Esclavo
by DestinyEnemy
Summary: Levi x Eren / Riren. Los vampiros siempre se consideraron leyendas urbanas y medievales, pero la sociedad no esperaba el momento en que dichas leyendas reaparecieran de las tinieblas, confirmando su existencia para tomar el poder, dejando a los humanos en un segundo plano.
1. Prólogo

**Esclavo.**

_What if I tell you something like..._

_(¿Qué pasaría si te digo algo como...)_

_"The world is not just pure evil", _

_("El mundo no es solo pura maldad",)_

_Will you trust me? _

_(Me creerías?)_

_Because I swear,_

_(Porque te juro,)_

_That I will never, show you_

_(Que nunca te mostraré)_

_The world that the others see every single day._

_(El mundo que los otros ven cada día.)_

_That darkness that is always waiting for the light to destroy it._

_(La oscuridad que siempre está esperando a la luz para destruirla.)_

_No._

_I'll create a world just for you,_

_(Crearé un mundo solo para ti,)_

_Where you can shine and destroy whoever wants to hurt you._

_(Donde podrás brillar y destruir a quien sea que quiera herirte)_

_I cross my useless hurt_

_(Yo cruzo mi corazón inservible)_

_And hope for an eternity _

_(Y juro por la eternidad)_

_That I'm going to do it,_

_(Que lo haré)_

_My dear **sleve**._

_(Mi querido **esclavo**)_

_-/-/-/-_

**Introducción.**

Los vampiros, hasta hace tan solo unas cuantas décadas, no eran más que seres mitológicos utilizados en películas juveniles para despertar las hormonas de las jóvenes adolescentes. Pero ahora, se habían convertido en la cúspide de la sociedad, doblegando a los humanos y convirtiéndolos en nada más que sus esclavos y fuentes de sangre aparentemente ilimitada.

Eran una sociedad organizada, gobernada por un grupo de ancianos sabiondos, conocedores de todo lo habido gracias a que sus vidas se alargaban mucho antes de la aparición del simio y su evolución.

Se conocían como calculadores y fríos, pero sobre todo, seres sexuales. No eran adictos al sexo, para nada, pero las sensaciones que pudiera experimentar un humano al recibir su suave tacto y mordidas, era indescriptible.

Actualmente, la sociedad ordenada y ahora tranquila que regía el mundo, se manejaba bajo algunas normas estrictas:

Primero: Los humanos empezaban a ser utilizados como donadores o esclavos personales, a partir de los quince (mujeres) o dieciocho (hombre). Esta diferencia de tres años, se debía a que las jóvenes desarrollaban su cuerpo con mayor rapidez, y su sangre adquiría mejor sabor.

Segundo: Solo los vampiros de casta noble podían acceder a un esclavo o varios, los demás debían conformarse con las donaciones mensuales que se les brindaban.

Tercero: Un vampiro no podría ingresar o salir de la habitación de un mortal, a excepción de que este les diese el debido permiso, por lo que nunca se asesinaba a los humanos.

Cuarto: Durante las donaciones, el vampiro no necesitaba pedir permiso alguno, ya que el "banco de sangre", no le pertenecía a la víctima en sí. Más aún con ello, no podían desangrar al donante.

Quinto: Un vampiro podía disponer de su esclavo tanto como quisiera, y si deseaba dejarlo ir, estaba en toda libertad de hacerlo, y a partir de allí, el humano volvería a la venta o sería catalogado como donador.

Sexto: Los adultos mayores de sesenta años, catalogaban como "humanos libres", a partir de dicha edad, no podían ser utilizados.

Séptimo y último: Un humano comprado, no tiene escapatoria.

**Prólogo.**

_Eren se encontraba esperando a su madre fuera de la edificación blanca y enorme. La puerta de madera tallada (muy rústica para su gusto), le veía con aparente burla. _

_Estaba empezando a impacientarse. La castaña había ingresado cerca de una hora antes y no se dignaba a salir. O peor aún, no le dejaban hacerlo. _

–_Malditos chupasangre… –bufó mirando el suelo con pesadez mientras apretaba los puños. No era el único que estaba esperando, había cientos de personas que se mordían el labio y miraban la misma puerta. _

_Miró su reloj digital y gruñó. Un minuto, un minuto más y entraría soltando improperios a todo ser hambriento de sangre. Sacaría a su madre de ese maldito punto de donación, y se largaría a otro continente si era necesario. _

_Vaya idea más estúpida. En la tierra ya no había lugar que no fuese gobernado por los parásitos esos. _

–_Oye, Eren –le llamó una voz suave, mientras la puerta enorme e imponente se abría con un crujido–. Parece que ya saldrá tu madr-_

– _¿En serio? –interrumpió al rubio, quien bajó la mirada sonriendo y asintió silencioso. _

_Armin no era lo que se consideraba un amigo cercano. Ellos eran más conocidos de momento. Se veían cada que debían acompañar a sus familiares a la fecha de donación. Que era exactamente ese día. _

– _¡Creí que no saldría! –Se quejó el castaño despidiéndose con la mano, el otro hizo lo mismo. _

_Se acercó a su progenitora y frunció el ceño al verla pálida. _

–_De nuevo te tocó un abusador… ¿qué no conocen límites? _

–_Ya, Eren. No pasa nada –le sonrió la mayor, despeinando su cabello mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire–. ¿Vamos a casa? _

_El menor suspiró y asintió. Lo bueno era que a la mujer no le quedaba mucho para que dejara de donar, habían pasado una carta al consejo de sabios, pidiendo que en este caso exclusivo, le diesen un permiso para que pudiera dejar de donar antes. Y la razón era simple: A la mujer le quedaban meses de vida. _

–_Al menos esta será tu última donación –murmuró sujetando a la mujer con cuidado mientras la guiaba por las calles de la metrópoli en la que habitaban. _

–_Sí, así podré dedicarme solo a mi querido bebé –le respondió pellizcando con suavidad su mejilla. _

–_Ya te dije que estoy lo suficientemente crecidito para que dejes de llamarme así –alegó el chico sonrojándose. Le encantaban esos mimos, y los extrañaría. _

_La mujer sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pegándose al brazo de su querido hijo mientras caminaban. _

Ese era un recuerdo bonito. Muy bonito.

Pero ya no estaba, ahora Eren se hallaba en pie, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran a lo largo de sus mejillas para terminar en la tierra bajo la que su madre reposaba.

"Aquí descansa Carla Jaeger. Mejor madre y esposa". Que palabras más frías, pensó.

–Me dijiste que fuera fuerte… –empezó a decir, con voz suave y apenas perceptible, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano–. Y de eso ya han pasado tres años, madre. Mañana cumplo dieciocho… Y… De verdad que no quisiera ir a donar.

Más que un joven casi adulto, Eren sonaba como un pequeño desprotegido. Desprotegido y solo.

–Mikasa ha estado pendiente, pero desde que la compró uno de esos chupasangres como esclava personal, no he vuelto a verla. Del chico rubio… Armin… No he sabido nada. Ya que no he vuelto a la zona de donación en un buen tiempo, no le he visto. Pero seguro que mañana una vez me recluten y me lleven a mi primera donación, él estará allí.

Detuvo su habla y cayó de rodillas, dejando las rosas que había traído frente a la lápida, quitando las anteriores. Acarició la tierra con suavidad y sorbió su nariz, sintiendo algo de consuelo gracias a una suave brisa que pasó, como si fuese una respuesta. Una que no comprendía.

–Seré fuerte por ti. Sobrellevaré esta situación por los dos… –se giró hacia la tumba contigua y suspiró, llevando sus dedos al nombre de su padre en la otra lápida–. Por los tres.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que de primera pasada no se ve muuuy llamativo y algo triste. **

**Tendrá sus momentos así, pero el fic no será para echarse a llorar xD. **

**Mmm, bueno, historia nueva para el 2015 *w* ¡Qué emoción! Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews, que siempre me dejan animada. **

**Ya, bueno Miki, pues aquí publiqué como querías xD. (casi me pateas para hacerlo... Ok no). **

**Y bueno, intentaré subir el otro rápido, que ya está hecho, pero prefiero tener varios capítulos de adelanto para evitar estancarme y dejarlos con la espera del momento en que me llegue la musa. **

**Sin más, los dejo y espero sus mensajes de ánimo y crítica constructiva (?). ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

–Eren Jaeger –llamó una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos azules inexpresivos. El joven asintió y se puso de pie. Estaba nervioso, mucho.

_Denme fuerza. _

–Bienvenido al programa, jovencito –le sonrió un hombre que diría tenía cincuenta, pero siendo uno de los chupa sangre, no tenía nada asegurado–. Acompáñame, te llevaremos a la sala donde debes llegar siempre. Necesito que memorices el número, ¿de acuerdo?

Vaciló un momento mirando al hombre. Sentía asco, no quería acompañarlo, pero no tenía de otra. Sería ejecutado si no obedecía.

Aunque eso no sonaba tan mal…

– ¿Joven?

–Sí, señor. Disculpe –respondió luego de respirar hondo.

–Muy bien. Por aquí –ordenó el mayor, señalando un largo y blanco pasillo. Transmitía una sensación de pesadumbre y tristeza que le provocaba náuseas.

A medida que avanzaban logró ver por la pequeña ventana de una de las puertas. Allí había una jovencita. Obviamente tendría quince tal vez un poco más, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. El… vampiro… que bebía de su cuello, lo hacía con tanta brutalidad que llegó a transmitirle un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

La tenía bien sujeta del cabello, tironeando y aprovechando que estaba literalmente inmóvil bajo su pesado y mucho más grande cuerpo, para clavar sus colmillos a diestra y siniestra por todo su cuello, dejándola demacrada y llena de llanto.

Tragó duro, sin dejar de caminar, e irremediablemente se llevó la mano al cuello, sobándolo repetidas veces como un mantra tranquilizador. O al menos eso pensó.

–Es aquí –le sonrió el hombre, mostrándole una puerta con el número "666" marcado en ella.

Vaya broma más mala.

Tomó aire de nuevo e ingresó dedicándole una última mirada al mayor, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

_Falso. _

–Recuerda el número, por favor.

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo" quiso decirle, más no se atrevió.

Se limitó a asentir y vio cómo la puerta se cerraba frente a él. No quería girarse, en verdad no quería.

–Mmm… veo que eres nuevo… –siseó una voz detrás suyo, como si se tratase de una serpiente–. Me encanta lo nuevo.

Por fin reunió agallas y se giró. Encontrándose con la figura de una mujer esbelta de cabello rojizo, vestida de negro (como la mayoría de ellos), cruzada de piernas sobre la cama blanca y pulcra, palmeando el espacio junto a ella.

–Ven aquí… _no muerdo _–se burló, relamiéndose los labios.

Aquello no le produjo sino más asco del que ya sufría. ¿A cuántos habría torturado allí? De hecho, ¡vaya trabajo hacían aseando para que ni el más mínimo olor a sangre quedara en el aire! Impresionante, debía admitir.

–Vamos, humano, no tengo todo el día.

–Mi nombre es Eren –se quejó, sin moverse de su sitio–. Eren Jaeger… se-ño-ri-ta –arrastró cada sílaba con desprecio, casi escupiéndole.

–Bien… Eren… sé de utilidad y ven –le ordenó la mujer cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Era tentador decirle que no, dar media vuelta e irse. Pero claro, no podía.

–Que sea rápido, yo tampoco dispongo de tiempo –dijo el joven como si su voz fuese un veneno mortal. Sentándose de mala gana junto a la mujer.

Aquello no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la vampiresa, quien tomó con fuerza el cabello castaño del chico, sacándole un gemido quejambroso.

–Escúchame bien, niñato –empezó diciendo, mostrándole un par de ojos carmesí que le carcomieron el alma–. Te morderé cuando yo quiera, en el momento que quiera y tú no podrás hacer nada. Solo eres un pedazo de mierda que a duras penas es digno de ser mordido. ¿Entendiste?

Eren tembló y se mordió el labio, sin decir palabra.

–Ahora, recuéstate –demandó de nuevo, viéndolo con aires de superioridad y arrogancia. Él no se movió a la primera, había entrado en una clase de transe–. ¡Dije que te recuestes, estúpido niño! –Gritó finalmente, empujándolo con fuerza y clavando sus largas uñas en la piel de su cuello como si de garras se tratase.

Se escuchó un gimoteo de dolor en la habitación, lo que le sacó una carcajada a la pelirroja que continuó deslizando sus uñas por toda la extensión de piel hasta encontrar la tela de su ropa. La sangre del muchacho empezó a derramarse por borbotones, manchando todo a su paso.

Ardía.

–Agh… –la voz que salía de su boca era apenas un susurro, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes en un intento por no mostrarle a la mujer cuánto le dolía.

Ella, sin embargo, pasó su lengua –que pudo jurar que sintió bífida–, por la zona herida y saboreó su sangre como si fuese el vino más añejo y delicioso que hubiera probado.

–Aaah… siempre sabe mejor cuando sienten dolor –aquello le incomodó, ¿acaso la sangre cambiaba según cómo se sintiera? ¡A saber!

–Déjeme… –se quejó sintiendo el ardor aumentar conforme ella pasaba su lengua por la zona.

–No. –Demandó, mordiendo el otro costado de su cuello sin piedad alguna, clavando sus colmillos sin esperar nada.

Tan pronto lo hizo, Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda entera; podía escuchar cómo su sangre salía de su cuerpo, y cómo la mujer se regodeaba bebiéndola.

La empujó con la mayor fuerza que pudo mostrar en ese momento, apenas separándola lo suficiente para que sacara sus colmillos de donde los había clavado. Se llevó la mano a la zona y sintió los dos agujeros allí, punzantes.

Se volvió a morder el labio y lloriqueó, se sintió tan violado… por extraño que sonara.

–Hmp, todos son así la primera vez. Qué fastidio –se quejó la mujer, sin quitársele de encima–. Son solo un montón de niñatos llorones que sienten que perdieron la virginidad por una simple mordida. Ni siquiera te he tocado.

¿Planeaba tocarlo? ¿¡Tocarlo cómo!?

– ¿Qué…? –Su voz era queda y temblorosa, intentaba contener su propio llanto, porque no sabía si era dolor físico o pérdida de dignidad lo que sentía. Pero le estaba causando un nudo insoportable en la garganta.

–Vamos pequeño… –murmuró la mujer paseando su mano por su pecho cubierto por su camisa–. Nos divertiremos, ¿vale? Tú solo compórtate como mi querido muñeco. –No supo si intentaba engatusarlo para que dejara de molestar, pero tenía miedo de que hiciera lo que creía.

–N-no quiero… –sollozó, haciendo la vista a un lado y quitando la mano de dedos largos que intentaba colarse por debajo de su ropa.

–Es una lástima –escuchó a la pelirroja, y por un momento juró que lo dejaría ir–. Tendrá que ser por las malas.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro y antes de que pudiera decir palabra, sus brazos se vieron sobre su cabeza, sujetos con una fuerza dolorosa por una sola mano.

Su camisa fue rasgada y arrancada de su cuerpo, y las mismas uñas de antes recorrieron con más suavidad su abdomen, causándole un escalofrío desagradable.

–Eso es… –siseó de nuevo, empezando a besar su cuerpo por donde pasara.

Eren no podía moverse, forcejeaba, se quejaba por lo bajo y retenía su llanto tanto como podía. Se sentía humillado, como un juguete sexual para la mujer que con cada aparente caricia y lamida que le daba, le provocaba espasmos y una sensación de repulsión hacia su propio cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era que empezaba a disfrutarlo, el tacto de la vampiresa empezaba a sentirse tibio, sus lamidas le transmitían corrientes por la espina dorsal, y ya empezaba a gimotear por lo bajo, enojado consigo mismo y su miembro, que respondía endureciéndose.

–No es tan difícil, eh… –susurró la mujer en su cuello, volviendo a morder con fuerza, transmitiéndole más sensaciones placenteras. ¿Cómo podía sentirse bien con algo que, se supone, era doloroso?

–Basta… por favor… –Luego de tanto contenerlo, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos acompañada de un suave lloriqueo.

– ¡Exacto! Así me gusta –volvió a morder, una, y otra, y otra vez. Sin detenerse, buscando el infinito dolor y humillación que le causaba al desesperado muchacho–. Sigue quejándote, no sabes cuánto me gusta.

Chilló de nuevo, y sintió el tacto deslizarse hasta sus pantalones, apretando el bulto ya crecido en su entrepierna. Se movió como pudo intentando quitársela de encima, consiguiendo que solo aumentara su agarre en sus muñecas, e hiciera más presión con su propio cuerpo, rozándolo repetidas veces contra su erección, despertándola hasta su máximo potencial.

– ¡Agh, no, suficiente!... Ngh, no quiero, ¡no quiero! –Se quejó, sintiéndose cerca del orgasmo.

–Dios niño… –bufó la mujer, mordiéndolo de nuevo, esta vez, sobre su ropa, allí, justo en su entre pierna, cerca de su erección. Había soltado sus muñecas, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para golpearla o apartarla, ya que una última corriente recorrió su cuerpo por toda su espina dorsal, sacándole un gemido que hirió sus cuerdas bucales, mientras se corría.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y lo miró, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios para quitarse los restos de sangre que le manchaban esa piel pulcra que parecía de porcelana.

–Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo –el menor abrió los ojos con asombro y negó–. Esta vez, colabora.

-/-/-

–Señor –interrumpió la mujer que llamaba a los donadores, viendo al vampiro que había guiado a Eren a su habitación antes–. ¿Cuántos primerizos tenemos esta temporada?

–Mm… déjame ver… –murmuró el mayor abriendo un portafolios donde tenía los documentos con los nombres de los primerizos–. Ayer llegó una joven… Elizabeth..., pero ya ha donado tres veces, dos ayer, y una justo ahora… Y el joven Eren que apenas está dando su primera donación.

–Debemos detener eso, señor –dijo con aparente calma y frialdad la mujer rubia de nariz aguileña.

– ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso, Annie? –Indagó su superior levantando una ceja en negativa, causando que ella rodara los ojos y negara con la cabeza.

–La cabeza de la familia Ackerman vendrá en unos minutos por el aparente donante primerizo que usted prometió guardarle –recordó la rubia haciendo que el otro se atragantara con su propia saliva.

–Demonios –maldijo por lo bajo, aislándose junto a la rubia –a quien guió empujándola por la espalda– en uno de los pasillos llenos de oficinas por el momento vacías–. Ahora es tarde, debe estar lleno de mordidas y arañazos… conoces a esa mujer, no tiene límites cuando se trata de beber sangre.

–Entonces, ¿qué planea decirle a Levi Ackerman? Sabe bien que no es de mucha paciencia y no tolera los errores. Mucho menos nos dará plazo –respondió con la misma neutralidad, como si poco le importara el temperamento y poder que poseía el vampiro de casta noble que venía en camino.

–No lo sé, Annie… –lo escuchó maldecir de nuevo mientras golpeaba la pared magullándola–. Por ahora saca a ese muchacho de esa habitación tan pronto como puedas. Si es necesario asesina a esa vampiresa.

– ¿No es algo extremo llegar a eso?

–No. Esa familia tiene el poder suficiente para matarnos a nosotros y nuestras familias. La vida de una clase media no es nada en comparación, ¿no te parece?

–Como guste. –Dijo sin más, caminando hacia la habitación con desinterés notorio.

El hombre canoso se pasó la mano por el cabello y le pidió a otra vampiresa que se encargara de los donantes mientras él y su asistente atendían un tema serio antes de que pasara a mayores.

Annie, por el contrario, ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación asignada para el primerizo. La escena que había allí no le sorprendió, pero supo que tendría muchos más problemas ahora que se daba cuenta de la cantidad de heridas, mordidas y chupones que tenía el cuerpo del menor.

–Que desagradable… –Habló con tono despectivo, viendo a la pelirroja que levantó la mirada con la boca bañada en sangre y los ojos centellando de un rojo brillante–. ¿Qué no sabes beber de forma decente? Qué deshonra.

– ¿Y quién te crees tú para molestarme, idiota? –Escupió la mujer levantándose y dejando al castaño en paz, quien se acurrucó y abrazó a sí mismo, sintiéndose sucio, bañado en su propia sangre y con el orgullo por los suelos. Tenía la mirada clavada en la entrada, donde se encontraba la mujer rubia de antes en pie, mirando con cierta repulsión a la que había sido su atacante. Esa era, sin duda, la peor experiencia que hubiese tenido en su vida.

–Tienes, como mucho, diez segundos para retirarte de esta habitación –demandó la rubia con semblante sombrío, viendo fijo a la pelirroja que soltó una carcajada llena de burla.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo?

–No se trata de querer hacerlo o no. –Dijo ingresando en la habitación mientras se remangaba la ropa blanca y pulcra–. O lo haces, o mueres. Así de sencillo.

–Escucha, niñata –gruñó la amenazada sujetando de pronto los cabellos castaños de Eren, quien gimoteó sonando débil y desprotegido–. Este humano es uno de los pocos primerizos que he mordido en mucho tiempo, y no me vas a quitar ese placer, ¿entendido?

Annie suspiró y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

–Bien –dijo con calma, acercándose a la mujer para tomarle la mano que sujetaba con firmeza el cabello del muchacho, haciendo que le soltara de un solo apretón que hizo crujir los huesos de su muñeca. La vampiresa se quejó con un alarido e intentó devolver el golpe, más la rubia fue veloz y clavó su mano libre en el cuello de la mujer, subiendo para atravesar su cabeza.

En seguida sus quejidos se detuvieron.

Eren miraba espantado desde el suelo, que era donde había terminado dando ya que ni sus piernas respondían.

Contuvo un grito de auxilio y se limitó a temblar, arrinconándose en una esquina apartada con el terror plasmado en su rostro y en sus ojos.

A la rubia de nariz aguileña poco le importó la presencia del chico. Sacó de un solo tirón su mano y dejó caer a sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer. Tomó el teléfono que había en la pared manchándolo y pidió limpieza inmediata del lugar. También dio instrucciones claras acerca de qué hacer con el cadáver y cómo deshacerse de sus registros, así como la forma de curar al muchacho que yacía en el suelo, borrando así toda evidencia de mordedura o herida en su piel.

El joven primerizo permaneció en su sitio observando, manteniéndose absorto en sus pensamientos y en su repentino trauma. Vio a la mujer inclinarse hacia él y mover los labios, más ningún sonido que proviniese de ella llegó a sus oídos. Escuchaba un pitido insoportable, y sentía que la conciencia se le iba y venía, como si fuese parte de un par de olas en la arena.

–Ya veo… –le escuchó decir como un eco lejano y suave–. Estás en estado de shock.

El de ojos verdes no respondió, solo se tensó al ver cómo la mano de la mujer se trasladaba hasta su frente y le tocaba comprobando su temperatura. Estaba tan frío.

–No podemos darte transfusión de sangre, Ackerman lo notaría con solo morderte –continuó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima–. Será difícil entregarte en un estado saludable, pero no tenemos otra opción más que resignarnos. No se pueden hacer milagros.

–No entiendo… –murmuró con voz ronca y apenas audible–. ¿Ackerman? ¿Entregarme?

–Si te lo explicara tu mente no lo procesaría en ese estado de estupidez en el que te encuentras. –Bufó la rubia poniéndolo de pie con poco tacto y delicadeza–. Lo notarás luego, por ahora hay que preocuparnos de tus heridas y tu falta de sangre.

El castaño asintió sumiso y se dejó tironear fuera de la habitación maldita. Allí, en el corredor, se hallaban cerca de seis personas que lo recostaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron a lo largo de los pasillos, solo pudiendo ver las luces traslúcidas del techo que pasaban con rapidez a medida que lo llevaban a otra sala blanca y pulcra. Enfermiza.

– ¿Qué… qué me van a hacer? –Murmuró con voz temblorosa, sintiendo cómo empezaban a tocarlo por todos lados con suavidad, transmitiéndole sensaciones cálidas. No de nuevo, no quería.

–Tranquilo, nos desharemos de todas esas heridas que te dejó la mujer esa –le susurró una voz cálida al oído, mientras más manos se sumaban a las caricias que le regalaban.

Se sintió tranquilo, más aún se mantenía alerta y tenso, por si la situación lo ameritaba.

–Esperemos que el señor Levi no se moleste… –susurró una voz que le curaba la entrepierna con cuidado. El castaño apenas y podía mirar hacia los lados.

–No creo que lo note –respondió una tercera persona con el mismo tono, como si el humano no los escuchase–. Hemos hecho esto muchas veces sin fallar.

–Es diferente, Erd –agregó una cuarta voz–. Este mocoso no tiene mucha sangre en el cuerpo, y estoy seguro que no demora en llegar.

–Aún tenemos chance, Auruo –dijo repentinamente Annie, apareciendo por la puerta limpia y como si nada–. Al parecer al matar a la mujer, quedó la sangre que bebió del humano. Está en su estómago.

Asqueroso.

–Eso es perfecto, podemos regresarla a su cuerpo a tiempo –aseguró otro de los hombres que estaban allí.

–Yo aún siento… miedo de Ackerman, ya saben, tiende a enojarse con facilidad si las cosas no salen como él quiere –la voz sonó temblorosa y bastante nerviosa, era una mujer, o eso pensó.

–Somos profesionales, no lo notará –demandó de nuevo la rubia sonando dominante, como una líder.

–Bueno, tal vez no se dé cuenta con su cuerpo, ¿pero quién nos afirma que este niño no dirá nada?

De pronto todo se detuvo, dejaron de sanarlo y muchos ojos se le clavaron encima.

–No nos puede hacer mucho a nosotros –continuó una voz luego de varios minutos–. Es decir, estamos siendo apoyados por la alta corte de ancianos. No nos pueden tocar.

–Buen punto. Entonces supongo que se desquitaría con el humano.

–Pobre.

–Sí. Ahora depende de si quiere soltar algo sobre esto, ¿no?

De nuevo hubo un silencio corto en el que sintió que lo sentaban y batuqueaban un poco.

–Oye, por tu bien será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie sobre tu primera donación –le aclaró un tipo de peinado raro y cara de anciano.

–Auruo… No seas tan duro –regañó otro hombre suspirando–. Escucha, el señor Levi es… poco tolerante, y ya que no puede hacerle nada a esta institución, te lo hará a ti si se entera de que ya habías sido mordido por otro.

– ¿Por qué? –Se atrevió a indagar con semblante perdido.

–Por… cuestiones de aseo. Entenderás cuando te vayas con él –le aclaró carraspeando un poco su garganta–. Por ahora debes preocuparte por sentirte bien y con energía, sino, lo notaría hasta el más tonto.

El menor asintió incrédulo. ¿Irse con él? ¿No se suponía que sería un donante cualquiera?

Lo bajaron de nuevo y llegó de repente una enfermera con una bolsa llena de sangre. _Su sangre_.

Lo inyectaron y sintió cómo el líquido espeso volvía a su cuerpo con una sensación fría, trayendo de vuelta la sensación de dolor, placer y humillación que hacía unos minutos había sentido.

Ocultó su rostro con su brazo libre y lloriqueó, intentando no mostrarle a ninguno de ellos las lágrimas que luchaba con guardar.

–Hm… Nunca habíamos hecho esto con un humano –recordó Annie, quitándole el brazo que cubría sus ojos abruptamente–. ¿Qué se siente? ¿Acaso te devuelve todas las sensaciones y las hace vívidas aunque no lo experimentes realmente?

El joven tragó seco y asintió de nuevo, sumiso y apenado.

La rubia dejó ir su mano para ver cómo regresaba a su sitio anterior y se llevó la propia al mentón.

–Interesante –acotó sin ponerle mucha importancia–. Como sea, alguien debe traerle ropa nueva a este humano, la mujer le arrancó la camisa y la hizo añicos. Ya saben qué le gusta a la cabeza de los Ackerman, así que consigan algo apropiado.

-/-/-

Una camioneta negra de vidrios blindados y polarizados se estacionó en la entrada del centro de donación. Dos figuras se bajaron desde el frente del auto y se trasladaron a la puerta trasera para abrirla y permitirle a una tercera figura, de apariencia frágil aunque sombría, ingresar a la edificación.

La persona notoriamente más baja y de apariencia fría caminó con paso firme, dejando a los humanos allí presentes helados, al igual que a varios empleados más.

–Oh, señor Levi… –dijo el hombre encargado, quien aparentaba cincuenta años o más, jugando con sus manos mientras sonreía con nerviosismo–. Qué bueno recibir su visita… No lo espe-

–Deja de parlotear –dijo el pelinegro con voz seca–. Sabes que vine por el primerizo. ¿Dónde está?

* * *

**WAAA! ¡Primera aparición de Levi! ¿Qué tal estuvo? xD. **

**Bueno, como lo que publiqué antes fue un "abre bocas" decidí publicar el primer capítulo ya, pero eso no quiere decir que postee así de seguido. Nope, me quedaría sin capítulos de reserva y luego los que sufrirían serían ustedes. Nadie quiere eso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me animan mucho y me dejan super sorprendida *w* **

**Miki, se me olvidó agradecerte por convencerme de publicar. Y a tu hermana porque yolo xD. **

**También a Rave y a Allison, por revisarlo y ayudarme. w **

**¡Nos leemos! **


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

El mayor se estremeció ante la voz seca del más bajo y el sonido de los huesos de los guardaespaldas traqueando.

–S-sobre eso… Hubo un pequeño…

–No lo esperábamos tan pronto –interrumpió Annie apareciendo de la nada, viendo a los dos hombres tras el mayor–. ¿Y ellos son?

–Erwin y Mike. Ignóralos –respondió haciendo un además para que los hombres relajaran un poco el gesto–. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi nuevo esclavo?

–En unos minutos lo traerán. Vimos conveniente arreglarlo de manera adecuada para que fuese de su agrado.

–Bien, pero que no tarde, tengo cosas que hacer –alegó cruzándose de brazos mientras movía hacia un lado su cadera de forma algo afeminada.

–Falta poco, señor Ackerman. Le pido que sea más paciente –concluyó la rubia antes de retirarse con paso lento y despreocupado rumbo a la habitación donde terminaban de preparar al castaño.

–Tch, espero que valga la pena.

-/-/-

El pequeño Eren se mordía el labio inferior, permaneciendo sentado en la camilla, con las piernas colgando debido a la altura que le daban las patas metálicas. Aprovechando aquello, mecía los pies de adelante hacia atrás con ansiedad y la mente divagando los rincones de sus fantasías raras.

Entre recuerdos y pensamientos pesimistas, el castaño se debatía entre intentar huir sin éxito, o solo quedarse allí esperando para ver qué era lo que tanta preparación ameritaba; pero más importante aún: quién era ese tal Ackerman del que tanto murmuraban en esa sala, ¿un tirano sin alma acaso? Porque su fama no era buena.

–Ya quedaste bien –sonrió uno de los que le ayudaba, levantándolo de un tirón suave.

–Disculpe, quería saber si…

–Recuerda ser cortés con el señor Ackerman, no le gustan los chicos groseros.

–Pero, respecto a eso…

–No te pasará nada, tranquilo. Supimos esconder bien las evidencias –le interrumpió de nuevo, no queriendo responder a nada de lo que le preguntaba–. Debes irte ya, que tengas suerte.

–Es que…

–Adiós, Eren.

La puerta se cerró una vez lo dejaron fuera de esa sala de "cirugía". Un par de médicos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba y le tomaron de los brazos, empezando a tironearlo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo o arena. Un objeto pesado que debían cargar.

El castaño forcejeó en un principio, sintiendo cómo sus zapatos –nuevos y elegantes– se deslizaban por el piso blanco y brillante. Como si caminara en hielo.

Pasaron por el mismo pasillo largo por el que había ingresado, y el agarre de los tipos se aminoró al tiempo que aparecía la rubia de antes, ¿cómo era su nombre?

–Qué bueno que ya estés listo, Eren –dijo la mujer de nariz aguileña para sujetarlo esta vez ella, haciendo una ademán para que los otros dos se largaran–. Dejemos algunas cosas en claro. La primera: serás entregado como esclavo a un vampiro de casta noble, que buscaba primerizos.

–Pero yo no…

–La segunda: Le mentiremos acerca de ti. Eres el único que solo ha sido mordido una vez.

¿En qué demonios estaba metido ahora?

–La tercera: Si le dices que ya te han mordido, quien sufrirá el daño serás tú, no nosotros.

El castaño tragó saliva.

– ¿Entendido?

–Sí.

–Bien, compórtate entonces –le ordenó soltándolo para empezar a caminar–. Es por aquí.

Caminó detrás de ella con las manos sujetas enfrente, viendo el saco gris de cuello tortuga, el pantalón de vaya a saber quién qué material, y sus zapatos sin cordones. Debía ser muy costosa esa ropa, ya que nunca en su vida como humano –no esclavo–, la hubiese llevado puesta.

Se acomodó un poco el cabello y sintió un escalofrío cuando salió a la sala de espera, donde muchos más de su raza le vieron desde sus asientos, no sabía si era lástima o envidia lo que le enviaban con esas miradas, pero se sintió mucho más tenso al sentir la mirada pesada, fría y calculadora del que sería su dueño.

–Señor, aquí está el primerizo.

El pelinegro lo examinó, lucía tímido y resguardado. "Virgen" pensó, rodando los ojos, se notaba que era la primera vez que veía a tantos vampiros juntos.

Hizo un ademán ordenando a los dos rubios que lo acompañaban que fueran al auto, lo que hicieron al instante.

–Nombre.

– ¿Disculpe? –Indagó el muchacho con voz queda, escuchando cómo la rubia aclaraba la garganta y le veía con el par de ojos fríos que podrían competir contra los otros azules y sombríos que le veían–. Oh, perdone, _mí señor_. Soy Eren.

–Eren –repitió el pelinegro–. Bien, sígueme.

El menor asintió y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a la rubia y pudo ver a Armin saliendo de las donaciones, ambos se vieron en silencio, sorprendidos, luego la puerta que durante años había observado en espera de su madre se cerró tras él, abriéndose ahora la del auto del vampiro.

–Sube –volvió a ordenar una vez estuvo dentro. El castaño espabiló y asintió tomando asiento en la ventana contraria al desconocido, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El transcurso hubiese sido silencioso de no ser porque el vampiro cada nada atendía llamadas. Se notaba ocupado y con la agenda llena hasta el tope, lo cual al parecer era lo que le mantenía frunciendo siempre el ceño. O eso creyó.

El cambio de escenario había sido drástico para él, había pasado del barrio hogareño y feliz de los humanos, a cruzar la vía del hospital y descubrir un universo de empresas enormes, rascacielos, muchos autos lujosos, mujeres con abrigos de piel que paseaban perritos que más que eso tenían pinta de ratas finas, luces públicas que empezaban a encenderse, vías perfectas, orden extraordinario y casonas. No muy abundantes, pero enormes.

En una de esas debía vivir el vampiro, en una casa grande, de dos pisos, con diez habitaciones, tres baños y un patio trasero cercado, con un perro grande. Sí, debía ser así.

–Deja esa cara de idiota –escuchó de pronto, haciendo que se girara.

–Lo lamento –se encogió de hombros y continuó viendo por la ventana, esta vez, disimulando su asombro.

Pero el auto no se detuvo en las casonas. Para nada, continuó andando, lo que le tomó desprevenido. Quiso preguntar, pero prefirió esperar otro poco, lo que le alarmó aún más cuando empezó a ver hogares mucho más grandes e imponentes. Y llegó a ver uno que no pudo creer como propiedad del pelinegro, sino de uno de esos sabios de los que tanto hablaban. Pero no, era allí. Demonios. Qué palacio más hermoso.

Y jodidamente grande. Demasiado para una persona y su esclavo.

_Ingenuo. _

El auto aparcó y pudo bajarse una vez el rubio número dos –pues no sabía sus nombres–, de barba y ojos oscuros y pequeños, abrió la puerta. Una vez fuera abrió los ojos con fascinación, encontrando ese lugar de arquitectura barroca más hermoso que nada en el mundo.

–Es… –hizo silencio, no porque su amo pudiese enojarse, sino porque sintió cómo alguien le olisqueaba el cuello de forma descarada y le hacía ponerse rígido.

–Oi, Mike, déjalo.

El rubio lo vio y asintió, empujándolo un poco para que avanzara e ingresaran.

Un par de puertas enormes se abrieron de par en par, mostrando un enorme recibidor, con un sofá rojo de bordes hechos en madera tallada, en frente una mesa mediana de baja altura, otros dos asientos a juego, y una chimenea. Todo en medio de un par de escaleras anchas en mármol de carrara cubiertas por una alfombra pulcra –roja también– que daban al segundo piso, y antes de todo eso, un séquito de mucamas y mayordomos –todos humanos solo mordidos por el noble presente–, inclinados haciendo una calle de honor para dar paso al pelinegro y su nuevo integrante. Una voz coreada de hombres y mujeres dio la bienvenida al hombre y los demás mientras caminaban, Eren dando saludos discretos una vez los sirvientes se irguieron, Levi caminando como si nada, y los hombres de atrás empujando al castaño como si fuese un preso yendo hacia su celda.

Aunque así era como realmente se sentía.

Caminaron por el lugar, el pelinegro ingresó a su vestíbulo junto con los mastodontes, mientras una de sus mucamas, Petra Ral, acompañaba al castaño y le llevaba a su habitación.

Ella le había contado un poco sobre las costumbres de su señor, para que no le tomaran por sorpresa a la primera.

–Entonces… –El castaño mantuvo la voz suave, sintiendo que había orejas en las paredes–. ¿Es un adicto a la limpieza?

–Es otra forma de decirlo, sí.

–Por eso escoge primerizos.

–Sí –la mujer vaciló un poco y se acomodó. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del chico–. A él le causa… asco, saber que sus esclavos pudieron haber sido mordidos por otro. Más que una cuestión de orgullo, es de higiene.

–No puedo creerlo –se cubrió la boca, asombrado.

–También se toma su tiempo. –Vio el gesto confundido del castaño y continuó, sonriendo–. Él prefiere que el humano se acople y no ande lloriqueando para cuando lo muerda, así que le da un tiempo.

–Y… ¿de cuánto tiempo hablamos? –Indagó el chico, jugando con sus manos, nervioso.

–Eso depende de lo que demore cada uno.

–Pero… ¿cómo podría saber cuándo se siente listo o no?

–Le decimos.

–Imposible. Es un chupa sangre, a ellos es mejor no permitirles tocarte un pelo. Son repulsivos –dijo en voz baja pero odiosa, haciendo un gesto cargado de odio.

–Eso dices ahora. Eso decimos todos recién llegamos –aseguró la mujer, suspirando–. Pero te acostumbras. Llegará el punto en que te resignes y le des de tu sangre.

– ¿Por qué? No la merece.

–Porque fue lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar el odio que le profesó cada uno de nosotros durante ese proceso –hizo una breve pausa y se sentó más erguida–. Aunque intentásemos ocultarlo, él ya sabe diferenciarlo.

El muchacho no entendió en absoluto cómo es que la mujer hablaba así de una de esas bestias.

–Algún día entenderás –le aseguró la joven, mostrando una sonrisa cansada y forzada, levantándose para salir de la habitación.

Eren solo suspiró, dejándose caer en la mullida y cómoda cama que le habían preparado, era de esas antiguas camas matrimoniales, grande, con cuatro columnas delgadas de madera tallada que daban hasta un poco más abajo del techo, donde había una placa de madera liviana y delgada cubierta por tela negra que parecía ser seda y un poco de espuma, para darle sensación de abullonado, sus bordes eran tela tejida en arandelas, y de allí caían cuatro velos hasta un poco más arriba del suelo. Sobre esos velos, cortinas rojizas, ambas cosas recogidas en cada columna de madera con un listón amarrado en un moño perfecto. Y ni hablar del tendido, las almohadas cómodas y el colchón.

Podía darse el lujo de pensar, por un momento, que se encontraba en la edad media y era un príncipe o un rey.

Qué cosa.

-/-/-

En el vestíbulo, por el contrario, Levi se mantenía sobándose las cienes, irritado.

–Señor, él no…

–Ya lo sé, idiota. No tengo tan mal olfato. –Gruñó el pelinegro, casi tirando uno de los adornos que descansaba sobre la mesa frente al sillón donde estaba sentado, frente a otra chimenea, enorme e imponente, ardiendo justo en ese momento–. Los idiotas me vieron la cara.

–Señor, si nos permite podríamos encargarnos de eliminar al doctor y a la mujer que le ayudaba.

–No podemos. Si les permitiera eso tendría a todo el consejo de sabios encima. No. –Negó con voz fuerte, levantándose con una copa de vino añejo, caminando hasta estar frente de las llamas que reclamaban con furia, crujiendo–. Tráelo –ordenó de pronto con tono de voz rasposo y enojado, haciendo que Mike se tensara y asintiera con sigilo, levantándose de su lugar para retirarse viendo por última vez a su colega y amigo, Erwin, quien asintió hacia él como si le diera su apoyo.

-/-/-

El castaño, luego de unos minutos de descanso, levantó la mirada al sentir el toque suave de Petra en la puerta, quien sonreía forzado de nuevo, lo que ya no le parecía raro.

–E-Eren… ¿podría salir un… un momento? –Dijo de pronto, abriendo los ojos como si le advirtiese de algo.

–Claro –dijo levantándose, con la interrogante marcada en la cara a medida que avanzaba y la muchacha mascullaba cosas entre dientes, nada que él entendiese.

Un pie afuera, uno y fue suficiente para que Mike tomara de los brazos a Eren y se lo echara al hombro como si de una maleta de escuela se tratase. El muchacho no alegó, intentó soltarse a la primera, pero no hizo ruido alguno de protesta, solo se descolgó viendo la figura de petra que susurraba un suave "Lo siento". No importaba, de todas formas no creía que recibiendo las señales de alerta que le había dado, hubiese podido haber hecho algo.

Suspiró resignado e intentó hablar con el rubio, estando algo nervioso y tenso.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo, señor? –Murmuró con voz temblorosa, lo cual no había salido como él hubiese querido.

–Debes decirle todo.

–No entiendo de que…

–Todo acerca del que te mordió primero.

Sus sospechas se esfumaron y se vieron reemplazadas por un pánico que se instaló en su pecho de forma insoportable, causándole una sensación de vértigo y mareo. Lo mataría, el tipo ese lo mataría y no había sido culpa suya. Ah, vida triste.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y se abrió la puerta, desde donde el rubio lanzó al chico, haciendo que diera contra el suelo y soltara un gimoteo, adolorido.

–Habla –exigió el pelinegro tan pronto lo tuvo en frente, ordenando a los dos hombres que se fueran.

Las puertas se cerraron y solo quedaron ellos dos.

–Yo no… –se levantó como pudo y gruñó, el tipo lo había estampado con fuerza sobre humana. De seguro le habría roto algo en el proceso.

–Dije que hables.

–E-eso hago…–Alegó, viendo al contrario molesto a más no poder–. No sé nada. Ellos me llevaron a una habitación… La… 666, si no estoy mal –elevó la mirada intentando recordar bien, sentía que con cada vacilación suya la ira del otro aumentaba–. Allí me esperaba una vampiresa, nunca me dijo su nombre, solo me mordió apenas llegué. Lo único que sé es que me hizo sentir como una escoria, un afortunado de que me estuviesen mordiendo. Luego apareció esta rubia cuyo nombre no me dijeron tampoco.

–Annie –interrumpió el otro, para que sus relatos no sonaran tan al azar.

– ¿Ese es su nombre? –No recibió otra respuesta que el traquear de los huesos del otro–. B-bueno, Annie mató a la vampiresa alegando que había causado un desastre en esa habitación, me levantó, llamó a los de limpieza y me sacó de ahí…

Se mordió el labio y lo vio, en verdad era una situación tensa.

–Continúa, no he autorizado que te detengas –demandó su dueño con tono brusco.

–Sí… sí señor –tragó saliva–. Me curaron y sacaron mi sangre del estómago de la mujer, eso creo, y volvieron a ponerla en mi cuerpo.

El rostro del Ackerman se deformó en un gesto lleno de asco y desagrado. Lo que había dicho Petra no era exagerado.

–Luego me curaron las heridas y… me entregaron.

– ¿Por qué no hablaste?

–El miedo no me dejó –dijo honesto, jugando con sus dedos–. Me dijeron que si lo descubría yo sería el único en quien podría descargar la ira… Y… –se detuvo, justo ahora él podría matarlo si quería.

El vampiro lo miraba con verdadera repulsión, lo que le hizo enojarse, aunque experimentaba tantos sentimientos juntos que ya no sabía qué demonios tenía.

Tragó saliva de nuevo y esperó, viendo cómo el pelinegro avanzaba hacia él, haciendo que retrocediera y diera contra la pared junto a la puerta. Allí estampó uno de sus brazos y le miró enojado, mostrándola ese par de colmillos amenazantes y un par de ojos ahora carmesíes y profundos.

–Debería matarte.

Al escuchar eso, casi como acto reflejo, echó a correr haciéndolo a un lado como pudo. Abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pasando por los pasillos.

Faltaba poco para su habitación, al menos allí podría encerrarse y ver cómo escapaba de es infierno. Tal vez matarse de una forma menos dolorosa de la que pudiera estar planeando ese hombre que le venía persiguiendo como el diablo al que se le escapa un alma. Él era esa alma.

Jah, "como alma que lleva el diablo". O al revés, por ambos lados era lo mismo. Un cazador siguiendo a la presa.

Todos los sirvientes de esa casa quedaron anonadados, nunca habían visto al amo y señor de la casa fuera de sus casillas, mucho menos persiguiendo a uno de sus esclavos a una velocidad que dejaría a cualquiera helado. Lo alcanzó en menos de nada, y cuando iba a atraparlo, con manos que ya parecían garras, sus reflejos le advirtieron de la repentina intromisión de Petra en su camino, quien cayó "accidentalmente" en medio de su recorrido, devolviéndole la ventaja al castaño.

–Lo-Lo siento señor…

–Tch –bufó, continuando con su persecución tras el idiota que no le había dejado terminar de hablar si quiera. Maldito mocoso de mierda.

Eren, por otro lado, llegó a su habitación volviendo a ser alcanzado por el pelinegro, quien envió la mano casi sujetando la espalda del muchacho, hasta que una extraña corriente lo repelió por completo, haciendo que retrocediera y maldijera por lo bajo.

El muchacho miró asombrado, había caído al suelo y visto cómo el vampiro no había podido ingresar a su habitación.

Éste le dedicó una última mirada molesta y frívola para retirarse con paso firme.

– ¿Pero qué…?

/

**Holi *w* **

**Lamento mucho la demora con la actualización. Espero que les guste. **

**Em... quería aclarar a una usuaria -cuyo nombre no recuerdo, lo siento- que Levi no seleccionó a Eren específicamente, él solo preguntó por un primerizo, y salió por azar. Eso fue todo :) **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Esa noche el castaño no había dormido bien, se había movido en su cama, y había notado cómo los rubios que guardaban la espalda del pelinegro se quedaban en la puerta, esperando a que se asomara. Ambos de brazos cruzados y esperando.

No dejarían que entrara nadie a darle comida, por lo que lo forzarían a salir tarde que temprano, pero para él, mejor tarde.

Se quedó allí tumbado hasta que el alba se cernió sobre él y toda la mansión.

La mañana traía consigo un poco de tranquilidad para Eren, no sabría explicar el porqué, pero todo se sentía más calmo bajo la luz del sol. Claro, eso no quitaba el peligro inminente que representaba salir de esa habitación, ya que, si no se equivocaba, esos vampiros no habrían dormido y seguirían allí montándole guardia.

Se atrevió a caminar hasta la puerta y abrió despacio, solo para comprobarlo. Nada, no había ni un alma por allí.

Tragó saliva, ¿sería esa su única oportunidad de escapar de la habitación, ir por algo de comer, y volver lo más rápido que pudiera? Tal vez. Después de todo no le quedaba de otra.

Se armó de valor y asomó la cabeza al pasillo, viendo hacia ambos lados con desconfianza, dio un paso en frente y luego otro. Ya estaba fuera, ¡qué bien! Todo avanzaba de maravilla.

Empezó a caminar con paso lento al principio, y luego, al ver hacia abajo y darse cuenta de que no había nadie, hecho a correr por las escaleras, pasando el recibidor y la puerta cerrada del vestíbulo. Continuó corriendo como si alguien le pisara los talones y llegó a la condenada cocina. Se mordió el labio viendo hacia atrás, de nuevo nadie. Tal vez era muy de madrugada y él no se habría dado cuenta.

Ingresó en la cocina y escarbó entre los estantes sin cuidar mucho si hacía ruido o no, ahora no era su preocupación.

–Eso Eren… eres un genio –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia al encontrar comida.

¿Y dónde la guardaría? Fácil, se sacaba la camisa y la usaba.

Y eso hizo, se la quitó sintiendo un frío increíble que le hizo tiritar un momento.

–En definitiva es de madrugada –murmuró empezando a echar todas las frutas, enlatados y alguna que otra comida chatarra que debía ser de alguno de los empleados, así como bebidas, cubiertos y, por si acaso, dos o tres platos.

Se llevó una caja de cereal y leche, sin eso él no sería Eren Jaeger, para nada, perdería su esencia.

Hizo un conteo rápido dándose cuenta de que llevaba comida como para una semana y un poco más, por lo que salió dando pasos cuidadosos hacia las escaleras, intentando que nada cayera al suelo.

–Am… ¿Eren? –Escuchó detrás de él, quedándose helado en su lugar–. ¿Qué haces aqu…?

–Vine por provisiones, adiós –se afanó a decir, empezando a caminar con paso rápido y algunos alimentos entre la caída y su camisa.

–Bien, si necesitas algo puedes venir –contestó Petra evitando una risita.

–No puedo, mi habitación es el único sitio al que el señor Ackerman no puede entrar. Y me quiere matar.

–Eren, él no…

El castaño escuchó un ruido procedente del vestíbulo, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a los mastodontes de Levi y a él mismo en persona. En un parpadeo Eren estaba arriba, corriendo a su habitación, milagrosamente con todas sus provisiones en la camisa.

–Mocoso –llamó el pelinegro, chasqueando la lengua al ver que se encerraba de nuevo estampando la puerta.

–Señor, le pido que lo entienda. Es nuevo en esto y…

–Petra, no lo justifiques. El mocoso es un idiota que odia a todos los de mi especie casi tanto como nos teme. Eso es todo.

La chica respondió con un asentimiento tímido, retirándose luego de recibir la orden de hacerlo, al igual que los dos rubios que parecían siempre acompañarlo.

Una vez se supo solo miró hacia las escaleras y subió, sin quitar la vista de la puerta que recién había sido cerrada con fuerza por el castaño. Golpeando tres veces.

– ¿Quién? –Escuchó al muchacho preguntar como si nada.

–En esta casa no preguntas quién es, solo abres –dijo con tono seco, haciendo estremecer al menor.

Abrió un poco y asomó su cabeza, asustado.

–S-señor Levi.

–Mocoso. Déjame entrar.

Vaciló, ¿por qué no solo lo empujaba y ya?

–No… No.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Dije que no puede pasar.

Hubo un momento en que el pelinegro guardón silencio, sobándose las cienes.

–A ver, mocoso, ¿por qué demonios te escondes aquí?

El más joven se mordió el labio, nervioso.

–Usted me hará daño.

–Eren…

–Le doy asco porque ya me mordió otra vampiresa. Es más, apuesto que ya está enterado que para reponerme tuvieron que abrirle el estómago y sacarle la sangre que había bebido para reintegrarla a mi sistema circulatorio y que así no saliera todo pálido y débil.

El pelinegro sintió náuseas, de nuevo.

–Debe sentirse asqueado de beber mi sangre sabiendo que puede estar llena de la saliva de la mujer esa, además de que debe estar llena de los líquidos que almacenara su estómago y todos los gérmenes de su boca.

"Maldición". Una arcada.

–Además…

–Ya me quedó claro –interrumpió, aclarando su garganta mientras intentaba centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen imborrable de la escena que el castaño acababa de rebelarle–. Es cierto que me provocas un asco increíble justo ahora. Pero no soy una bestia.

El menor arqueó una ceja.

–Mocoso, por un demonio, ¿de qué me serviría matarte?

– ¿De qué le serviría conservarme?

Tenía un punto.

–No me sirve, pero prefiero _conservarte _y esperar a que tu sangre se purifique, a tener que aguantar la humillación de regresar a un donante.

¿Humillación?

–Me crearon la fama de tener un gusto muy exigente, no puedo botar todo a la basura devolviéndote para demostrar que me equivoqué contigo.

–Y… ¿y si ellos rebelan que no soy primerizo?

–No lo harán, no les conviene como entidad del "gobierno". Mancharían su propio nombre.

Ahora todo encajaba, era un juego de mentiras que todos guardaban con el fin de mantener fachadas.

Eren asintió, sintiéndose más a salvo que antes. Tragó saliva y vio al pelinegro retroceder, dándole espacio para salir.

Tomó aire, intranquilo, no sabía si confiar o no, era arriesgarlo todo por una afirmación que no tenía cómo confirmar.

"_Ya sabes cómo es el señor Ackerman, de seguro se desquita con este humano si se entera…"_

Mierda, ¿y si los rumores eran ciertos?

–No tengo todo el día –bufó el pelinegro, desconcentrándolo.

Avanzó un paso y se sintió fuera de su escudo. Temblaba y apretaba los puños, viendo fijo al imponente vampiro que se mantenía inmutable.

Había un ambiente pesado y denso que los rodeaba, como si el resto del personal en la casa hubiese desaparecido y solo estuviesen ellos dos allí. Cazador y presa.

Eren no veía lo bueno por ningún lado.

–De verdad hueles mucho a esa de _estirpe baja_.

Qué término más clasista.

Se mordió el labio inferior y esperó, viendo cómo el mayor se acercaba haciendo que se sintiera en código de alerta inminente. Juraría que estaba hiperventilando de no ser porque ninguna de sus extremidades se dormía como solía pasar.

Lo tomó del cabello e hizo que corriera su cabeza hacia un lado para luego soltarlo. El oji verde se quedó quieto, tenso, empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza que le generaba el estrés que tenía.

Sintió la nariz del más bajo rozar su piel entera, provocándole escalofríos mientras inhalaba profundo y luego exhalaba abriendo la boca apenas un poco.

–Pero… tu olor de nacimiento… no está mal.

Envió uno de sus pies hacia atrás despacio, con la cara ardiéndole debido al sonrojo que tenía, y los ojos abiertos y enfocados en su dueño. Tenía miedo, y de seguro ese tipo podía olerlo. Pensó en que era como un lobo, y le causó cierta gracia, ya que en la mitología eran enemigos mortales, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de reír o contener una carcajada ya que sintió la lengua del vampiro recorrer la misma zona que había olido hacía poco. Se echó para atrás impactado y casi tropieza. Vio el ceño del mayor fruncirse con molestia, lo que no era una buena señal, por lo que entró de nuevo a su habitación de espaldas, dándose contra el suelo al enredarse con sus propios pasos.

Se echó para atrás tanto como pudo y se lo quedó mirando, inquieto, llevándose la mano al cuello para sentir la saliva ahora fría del pelinegro, incapaz siquiera de pararse o intentarlo.

Un golpe lo hizo brincar en su sitio, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco y sus respiraciones.

–Pedazo de mierda. –Gruñó Levi con tono despectivo, enojado como nunca. Había estampado su mano contra la pared, magullándola y dejando un agujero prominente, que de no ser por el grosor de la misma, y el "escudo" que rodeaba la habitación, hubiese pasado de lado a lado–. Eres detestable. Me das asco.

¿Qué acababa de decir? No tenía sentido, si hacía nada lo estaba lamiendo y oliendo.

– ¡Me dice que le doy asco… ¿Y aun así es capaz de lamerme el cuello?! –Alegó el menor, tomando aire y sacando valentía de donde no la tenía.

–Tch, no me vengas con idioteces.

– ¿¡Idioteces!? ¡Y una mierda! –Se levantó, sintiéndose envalentonado y fuerte, aunque incapaz de asomarse un solo centímetro fuera de ese pórtico–. ¡Debería darle vergüenza!... ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué puede venir con palabras casi seductoras, diciendo que huelo bien, ¡y luego decirme que soy un "pedazo de mierda" y que le doy asco!? Aaaah, no, no señor.

–Ahora los humanos le tiran a sus dueños. Ya veo.

–Jah, usted de "mi dueño" no tiene nada. No me venga con que soy su esclavo ni cosas así, me niego.

El más bajo apretó los puños e intentó avanzar, siendo repelido al instante, pero sin dejar de intentar entrar, empezando a –parecía– romper la barrera invisible o estirarla con su fuerza.

–Mocoso estúpido…

Su escudo adorado empezaba a quebrarse, provocándole escalofríos al castaño, que retrocedió todo lo que sus pies le permitieron, encontrando refugio en la cama. Se tumbó en ella y cerró las "cortinas", deshaciendo el tendido para echarse bajo él y cubrirse completo. Era ridículo, pero se sentía –apenas– más seguro y tranquilo. Se escuchaban los gruñidos guturales que soltaba el vampiro mientras hacía una fuerza sobrehumana contra el campo que provocaba sonidos eléctricos, como si hicieran corto circuito.

Pero de repente, todo se detuvo.

Creyó que el pelinegro había logrado entrar y ahora se acercaba de forma peligrosa hacia la cama para hacerlo añicos de forma lenta por insolente, pero después de varios minutos sin sonidos o movimientos, no pudo con su curiosidad y decidió asomarse a ver.

– ¡Señor Levi! –Chilló encontrando el cuerpo inconsciente de su cazador tirado en el pórtico. Su camisa estaba deshecha y quedaban por el suelo algunos trozos de tela, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de humo y se veía una cantidad alarmante de quemaduras que sanaban despacio. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y miró a su alrededor–. P-Petra… ¡Señorita Petra! –gritó a todo pulmón, escuchando el eco de su voz en toda la casa. Nada, nadie se asomaba por ningún lado. Empezó a respirar con mayor rapidez, intranquilo, apretando su cabello con desespero mientras continuaba gritando sin respuesta.

Bajó la mirada hacia el cuerpo del pelinegro y lo sostuvo por debajo de los hombros, intentando jalarlo hacia su cama, que era lo más cerca que tenía. Maldijo por lo bajo al sentirse débil, el vampiro era pesado aunque no lo pareciera.

Cuando por fin logró moverlo y echó un paso hacia adentro, el escudo se activó de nuevo, pasándole una corriente intensa que de seguro el cuerpo del mayor había experimentado peor. Bufó y volvió a salir, arrodillándose y recostando la espalda del pelinegro contra su pecho. Lo que diría a continuación sería motivo de arrepentimiento luego, pero con lo pesado que era el cuerpo que sostenía, no tenía de otra, las demás habitaciones estaban muy lejos.

–S-señor Levi… –juró escuchar un gruñido cansado, pero no supo si era un juego de su imaginación traicionera–. Yo… le doy permiso para entrar en mi habitación.

Eso era todo, o creía que así era. Volvió a intentar ingresar con el cuerpo del otro a rastras y dio un paso dentro, consiguiéndolo. Suspiró aliviado y sonrió, jalando de nuevo hasta que llegó a su cama y lo levantó cómo pudo, recostándolo.

Lo vio un par de segundos y se sintió curiosamente atraído. Su rostro sereno le transmitía calma, el sube y baja de su pecho llevaba un ritmo constante y lento, su piel parecía porcelana, y sus heridas habían desaparecido. Era cierto, los vampiros se regeneraban.

¿Pero era tanto el enojo que había provocado Eren, que se había arriesgado a intentar penetrar algo que solo se podía con el permiso del humano que habitara allí? Tragó saliva, solo esperaba que al despertar no estuviese hecho una furia.

Se paró y salió de la habitación, levantando la ropa –o los restos– que había en el suelo para caminar escaleras abajo y botarlos en una caneca de la cocina.

Ladeó la cabeza y vio el mesón, donde parecía haber una nota.

Se apresuró a abrirla y leyó mentalmente.

"_Bueno, no sé si de algo sirva escribir esto, pero espero que lo estés leyendo. _

_Eren, no hay nadie en la casa. Solo están el señor Levi y tú…"_

Las manos le temblaron y dejó caer el papel, teniendo que agacharse a recogerlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué le hacían algo como eso?

"…_pero no te asustes, todo volverá a la normalidad una vez superes la prueba…"_

Prueba, ah, qué palabra tan problemática.

"…_; te diré en qué consiste: El señor Levi consigue siempre un primerizo una vez debe deshacerse de alguno de nosotros, ya sea por edad, o porque morimos por alguna razón. Él nunca nos muerde a la primera, es bastante paciente en ese aspecto. Parece un gruñón, pero es gentil y comprensivo." _

–Pff, claro.

"_Sé que no me crees…". _

– ¿Te parece? –Le habló de nuevo a la carta, rodando los ojos.

"… _pero entenderás tan pronto como lo dejes hacer las cosas como siempre lo ha hecho. _

_En fin, el punto es, que durante un mes, tal vez más, tal vez menos, estarán solos en esa casa. Levi no asistirá a compromisos de trabajo muy seguido, e intentará que el primerizo _–_en este caso tú_– _se acople a su nuevo entorno y llegue a sentirse cómodo. Una vez lo consigue, lo muerde por primera vez, siempre intentando llevarlo todo al paso de la persona nueva. _

_Obviamente no tiene uno de los mejores humores, así que procura no enojarlo, pero por lo demás no tienes de qué preocuparte. _

_Mucha suerte, Eren. _

_-Petra."_

Suspiró y arrugó la carta, botándola junto con los restos de la camisa del vampiro.

Tenía todo un revoltijo de sentimientos que le causaban estragos.

Caminó hacia la nevera y llenó un vaso con agua, subiendo a su habitación de nuevo para dejarla en la mesita de noche, junto a una lámpara.

–Ya no sé qué hacer –le habló a su inconsciente dueño, sobándose las cienes–. Todo esto es muy confuso.

Lo vio de nuevo y se rascó la nuca. Algo bueno podía sacar, solo debía buscar bien en la situación.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el sube y baja del pecho del mayor y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien cuidado que tenía el cuerpo. O eso a juzgar por su abdomen y brazos.

Se mordió el labio e hizo la vista a un lado.

Ese era uno de los pocos momentos en que maldecía ser homosexual.

Soltó un bufido con todo el aire que traía comprimido en los pulmones y volvió la vista al mayor, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlo para ver si despertaba, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo de saber que podría matarlo o dejarlo herido de gravedad debido a sus palabras.

–Calma, Eren. Calma –decidió ir por el camino del peligro.

Se agachó despacio, dejando su oreja sobre el lugar donde estaría el corazón del vampiro, no escuchaba nada. Se alteró e intentó recostándose por completo, escuchando solo la respiración del mayor. ¿Cómo era posible?

–Oi –sintió una voz gruesa llamándole la atención–. ¿Qué es lo que…?

–P-perdón, señor. Es que… no quería, fue… la puerta, el escudo ese… quiero decir… no escuchaba su corazón y…

–No tengo corazón –aclaró el mayor, sentándose en la cama para ver a su alrededor–. ¿Cómo lograste que entrara?

–Yo… le concedí el permiso…

El mayor se quedó en silencio y asintió, sin quitarle la vista de encima.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4.

El primer día no había estado tan mal como su mente le había dicho que estaría. Su dueño se había encargado de llevarlo a un muy buen restaurante para el almuerzo y también para la cena, así como le había permitido conocer la gran mansión a su gusto mientras resolvía algunos problemas por teléfono con sus socios y demás.

Había caminado un largo recorrido, encontrando que el terreno abarcaba muchas más hectáreas de las que creía, y, además de ello, tenía caballerizas. Y vaya que los caballos eran hermosos, la mayoría sangre pura, muy cuidados y de aspecto dominante.

–Hola –saludó a una yegua, pasándole la mano por el hocico, provocando que relinchara–. ¿Me dejarías montarte?

El animal agitó la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia abajo, resoplando y provocando una risa suave en el castaño.

Era una potra de pelaje negro, suave y largo que cubría sus patas y caía por su rostro y cuello dándole un aspecto elegante, sus patas lucían gruesas y fuertes y sus ojos rojizos daban la impresión de que te calaban el alma.

El castaño la acarició un poco más antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor buscando una silla para montar, algo temeroso de lo que pudiera pasarle al no saber cómo cabalgar o haberlo hecho antes en su vida.

Dejó de molestarla un momento y se acercó hacia uno de los barandales de madera, donde descansaba el asiento de cuero café con las iniciales "I.M". Curioso.

Alzó los hombro y se acercó a la yegua de nuevo, poniendo la silla sobre su espalda para ajustarla como creyó que debía hacerse, buscando también las correas para sujetarse y demás. Todo lo que alguna vez supo debía llevar un caballo para ser montado correctamente.

El animal se movió un par de veces durante el proceso, causándole algunos sustos mínimos al castaño.

Terminó de alistarla y se alejó un par de pasos para verla orgulloso de su trabajo. Se acercó de nuevo y se sujetó como pudo de la silla, subiendo con un esfuerzo demás debido a la altura de la yegua y su inexperiencia.

–Muy bien –dijo tomando aire una vez estuvo sentado y con las riendas sujetas–. ¡Arre!

Agitó las cuerdas y abrió los ojos con emoción, logrando sacudir su cuerpo apenas un poco para simular el primer galope. Pero nada, el animal no se movía, solo parecía molestarse pues movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y relinchaba, alzando las patas delanteras un poco, cual niño que hace un berrinche.

Su ceño se frunció, confuso, intentando controlar al animal que no se detenía, no parecía tener freno.

Lo intentó de nuevo, moviendo las correar a ver si lograba lo que quería, solo provocando un ataque de histeria peor. La yegua se desbocó, empezando a correr en círculos mientras relinchaba y pateaba con las patas delanteras y traseras. Eren se mantenía tan sujeto como podía, sosteniéndose incluso del lindo pelaje de la potra, pero le sería imposible mantenerse así por mucho.

Gritaba por ayuda, casi abrazado al cuello del animal que no cedía, ya desesperado, pero estaba tan lejos de la casa que dudaba que en algún momento su amo apareciera para frenar la situación y salvarle la vida. Estaba seguro de que si llegaba a caer, podría romperse varios huesos a punta de pisotones de ese animal.

Dicho y hecho.

En uno de los dichosos brincos que pegó la potra, una correa mal sujeta se zafó y dio paso a lo peor. La silla de montar se fue de lado, llevándose al menor con ella y obligándolo a soltarse de la yegua, cayendo de frente contra el suelo, recibiendo el golpe en la cabeza y sintiendo que la clavícula, un brazo que había recibido el impacto, y su tobillo que me mantenía preso de la silla, se habían roto, provocando con cada movimiento un crujido que solo le empeoraba la situación.

Empezó a chillar y gemir soltando improperios al aire, adolorido a más no poder, sujetándose como pudo la clavícula mientras giraba y se ubicaba boca arriba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras lloraba dejando ver los torrentes de líquido salino salir desde las esquinas de sus párpados.

–Oi, cálmate –escuchó de repente, justo en el momento en que el animal le iba a plantar una pata en la cabeza, terminando con su vida. El ajetreo se detuvo y la potra se quedó quieta, apenas moviendo la cabeza ante la presencia del vampiro. Pero el dolor de Eren no cesaba, y no dejaba de quejarse–. Mocoso, ¿nunca te dijeron que antes de montar un caballo que no es sumiso debes permitir que te asimile en un buen tiempo?

¿En serio era eso lo que le iba a decir en esa situación?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos al solo recibir una mirada enojada y un gemido que fue secundado por varios más.

Se acercó al castaño y lo levantó de manera nupcial, escuchando más y más quejas que decidió ignorar por el momento. Vio a la potra y decidió dejarla donde estaba, que pastara un poco si quería, ahora lo primordial eran las lesiones del más joven.

–Eren –le llamó, luego de escuchar cómo los sollozos empezaban a cesar. Tal vez se acostumbraba–. ¿Qué tanto duele?

–Demasiado –fue lo único que dijo, ocultando su rostro como pudo.

El más bajo camino escaleras arriba y llegó a la habitación del castaño, ingresando sin reparo alguno para dejarlo sobre la cama con suavidad, provocando más dolor.

–No te muevas –ordenó poniendo ambas rodillas a los lados del cuerpo del menor, quedando sentado sobre su cadera–. ¿Dónde duele?

El otro apenas y podía pensar, lo tenía encima, y aparte haciendo presión sobre su intimidad. Joder con este tipo, en verdad no lo entendía.

Señaló su clavícula, su brazo y su tobillo hasta donde su cuerpo le permitió. El pelinegro asintió despacio y levantó el trasero de la cadera del menor, echándose para atrás para desabotonar la camisa rebelando la piel tostada del humano. Acercó sus labios a la clavícula y pasó su lengua por el lugar, dejando un beso lento pero casto sobre su piel, transmitiéndole una sensación de calidez y escalofrío que hizo asomarse un sonrojo potente.

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo con las demás zonas lesionadas, haciendo que el castaño sintiera sus mejillas arder y su respiración acelerarse, no entendía cuál era el punto de besuquearlo de esa forma en donde había recibido el golpe, mucho menos el porqué de que su cuerpo reaccionara de formas morbosas e insinuara un roce moviendo apenas la cadera; pero lo que menos entendió, fue cómo el mayor, luego de terminar, se levantó como si nada y lo miró cruzándose de brazos, como si no hubiese hecho nada, y como si no notara la erección que se erguía orgullosa en el pantalón del humano.

El chupasangre era curioso.

–Como te dije, Eren –empezó a decir luego de clavarle los ojos encima–. No montes un caballo salvaje. Sabrás que lo es porque aún no tiene la marca de mi apellido.

El menor asintió desviando sus ojos verdes hacia el suelo, aún bocarriba en la cama.

–Bien. Ahora ve y encárgate de tu erección. Luego iremos a la ciudad.

Y se retiró.

El menor no terminaba de asimilar la situación, ¿cómo es que había notado su erección –que de por sí no era pequeña-, y solo le había dicho que se hiciera cargo de ello? No entendía, realmente no podía comprenderlo.

Pero no hizo más que obedecer, al fin y al cabo no podía esperar a que se le bajara sola.

Se encerró en el baño de su habitación y se metió en la tina, sin pantalones o ropa interior y la camisa suelta, con sus mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos y un sonrojo potente y marcado. Por alguna razón sentía que el pelinegro podría entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento, y que lo viera en esas condiciones no le resultaría muy agradable, de hecho, no sabía si era psicosis suya, pero llegó a sentirse observado.

Se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio inferior, avergonzado hasta consigo mismo. No sabía cómo hacer eso, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad, así que haría lo que pudiera.

Finalmente llevó su mano temblorosa a su miembro caliente y punzante, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle entero al tocarlo como si fuese la primera vez que descubría su cuerpo. Despacio y lento pasó su pulgar por la punta, jadeando apenas un poco para bajar por el glande y todo su falo; se atrevió a bajar la mirada encontrando líquido pre seminal, viscoso e incoloro, similar a la saliva. Tragó en seco y volvió a subir su mano despacio, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que a su cuerpo no le bastaba.

"_Oye, Eren" _le había dicho alguna vez Jean, el cara de caballo al que se habían llevado junto con Mikasa. Ambos el mismo día _", encontré hace poco en un libro algo interesante…" _y se lo había mostrado, claro que sí. La frase Cómo Auto complacerse se cernía con orgullo en una primera página, y las imágenes… Dios, las imágenes. _"Aquí dice que masturbarse es mejor pensando en la persona que te atrae sexualmente" _había citado mientras lo releía del libro de educación sexual… o algo así.

De repente la iluminación llegó al joven, quien abrió sus ojos verdes con asombro y detuvo su movimiento, viendo su miembro aún necesitado y dolido.

Podría funcionar.

Tomó aire y lo dejó salir en un suspiro largo, cerrando los ojos y dejando la cabeza gacha, empezando a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, primero lento, descubriéndose a sí mismo.

Gimoteó por lo bajo y empezó a pensar en varias personas, a ver con quién funcionaba, porque para ser honesto, ni él sabía quién le atraía sexualmente.

Dio con muchas caras, pero su miembro seguía punzante, insatisfecho, hasta que dio con un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio, un chico menudo, más bajo que él y mucho más tímido. Su cadera se meció hacia adelante con ansias, empezando a sentir corrientes por la espalda que le hacían gruñir por lo bajo, La mirada del pequeño rubio se intensificó, llenándose de vergüenza y lágrimas mientras gemía su nombre. Demonios, su nombre saliendo de esos labios tan delicados y pequeños, y con esa voz tan suave y tersa, casi femenina que le estremecía el cuerpo.

Gimoteó con más fuerza y arqueó la espalda, sujetándose del borde de la tina, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Su mente maquinaba escenarios imposibles e íntimos con nadie menos que Armin, el pequeño chico que veía solo en las ocasiones en que acompañaba a su madre a donar.

Nunca pensó llegar a verlo de esa manera, pero ahora que su lado pervertido salía a flote mostrándoselo desnudo y montándolo… No pudo sino creer que el pequeño se le antojaba delicioso.

Mucho.

–Argh… –su boca no podía articular sino sonidos guturales, pareciendo un animal. Intentaba decir su nombre, pero su garganta se rasgaba con cada sonido que salía de su boca, y hacía tanta fuerza para evitar gritar de placer, que empezaba a escocerle.

Tenía un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, y se intensificaba con el movimiento de su mano, al tiempo que apretaba de vez en cuando su miembro, descubriendo que eso le transmitía corrientes más intensas por la espina dorsal y le hacía mover más la cadera de forma involuntaria.

Gruñó de nuevo y logró, por lo bajó, soltar el nombre del rubio en un jadeo que se vio interrumpido por su último gemido antes de alcanzar el éxtasis. Sintió que su vientre se apretaba y se dejó ir, desplomándose en la tina mientras tomaba aire, cansado y sucio. De hecho, nunca se había sentido un ser más repugnante que ahora. Ver de esa forma a alguien tan inocente como el rubio… Qué asco.

–Veo que terminaste –escuchó de pronto, haciendo que pegara un brinco, se cubriera la entrepierna por inercia y girara la cabeza hacia Levi, quien se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, como si nada.

–S-sí señor.

El pelinegro asintió y se despegó de la puerta para dar media vuelta.

–Ahora dúchate, Eren. Saldremos en un rato –dijo cortante, volviendo a retirarse.

Extraño. Extraño como nunca antes había visto a un vampiro.

El castaño dejó escapar gran parte del aire en sus pulmones y se cubrió la cara, avergonzado a más no poder, tomándose un momento mientras su respiración se calmaba para levantarse y ducharse con rapidez. Necesitaba despejarse.

-/-/-

Pasaron algunos minutos –no muchos–, y finalmente salió de su habitación arreglado, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado y un aire más tranquilo y renovado.

El pensamiento de que era un sucio de mierda aún le pasaba por la cabeza de forma paulatina, pero hacía lo posible por evitar que eso le afectara.

–Levi…

–Soy tu amo, no te he dado el permiso de utilizar mi nombre.

El menor se heló por completo.

–Disculpe –agachó la cabeza, tragando saliva–. Mi… mi señor –Dios, ¿acababa de decir eso? –. ¿A dónde iremos?

–Me acompañarás a una gala esta noche.

–Pero, no estoy vestido para…

–Ya lo sé –le cortó, ya le parecía tan típico–. Por eso iremos primero a comprar tu ropa.

Los ojos verdes del castaño reflejaron un destello de emoción a la que por alguna razón no supo dar un porqué, y asintió como un agradecimiento silencioso hacia el pelinegro, quien puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta para caminar escaleras abajo, llegando al recibidor, esperando.

Claro, al menor le tomó cierto par de minutos entender que debía abrir la puerta, lo que irritó al vampiro, pero era tanta su emoción que no se fijó en la mirada de muerte que le dedicó el mayor en lo que pasaba por el pórtico de salida mientras él sostenía la puerta abierta. Eren solo le dio una sonrisa entusiasta y cálida.

_Demasiado cálida para un vampiro. _

–Tch, humanos –bufó Levi, caminando hacia el auto deportivo que tanto le gustaba y cuidaba.

De nuevo Jaeger no cambió su gesto, le abrió la puerta a su dueño, quien entró sin reparos de nada, e ingresó después, en el asiento del copiloto, soltando un suspiro mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

– ¿Qué, imaginarte al tal Armin en posiciones morbosas contigo te dejó muy feliz? –Soltó de repente el pelinegro, con tono amargo. Detestaba sentir tanta alegría y emoción a su alrededor.

Ya lo veía venir. Pero el castaño no se dejaría, no esta vez.

–No lo sé _mi señor_, creo que me encantaría poder hacer ese tipo de posiciones reales.

El vampiro no respondió. Punto para Eren, supuso.

Estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza, pero ni lo miraba, además el vampiro ya se encontraba manejando, y el castaño miraba por donde se supone habría un vidrio, el cual no había, pues la capota del auto estaba recogida, y los vidrios eran innecesarios, por lo que los habían bajado y ya.

Lo que restaba de camino había sido silencioso, habían recorrido un camino de tierra rodeado por varios árboles enormes, de vez en cuando la entrada a otro palacio o mansión o como fuera. Todas y cada una de esas "casas" de una belleza que lo deslumbraba sin importar qué tan acostumbrado pudiese llegar a estar.

Luego de ello, el camino se convirtió en carretera principal, y así entraron, después de otro par de minutos, a la ciudad. Pasaron por varias calles coloridas y hermosas, de apariencia limpia y moderna. Nunca pensó ver el lado de la ciudad que les correspondía a los chupa sangre, mucho menos que llegase a agradarle y pudiera ser tan hermoso. Siempre lo imaginó oscuro y deprimente. Claro, lo había visto al salir del punto de donación, rumbo a la casona de Levi, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo como ahora lo hacía.

–Oi, idiota –le llamó con tono fuerte el vampiro. ¿En qué momento se había bajado del auto? –. ¿Piensas quedarte sentado como un estúpido viendo el paisaje?

Él parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban estacionados y la tienda de ropa estaba justo en frente.

Vaya, cómo podía volarle la mente cuando quería.

–Perdone –dijo abriendo la puerta para bajarse y continuar mirando, con un poco más de disimulo.

Ingresaron al establecimiento y fueron recibidos por una mujer de estatura baja que le sonrió al pelinegro y le dio la bienvenida. Eren… Bueno, a él apenas y lo miró.

–Disculpe señor, pero sabe que aquí no están permitidos…

–Es mi esclavo. –Vaya, qué hiriente–. ¿Algún problema?

–No… no señor, disculpe –dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza–. ¿En qué puedo… ayudarles? –Indagó haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "ayudar" en plural. El ambiente empezaba a incomodar al menor.

El pelinegro pareció meditarlo. Mucho, de hecho.

–En nada, nos vamos.

¿Pero qué…?

–Pero, señor, acaba de llegar…

–No importa, de repente me di cuenta que todo aquí es una mierda. No vale la pena.

Tanto Eren como la mujer abrieron los ojos asombrados, viendo cómo el vampiro daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida.

Vale, eso había aliviado al castaño, al menos no tendría que aguantar el ambiente incómodo de saber que no era bienvenido, pero no era para ser hiriente…

Qué iluso. Como si fuese por su incomodidad.

–D-disculpe… muchas gracias –agradeció de todos modos, inclinándose para retirarse a paso rápido, siguiendo al más bajo para alcanzarlo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle hacia otra tienda, sujetándolo del brazo, recibiendo, de nuevo, una mirada capaz de sacarle el alma–. S-señor… ¿qué fue eso?

–La verdad –dijo sacudiendo el brazo para que le soltara, caminando de nuevo como si nada.

"¿La verdad? Ah, claro, ¿cómo no lo había visto? Si era la cosa más obvia del mundo…" pensó el castaño rodando los ojos, "Como si hubiese entendido algo".

Y así, pasaron de tienda en tienda, para el pelinegro todo lo que tenían todas las tiendas era una mierda, hasta que llegaron a una específica, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba, pero sí a quien atendía el lugar, que no lo trató de mejor forma en un principio, de hecho, se atrevía a decir que mucho peor, lo había mirado con un asco y desprecio increíbles, pero oh sorpresa, Levi lo conocía.

* * *

**Ay mis queridas, que pena en serio. Me excedí con el tiempo TT-TT. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. *w* Y bueno, ¿quién creen que sea el nuevo personaje? w **

**PD: Ah sí, adoro ADORO, sus reviews. Al principio creí que la historia no iba a gustar, pero miau, estoy feliz de saber que sí. **


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

–Farlan, no me avisaste que te habías movido de sitio.

–Ah, Levi, lo siento –dijo el de cabello castaño cenizo, dejando salir una risa ligera–. Tengo tantos clientes de confianza que me olvido de ti.

–Sí claro, imbécil –alegó el otro, cruzándose de brazos–. Ni tú te crees esa estupidez.

Otra risa se le escapó al tal Farlan.

–Me conoces muy bien –le dijo sonriendo de lado, acercándose como si nada para pasarle una mano por los hombros–. Pero bueno, fue una pequeña venganza debido a tu abandono.

El pelinegro quitó el brazo del otro y se alejó a una distancia prudente, viéndolo con la misma frialdad que mostraba para todos.

–Yo decido cuándo buscarte o no –demandó con aire de superioridad–. Tú solo debes esperar como un perro por mi atención.

El castaño cenizo sonrió de lado, sin responder nada. Eren solo miraba sorprendido y confundido.

–Como quieras –soltó finalmente Farlan, dirigiendo su vista hacia el otro–. ¿Y este es?

–Eren.

–Tu nuevo esclavo.

–Así es.

Hubo de nuevo un silencio en que el castaño cenizo se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, soltando un bufido.

–. ¿Por cuánto más estarás buscando?

–Por lo que sea necesario –respondió, sin mucho interés–. Pero tal parece que este será el último.

El otro abrió los ojos con asombro, buscando una respuesta, sin tragarse lo que le había dicho el otro.

–Mira sus ojos. Quiero que detalles muy a fondo sus rasgos –aclaró, señalando al menor, quien estaba igual o más confundido.

Farlan se acercó al moreno, tomando su rostro por el mentón para moverlo hacia los lados con brusquedad y apretar un poco sus mejillas, haciendo que frunciera el ceño con molestia y lo viera fijo, casi retándolo.

–Hm… sigo creyendo que no puedes basarte solo en su aspecto.

–No importa.

–Levi –le reprochó, sacudiendo la cabeza–. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado?

–No.

El otro bufó y lo tomó del brazo, casi arrastrándolo a una oficina.

–Eren, si quieres mira un par de cosas, en un momento saldremos –aclaró Farlan, cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

El humano soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar por el lugar, concentrado en todo y en nada.

–Vampiros, solo entre ellos se entienden –bufó por lo bajo, empezando a mirar las prendas muy caras y elegantes que había allí, así como ropa un poco más normal y de su gusto, ligera y cómoda, pero aún costosa y muy bien confeccionada.

Continuó caminando por el lugar hasta dar con una pared donde había una pintura hermosa, tal vez del siglo diecinueve, muy conservada y de aspecto pulcro, pintada con mucho detalle y cuidado.

Allí se veía a una mujer pelirroja, de aspecto dulce y sonriente, cuyos ojos verdes aunque pintados, reflejaban vida y emociones, tan puros y transparentes, muy expresivos. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante, de diferentes tonalidades azules y leves toques de dorado, cuya falda se abría ancha y elegante, donde sus manos se juntaban a nivel de su cintura, y en su cabellera suelta y corta hasta los hombros, se hallaba una flor blanca, una rosa.

"I.M."

De nuevo esas iniciales, ¿sería acaso su nombre? A saber, pero era hermosa, tenía la apariencia de una niña, aunque era obvio que era mucho mayor, tal vez de su edad. Y le resultó bastante familiar en cierto punto.

–Mocoso, ¿qué tanto miras?

El menor pegó un brinco y se alejó del cuadro, dándose cuenta de que era observado por Levi y Farlan, quienes no parecían muy contentos. Al parecer la plática no había salido del todo bien, ¿o tal vez les molestaba que chismeara la pintura?

–Déjalo Levi, es solo un cuadro. –Dijo el castaño cenizo, suspirando para relajar su postura–. En fin, ¿a qué venían en primer lugar?

–A comprar ropa, ¿a qué más?

–Qué agresivo, Levi –reprochó el dueño del lugar, dándole un leve empujoncito–. ¿Qué tipo de ropa?

–Para una gala.

–Ya… –el castaño cenizo miró al humano de pies a cabeza, analizando con detalle cada aspecto físico del menor–. Bien Eren, acompáñame. Y tú Levi, piensa lo que te dije mientras le busco una buena combinación de ropa.

–Tch, no prometo nada.

El otro no alegó, solo emprendió su camino hacia los vestidores siendo seguido de un muy confundido Eren, quien se limitaba a obedecer sin preguntar mucho.

–Señor… señor Farlan –balbuceó llamando la atención del otro, quien se dedicaba a sacar y sacar smokings.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Esto… ¿qué traducen las iniciales I.M.? –Indagó bajando la cabeza. Tímido.

El otro dejó salir un largo suspiro cansado, extendiendo un smoking hacia el muchacho, quien lo recibió en un instante.

–Isabel Magnolia –respondió como si nada, con tono neutro para continuar buscando.

–Ella… ¿ella quién es?

–Era. Murió hace mucho tiempo –aclaró, volviendo a pasarle un segundo conjunto para verlo fijo.

–Oh, disculpe –dijo viéndolo incrédulo–. ¿Quién era? ¿Una humana?

–Sí. Hacía parte de una familia noble en Francia, durante la revolución francesa, valga la redundancia. Ya sabrás cómo fue que murió.

El castaño hizo un breve silencio, la época de la revolución había sido dedicada a matar nobles y derrocar a la realeza. Supuso lo peor.

–Qué horrible… –murmuró acariciando su cuello por inercia, imaginar la escena de la guillotina descendiendo hasta cortarle la cabeza mientras el gentío del pueblo lo abucheaba, le ponía los pelos de punta–. Pero, señor Farlan… ¿por qué tiene un cuadro de una humana en su pared?

–Eso es algo que no puedes saber si no es de la boca de Levi. –Demandó, pasándole un último conjunto–. Ahora vamos, debes probarte esa ropa.

El castaño asintió obedeciendo sin querer molestar más a los vampiros presentes en esa tienda.

Caminó hacia los vestidores donde empezó a probarse cada una de las prendas, a veces combinándolas según lo que el castaño cenizo le indicara. Daba vueltas frente al espejo e intentaba verse como pudiera desde todos los ángulos, aunque según Farlan, aún no llegaban al indicado. Para él –claro, desconocedor de ese mundo–, todo lucía igual. No encontraba la diferencia entre la tela, los bordados. Nada.

Así pasaron varias horas. De hecho pasaron demasiadas.

–Ese es perfecto –sonrió finalmente el de ojos color miel, viéndolo con detalle mientras asentía como si hubiese encontrado la cura para el cáncer o algo similar–. ¿Qué te parece?

Ah, ahora pedía su opinión.

–Me… –no podía decir que le parecía idéntico a los demás, lo mataría–. Me gusta mucho.

El otro sonrió convencido ante la sonrisa tímida y algo temerosa del menor.

–Bien, entonces te lo llevas puesto –dijo calmado, viendo el reloj en la pared–. Después de todo se les hará tarde si deben volver a vestirse.

El castaño finalmente vio la hora que era. Si la fiesta era a eso de las ocho, tenían apenas unos treinta minutos para llegar.

Mierda.

–Levi –llamó el otro, viendo hacia la puerta de su oficina, de donde salió el pelinegro como si nada–. Ya está.

–Tardaron más de lo habitual.

–Debo admitir que encontrar algo que le sirviera fue más difícil que con los otros. Pero _quedamos _satisfechos.

Sí claro, ese plural tal vez se tratase de Farlan y su ego, Eren nunca estaría satisfecho con ropa tan elegante e incómoda. No, nunca en la vida.

–Bien. Como sea –respondió Levi seco, bufando–. Vámonos Eren. Ya casi es hora y vamos tarde.

Sonaba molesto, pero no podría decirlo con certeza, casi que manejaba el mismo tono frío.

–Se nota tu afán por ver a Hanji –se burló el castaño cenizo, palmeando la espalda del otro.

–Tch, si no fuese porque debo mantener una fachada para toda la gente que irá, mandaría la fiesta a la mierda. A esa loca prefiero mantenerla lejos.

Eren se mostró confundido.

–Sí, pienso lo mismo. Eso de que una vampiresa trate a los humanos como iguales no es normal. ¿Y supiste de su reciente adquisición? Los trata como amigos. Ugh – el dueño del establecimiento sacudió su cuerpo simulando un estremecimiento.

El pelinegro hizo silencio por un momento, frunciendo el ceño y viendo al otro como si quisiera matarlo. Farlan se dio cuenta casi al instante y bufó.

–Hombre, entiende que está muerta –le regañó, cruzándose de brazos–. Los tiempos cambian al igual que nosotros. Además, siempre he pensado que los humanos son una mierda insignificante. Envases de sangre y ya, no me vengas ahora con esa cara.

El otro no hizo comentario alguno y se limitó a chasquear la lengua. Su esclavo, por el contrario, se mostró lo suficientemente ofendido como para arriesgarse a mirar con el odio más profundo al castaño cenizo, quien le restó importancia.

–Nos vamos –el Ackerman le pagó al otro y salió sin importarle si el castaño iba o no tras él. Estaba seguro que el otro tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría. Además, su mente no estaba del todo cuerda para ese momento, aún sentía dejes de enojo y no mancharía su apellido formando un escándalo por algo que, en cierto punto, ya no debía importarle.

Farlan tenía razón. Un muerto es un muerto.

–Se-señor Levi… –escuchó detrás de él, haciendo que todo pensamiento se saliera de su cabeza para enfocarse en el idiota que le seguía.

– ¿Qué?

El otro pareció temblar y vacilar antes de entre abrir los labios y verlo tímido, temeroso.

–El señor Farlan… ¿quién es?

–El dueño de la tienda donde acabamos de comprar tu ropa –respondió esquivando el sentido más que obvio que tenía esa pregunta. Dejando callado al otro. No le permitiría indagar en su vida personal a menos que le diera la gana de dejarlo, y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Entraron al auto y se fueron sin hablar, como antes, solo que esta vez, la mente de Eren divagó por algo más que el paisaje. Pensaba en Isabel, en Levi, en Farlan, hasta en la época en que murió la pobre. En todo y en nada, volviendo su cabeza un lío.

Tanto que no se percató de la mirada intensa que le dedicaba al Ackerman.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? –Se quejó el mayor con el ceño fruncido y un tono duro y seco.

Eren se espabiló, cambiando el rumbo de sus ojos hacia la ventana.

–No hay nada que mirarle.

Y no hubo más plática. El vampiro se había ofendido, tanto, que apretaba el manubrio y la palanca de cambios hasta magullar el material, provocando un sonido crujiente.

"Mocoso de mierda" pensó queriendo estacionar el auto y lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Pero no, no lo haría por la maldita sensación de culpa y ese sentimiento que le carcomía el alma, haciendo que cumpliera su promesa. La única que haría en toda su puta vida, de eso no cabía duda.

Continuó manejando luego de respirar un poco –de hecho mucho, había abierto toda la ventana aún si estaba helando–, y vio por un momento fugaz al castaño de ojos verdes.

Se veía tranquilo y muy concentrado, casi como si estuviese filosofando el secreto del universo o el porqué de su existencia, como solían hacer todos los de su especie.

Eso no lo entendía, ¿por qué preguntarse algo tan ridículo si su tiempo era limitado? Mejor sería que solo se centraran en vivir lo mejor que pudieran y ya. Pero no, debían ser así de complicados.

–Hm, humanos –bufó rodando los ojos, volviendo a ver la vía de por sí recta y sin casi una luz. Ya se hallaban a las afueras, rumbo a los palacios de los vampiros de élite.

–Señor Levi –le llamó el menor de nuevo, irrumpiendo en su tranquilidad.

–Mocoso –dijo con determinación, como si esa palabra remplazara el "anda y haz tu pregunta de una buena vez" que quería soltarle.

–La señorita de la pintura… –su voz se apagó casi al instante, mientras veía hacia el frente, como si los árboles que pasaban fuesen interesantísimos–. No… La señorita Hanji, ¿cómo es?

Levi se limitó a rodar los ojos, al menos el mocoso había sido prudente y no había preguntado lo que sabía que le picaba la curiosidad.

Pero Hanji no era un tema de conversación interesante.

–Es una loca. No te le acerques mucho o querrá secuestrarte y experimentar con tus órganos –dijo para meterle miedo al menor, quien tembló en su asiento–. Está buscando una forma de que los humanos vivan más tiempo para que "podamos amarlos por mucho más". –Completó, lo cual no era cierto, pero no era del todo falso. Hanji era una loca que amaba la biología y al humano, pero no buscaba nada de alargar vidas ni secuestraba niñatos para eso–. Lo único que sé es que adquirió uno nuevo hace poco. El pobre debe sufrir mucho… Un tal… Armin, creo.

Al pobre castaño se le erizó la piel por completo.

Mierda.

Armin no. Aguantaría al que fuese.

Pero no con quien había tenido ese tipo de fantasía molesta no.

Bajó la cabeza sintiendo la cara arderle y retuvo el aire. El pelinegro sabía con qué molestarlo.

–Ah, ¿no era ese el niñato por el que gemías hace poco, mocoso? –Le restregó en la cara como si lo disfrutara. Claro, su tono y rostro no cambiaban.

–Le agradecería que dejase de ser tan grosero –se defendió como pudo, pero su rabia momentánea y vergüenza le ganaron la batalla–. ¿O es que está celoso?

–Eso es lo que quisieras que pasara –gruñó el otro, rodando los ojos. Ya vería la forma de hacerle pagar al idiota.

Claro, la mirada que, aunque fugaz, había sido casi asesina, hizo que el pequeño castaño se encogiera, sabiendo que había hablado de más.

Además, ¿por qué se ofendía en primer lugar? Era cierto que Armin era el "niñato" por el que había gemido hacía unas horas.

Tal vez le resultaba vergonzoso.

Finalmente llegaron a la _casa_, iluminada a más no poder, llena de luces estrafalarias en la entrada, varios autos aparcados en la entrada, y un grupo enorme de vampiros –eso pensó– bailando en el recibidor, mientras la música sonaba casi a estallidos.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba música así, que sintió una excitación similar a la de un niño que adquiere un juguete nuevo, y no pudo evitar erguirse para ver mejor, aunque no hiciese la diferencia.

El pelinegro gruñó de nuevo y aparcó, apagando el convertible y bajando con un suspiro, mientras el menor no esperó nada para salir y casi correr a las escaleras, recordando que ya no contaba con ese libertinaje, y que el otro podría desquitarse como le plazca. Más aún si estaban solos en la casa.

Levi se adelantó pasándole por el lado como si nada, tocando el timbre mientras se soltaba un poco el cuello de la camisa, parecía resignado al ambiente.

– ¡Enano! –Fue la primera declaración que escuchó de la castaña de lentes que abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro, que en comparación, era mucho más bajo.

Quiso reír, pero se contuvo como pudo.

–Creí que no vendrías.

–Créeme. Estuve tentado. –Declaró el otro subiendo un poco el tono de voz debido al volumen de la música. Hizo una pausa y olisqueó el lugar, sintiéndose nauseabundo–. ¿Dónde está la gente sofisticada?

La pregunta descolocó al menor, quien ladeó la cabeza sin ser capaz de hablar aún.

–Oh, cierto. Están atrás. En el jardín trasero. Allí no llega la música –aclaró la mujer, hablando por sobre la música sin dejar de sonreír–. Oye, ¿y qué belleza trajiste esta vez?

–Se llama Eren. Y no es una belleza, es un humano –declaró girando hacia el muchacho para indicarle que se acercara, a lo que obedeció–. Solo no le des alcohol, aún no lo entreno para eso.

La otra asintió contenta, haciendo que el otro rodara los ojos y se fuera. Dejando a Eren con la loca.

Él solo tembló al saberse solo con ella.

–Dime, Eren. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a una fiesta? –Indagó cerrando la puerta tras ella, logrando que el bullicio menguara.

–Sí señora –respondió conservando distancia, con timidez y recelo.

–Qué bueno –declaró la otra, plantándole una mano en el hombro con demasiada fuerza mientras se carcajeaba–. Te va a encantar.

–Si… usted lo dice –le sonrió como pudo, simulando no estar con los nervios de punta.

–Soy Hanji –le aclaró, empezando a empujarlo casi a la fuerza dentro del lugar, siendo un humo lleno de luces y una música estridente lo primero que lo recibió al abrir la puerta.

"_Por favor, que no sea como dice el chupa sangre"_

* * *

**Hola mis amores, espero que les guste como va porque he movido cielo, mar y tierra para intentar conservarlo bello (?)**

**Les advierto que de aquí en adelante se presentará un Ooc bien salvaje en un personaje que la mayoría de la gente santifica (no tanto como eso, pero siempre es bueno y quise cambiarlo). **

**Se los dedico con puro amorsh y espero que me dejen sus bellos Reviews que me animan muchote. **

**¡Los veo en el próximo!**


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

Al ingresar sintió un mareo y un calor abochornante, quedó enceguecido por las luces y se dejó guiar por la mujer hacia el interior. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja y saludaba a todos los que se encontraban dentro.

Al parecer, y por la forma respetuosa en que la saludaban –y al "pequeño" detalle de que no tenían colmillos–, supuso que todos eran humanos.

Los humanos de los vampiros que estaban fuera en su festejo peculiar.

Todos vestían elegantes, pero vivían una farra que no ameritaba dichos trajes costosos, sino más bien algo holgado y cómodo.

–Quiero que conozcas a alguien –gritó la mujer… Hanji, luego de haber llegado a un rincón más alejado y calmado.

–De acuerdo.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! –Continuó, tironeando de él de repente para meterlo de un empujón en una habitación, cerrando con un "que la pasen bien" antes de irse.

Eren inevitablemente se giró asustado al oír una exclamación detrás de él. Ah perfecto…

Armin.

–Tú –casi gritaron al unísono, viéndose incrédulos–. ¡Creí que habías muerto!

Se miraron y unas sonrisas llenas de burla se instalaron en sus caras para soltarse en carcajadas.

–Espera, ¿quiere decir que también a ti te recogieron para ser esclavo?

–Prefiero el término Donante Personal –corrigió el rubio, levantando un dedo acusador mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa–. Y sí, también.

– ¡Eso es genial!

–Con la señorita Hanji lo es… No sé cómo ocurra en otros casos… –Meditó un momento y casi como si el foco se le hubiese encendido, dirigió la vista hacia el castaño–. Ah sí, ¿cómo te ha ido con el señor Ackerman?

–A sido… –no diría que malo, pero tampoco que bueno. Lo clasificaría como un poco menos que una mierda–… Una experiencia curiosa.

– ¿En serio? He escuchado que no tiene buena fama.

–No me digas –murmuró rodando los ojos, bufando–. Como sea, no creo que mi _dueño _sea de lo que queramos hablar.

–Tienes razón –sonrió el rubio, soltando una pequeña risa de nuevo–. Entonces… ¿has vuelto a saber de tu hermana?

– ¿Mikasa? ¿Cómo sabes de ella? –Indagó ladeando la cabeza.

–Ah, eso –los ojos azules del rubio vagaron un poco por la habitación–. La conocí a ella antes que verte a ti en los puntos de donación.

–Vaya –el castaño sujetó su mentón mientras asentía–. Es curioso que no me lo contara nunca.

El otro soltó una risita nerviosa, siendo más que obvio.

–Por nada, supongo.

–Ajá… –se cruzó de brazos viendo sus movimientos incómodos–. ¿Armin?

–Ah, dime –chilló pegando un brinquito al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos enormes y expresivos sobre los del otro.

–Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

– ¿Yo? –Hubo un par de risas de nuevo–. ¡Qué va! Para nada.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos, haciendo que el otro tragara saliva.

–Está bien… –se rindió el más bajo, rascándose la nuca–. Cuando conocí a Mikasa la iban a recoger como "donante personalizada"…

–Esclava.

–Ese no es el punto –le regañó suspirando–. Ella me habló de que tenía un hermano que quedaría solo… Lucía desesperada, así que le pregunté cómo podía ayudar.

El más alto pareció entenderlo todo.

–Ella me dijo que te cuidara, así fuese a distancia, pero que me encargara todo lo que pudiese que tu bienestar.

–Pero qué sobreprotectora.

–Eren, es tu hermana.

–Pero sigue siendo sobreprotectora.

–Bueno, lo que hizo fue buscar tu bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose en uno de los mullidos asientos del lugar, señalando otro igual para el de ojos verdes, el castaño obedeció e imitó al otro.

–Así que… ¿nos conocimos porque Mikasa lo planeó?

–No lo digas de esa forma.

–Pero fue así, ¿no?

–Sí.

Hubo un silencio algo largo, donde el más alto se removió en la silla.

–Ya veo…

– ¿Decepcionado? –Dijo el otro, haciendo una mueca disconforme.

–Algo.

–Pero… no veo por qué –Habló el rubio, jugando con sus manos–. Es decir, en lo que llegamos a conversar… pues… quedamos en buenos términos, ¿no?

–Sí, pero es increíble que hasta para conocer personas deba estar la influencia de Mikasa.

–No le veo el problema.

Eren se limitó a bufar, enfurruñado mientras se acomodaba mejor.

–No lo entiendes.

– ¿Qué no entiendo, Eren? Creo que si me lo explicas será mejor –dijo el rubio, tomando de repente sus manos, haciendo que pegara un brinco y lo viera asombrado.

–Es… nada… agh, no sé… –vaciló y dio varias vueltas en su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño–. Es solo que…

–Creo que sé qué ocurre –dijo el otro, sonriendo mientras se acercaba. Eren retrocedió por inercia, sonrojado.

–A-Armin…

–Tranquilo, Eren. La señorita Hanji se encargará de que no entre nadie… –Murmuró de repente el rubio, sintiéndose de pronto valiente al tomar la iniciativa, sin detener su aproximación hacia el castaño, quien ya no tenía hacia donde retroceder gracias al espaldar de la silla.

–No… no creo que sea buena idea –intentó detenerlo, pero el otro le detuvo las manos con fuerza, haciendo que lo viera alarmado.

Un siseo suave silencio los balbuceos del más alto, quien tragó saliva, incómodo, acomodándose como pudo en la silla, viendo los labios del rubio, cuyas esquinas se encontraban curvadas en una sonrisa y se acercaban con una lentitud peligrosa.

–E-espera…

–Deja de hacerte el rogado –alegó el más bajo, mostrándole de pronto un par de ojos carmesí y un par de colmillos que se asomaron en su sonrisa, la cual cambió de dulce a pícara–. No te dolerá… haré que sea placentero.

–N-no… no eres…

–Humano. –Completó rodando los ojos–. No lo soy.

–Pero, Hanji…

–Ella cree que estoy enamorado –casi se burló, manteniendo su tono de voz entre serio y provocativo.

–Pero…

–Eren. Lo único que me gusta de ti es el olor de tu sangre. No seas tan iluso.

El comentario sonó hiriente, tanto, que sus ojos verdes, antes brillantes y emocionados, se habían llenado de lágrimas que no quería dejarle ver. Forcejeó de nuevo, haciendo que los huesos de sus muñecas traquearan de pronto, provocándole un gemido ante el fuerte agarre que el rubio mantenía, quien frunció el ceño de pronto y lo empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran de la silla, causando un gruñido incluso más fuerte que antes.

–Eres igual… –casi sollozó el menor, sin dejar de forcejear y causarle a sus músculos y huesos un dolor punzante–. ¡Eres igual a esos malditos chupa sangre!

–Haz silencio –demandó poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza–. Será muy interesante ver la cara de Levi cuando vea que su primerizo fue mordido por otro.

Allí estaba todo.

–No…

Ni si quiera su sangre le resultaba de importancia… Todo era sobre la competencia y humillación que buscaban causarse entre los de esa estirpe. Él solo era un medio más.

–Maldito –frunció el ceño, volviendo a forcejear–. ¡Eres un mal nacido que merece la muerte!

–Ni yo lo hubiese dicho mejor.

Se escuchó de pronto junto con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Ambos giraron para encarar a un castaño cenizo, cuyo cabello tenía tonalidades diferentes. Sus ojos también brillaban en un color carmesí. Hanji estaba en la puerta, con el rostro deformado en un gesto de shock, y junto al nuevo personaje, se encontraba quien creyó que nunca volvería a ver.

Mikasa.

–Dios mío… ¡Eren!

– ¿Es él? –Indagó el desconocido, viendo a la pelinegra quien asintió al borde del llanto–. Bien.

Fue cuando Eren notó a Hanji salir corriendo hacia vaya a saber dónde.

El nuevo personaje se acercó hacia el rubio quien se separó del castaño en un instante y, casi a la velocidad de la luz, se paró justo frente al otro, quien le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

–Jean –exclamó el rubio con repentina seriedad.

–Armin –dijo el de rostro alargado y rasgos finos, fijando sus ojos pardos de repente en los verdes del humano–. Me sorprende que tengas las agallas de aparecer y atacar a uno de los humanos de alguien como Levi.

Armin gruñó.

–Pienso lo mismo.

Ah perfecto, otra interrupción.

–L-Levi.

–Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre, mocoso.

El castaño se incorporó y bajó la mirada, viendo cómo Hanji se le acercaba de pronto.

–Disculpe, señor.

–Oh, querido, ¿te encuentras bien? –Indagó la de cabello caoba mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. De alguna forma esa acción le había provocado un revoltijo de sensaciones que causó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo, viendo a la mujer, quien empeoró su gesto–. Yo… no debí… lo siento…

–No importa –dijo haciendo que lo soltara con poca delicadeza–. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me usen –declaró con tono despectivo, viendo a Armin y en cierto punto a Levi, quien aún le provocaba temor.

Salió con pasos fuertes siendo seguido por Mikasa, quien se mordía el labio intentando alcanzarlo mientras chillaba su nombre. Toda la fiesta se había detenido, y todos, absolutamente todos los humanos, mantenían sus ojos clavados en el castaño que se retiraba no muy contento.

* * *

**Hello people! (?)**

**He vuelto de las sombras. **

**Hace poco logré adelantar dos capítulos más además de este, cuando pueda adelantar otros dos subiré el que sigue, y así, para, en caso de quedarme corta por demasiado tiempo, tener algo que subir. *w***

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que pasará luego? **

**Cualquier crítica constructiva y los "lo veía venir" serán bien recibidos (?) ¡Los adoro a todos! Espero que les haya gustado. **


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.

Sus manos se apretaban en puños a medida que escuchaba a su hermana hablando. No era como si la oyese en primer lugar, porque su mente estaba centrada en el asco y la rabia que sentía por los malnacidos chupasangre. Definitivamente no había uno solo que valiera la pena. Todos y cada uno de ellos merecían una muerte lenta. ¿Pero qué podría hacer un humano debilucho contra una sociedad tan organizada y metódica como la que ellos tenían? Dentro de todo manejaban las cosas a la perfección, aún si los denigraban, nada se les escapaba pues todos los miembros de esa sociedad colaboraban en algo sin un motivo aparente, o eso parecía.

La pelinegra lo calmaba como podía, había empezado a hablar sobre su vida con el tal Jean, que la trataba muy bien y esas mierdas.

A él, por horrible que sonara, le importaba poco o nada.

Solo estaba concentrado en lo frustrado que se sentía y la intensa mirada de las demás personas a través de las ventanas, así como de los susurros y cuchicheos de los demás vampiros presentes.

Los odiaba, a todos.

-/-/-/-

–Así que… –empezó a decir el rubio, sonriendo con soberbia–. ¿Qué me harán, par de idiotas?

Tanto Jean como Levi se miraron mutuamente, conteniendo su ira y comunicándosela al otro de esa forma.

Hanji hizo el amague de avanzar, iracunda, sintiéndose utilizada por el que creyó que era un joven bueno y en verdad enamorado. Un agarre fuerte la detuvo.

–Llegan tarde –alegó el pelinegro en el momento en que la científica se fijó en los ojos azules que le dirigía una mirada que aunque parecía severa, era conciliadora y tranquilizadora.

–Disculpa, Levi –Habló Erwin, una vez supo que la de lentes se había calmado–. Estuvimos algo atareados regulando a los demás invitados.

El otro asintió comprendiendo, volviendo la mirada hacia Arlert, quien se carcajeaba de repente.

–Qué situación causé, eh –dijo el invitado indeseado, limpiando sus lágrimas–. Y todo por un humano… quién lo diría.

–Cierra la puta boca de una vez –gruñó Jean, haciendo también el amague de avanzar, siendo detenido del mismo modo.

–Oh… ahora los patos le tiran a las escopetas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Armin era intocable solo por llevar sangre más que noble.

Era el nieto de uno de los miembros del consejo de ancianos, siendo así una de las figuras más importantes y –lamentablemente–, representativas del mundo vampírico. Nadie tenía la posibilidad de hacerle nada, fuese emocional, o físicamente.

Aquel que osara hacerlo sería liquidado.

Levi caminó despacio hacia el otro, acomodándose la camisa como si nada, con el gesto neutro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio más bajo, quien se tensó a la defensiva, tragando saliva. Con el Ackerman no se sabía nunca que haría a continuación.

–Luces confiado, Arlert –empezó a decir, luego de haber aclarado su garganta. Todos hacían silencio–. Me pregunto qué tanto puede durar eso…

–No puedes tocarme –se defendió el aludido, intentando que su risa no sonara nerviosa, sin éxito.

– ¿No? –El pelinegro ladeó una sonrisa que heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Él nunca… nunca hacía algo así–. ¿Según quién?

–Mi abuelo y toda la corte… –Continuó–. Eres insignificante en comparación conmigo.

La sonrisa casi simpática y tétrica se borró del rostro del imponente vampiro, cambiando dicho gesto por una mirada mortífera.

–Tienes razón –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que ahogara una exclamación–. No puedo tocarte… pero este insignificante insecto, se encargará de imposibilitarte la vida… porque no hay nada más irritante que una plaga, ¿verdad?

Armin no entendió del todo lo que decía pero los demás sí, y no pudieron sino abrir los ojos, incómodos.

Terminarían envueltos de cierta forma. Lo sabían a ciencia cierta, porque todos le debían algo significativo al pelinegro, y estaban dispuestos a servirle por ello.

Tanto Hanji como Erwin, Mike, Jean y muchos otros allí presentes, habían sido humanos por mucho tiempo, y el pelinegro, durante la peste negra, les ofreció vivir por una eternidad, mostrándoles lo que sería el mundo dentro de algunos siglos, justo cuando su raza decidiera tomar el control sobre la humanidad. Ellos accedieron al instante, porque morían debido a su enfermedad terminal y anhelaban un respiro de sus vidas miserables, ser capaces de ver hacia abajo desde un pedestal hecho por las mismas mierdas que les habían condenado a perecer al abandonarlos en la pobreza. No habían contemplado la posibilidad de que dicha vida eterna no fuese tan buena como se pintaba.

Y claro, en un principio vivieron llenos de gozo, disfrutando del título de nobles que gracias al Ackerman se les había otorgado, pero luego de un tiempo, aquel desprecio hacia los humanos y gobernantes se esfumó y la necesidad de seguir con vida también. Cien años ya eran demasiado, no había de qué o cómo sorprenderse.

Fue en ese momento en que intentaron pedirle al más bajo que los matara, siendo denegada su petición, mientras este alegaba que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Y no mentía.

Guerras mundiales, evolución tecnológica y química, descubrimiento del universo y muchas más cosas empezaron a desatarse frente a sus ojos, todo por obra de los humanos, que sintieron el poder llenarlos al punto en que perdieron el control de todo y llegaron a casi destruir el planeta. Fue allí donde entraron los vampiros.

Ahora todo estaba en orden, y el cargo de los humanos fue distribuido entre los vampiros de apariencia más anciana. Aquellos que no llegasen a manchar la sociedad con corrupción. Los más viejos.

Pero claro, había un pilar que fallaba, un pilar corrupto y susceptible a los deseos caprichosos de su nieto. Un pilar que debían encargarse de sacar, de reemplazar.

Levi lo consideraba siempre, dejándolo solo en pensamientos. Pero si había alguien que tenía derecho legítimo a ese puesto, era el Ackerman. El primer vampiro surgido. El pionero de la raza.

Él bien podría ser el único miembro de la corte y mantener todo incluso mejor. Pero la fama no era lo suyo, y no quería tener todo un séquito detrás lamiéndole los pies. Por eso había preferido mantenerse al margen y actuar como uno más de los nobles.

Contadas personas eran las que sabían su verdadera identidad: Hanji, sus "guardaespaldas" y claro, la corte. Ellos eran los únicos que se doblegaban ante la sola mirada del Ackerman.

Éste, hecho una furia, soltó el cuello del rubio para limpiar sus manos con un pañuelo haciendo la cara más asqueada que surgió de su rostro siempre sereno. Murmurando un ligero y despreocupado "me ensucie" que ofendió sobremanera al otro.

–Como sea –continuó Levi, rompiendo el silencio e impidiendo que el indeseado de la fiesta soltara algo que terminara de irritarlo–. Por invasión a propiedad privada e intento de violación a un esclavo ajeno, podrías hundirte en la cárcel. Y créeme que me encargaría de eso… pero preferiría no darme ese gusto por ahora –carraspeó y lo tomó del antebrazo, lanzándolo de un empujón hacia Erwin y el recién llegado Mike, quienes lo recibieron con poca delicadeza, aún si alegaba que lo soltaran con palabras como "sucios repugnantes" y "estúpidos perros". A ellos poco o nada les importaba, al igual que al Ackerman–. Sáquenlo, estoy seguro que más de uno aquí repudia su presencia.

Y así lo hicieron, haciendo que muchos de los presentes respiraran tranquilos.

–Ahora, Hanji –le vio fijo, con mirada fiera–. Vuelve a permitir que un estúpido se acerque a mis esclavos, y juro que todo aquello que deseé hacerle al idiota de Arlert, te lo haré a ti.

Ante dicho comentario, la de lentes no supo sino tragar saliva, incómoda y sonriendo nerviosa. Él no amenazaba, él daba aviso.

-/-/-

Finalmente había hecho que Mikasa saliera llorando hacia ningún sitio en específico. Había sido duro con ella, pero estaba seguro de que entendía, porque lo conocía de toda la vida y sabía que derramaba en todos su ira aún si no tenían nada que ver con el problema.

Ahora se encontraba solo siendo observado desde la distancia por todos los demás despreciables chupa sangres que alegaban su elegancia pomposa y repugnante.

Él solo quería irse. No sabía a dónde, pero irse.

–Oi –y ahí estaba, la cabeza de su _lista negra_–. ¿Qué haces ahí como un estúpido? Levántate, Eren.

Lo vio por encima de su hombro, con odio puro y asesino, sin mediar palabra y obedeciendo de mala gana, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Levi solo se cruzó de brazos y chasqueó la lengua.

–Eres temperamental por lo que veo.

–Deberían darle un premio por notarlo, entonces –gruñó el humano, haciendo que el ceño del pelinegro se frunciera.

–Insolente.

–Chupa sangre.

Todos los presentes observaban al muchacho de boca demasiado grande y a su dueño, que al parecer no pensaba castigarlo.

–Al auto –ordenó con tono dominante, recibiendo una risa burlona.

– ¿Qué le hace creer que le haré caso?

El pelinegro hizo una pausa y bufó, rodando los ojos, tomando el antebrazo del menor y acercándolo a una distancia peligrosa de su rostro, dejándole ver sus ojos rojizos y una mirada furibunda así como una sonrisa ladina, apenas notoria y torcida.

–Que puedo matarte si quiero.

–No lo hará.

–Eres confiado –el agarre en su brazo aumentó, haciendo que un gemido adolorido se escapara de su boca mientras se retorcía hasta quedar a la altura del mayor–. Pero estúpido. Como un niño.

–No me jo-

–Ahora, subiremos al auto –empezó, trayéndolo aún más cerca, para que su tono solo fuese escuchado por el otro–. Y dejarás las idioteces antes de que te arranque la cabeza del cuerpo y deje esos bonitos ojos verdes en el suelo, fuera de donde deben estar.

El castaño se estremeció. El vampiro no mostraba un ápice de burla o amenaza, era una promesa, y lo notaba por la mirada que le dirigía, fría, segura y sádica.

Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto orgulloso, viéndolo con la dignidad por el suelo mientras asentía y era soltado de un tirón, recibiendo la orden silenciosa de avanzar.

No hubo un solo murmullo en los invitados hasta que se fueron.

Era natural ver a Levi siendo un mandón con sus esclavos, siempre dejando claro quién mandaba sobre sus vidas, pero nunca lo habían visto tan alterado al punto de llegar al tacto fuerte con ellos.

De hecho, no solía ni tocarlos. Ellos solo obedecían a la primera.

_Este era diferente. _

Los ojos del vampiro siguieron a Eren hasta que ingresó en el auto, cerrando con fuerza para luego dar vuelta e ingresar también en el puesto del piloto, con una sonrisa indescifrable que le causó aún más terror al humano.

–Te encontré –y sus orbes ahora azules se clavaron en las verdes anonadas–. Y esta vez nadie va a tocarte.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8.

Los ojos verdes que apenas se veían tras esa cortina de cabello rojizo se mantenían fríos, perdidos y con la mirada fija en la figura de un hombre que caminaba hacia ella, riendo.

–Aún no puedo creerlo, Isabel –se burló el personaje, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la joven para tomarla del rostro–. Él sigue creyendo que podrá encontrar a tu reencarnación… pero ni siquiera sabe que nunca fuiste humana.

La más baja sonrió a medias y bostezó, acomodándose en su lugar, sin cambiar su expresión en nada. Ni siquiera la mínima curva que se había formado en su boca había alterado su rostro.

–Lo tenemos, Farlan –murmuró con tono ronco, plantando sus labios en los delgados del castaño cenizo, quién correspondió sin miramientos–. Solo es cuestión de convencer al castaño de que nos ayude.

–No va a ser difícil. Ese niñato odia a los vampiros.

–Farlan, querido –la mujer le tomó del cabello con la misma sonrisa, tirando de repente hacia atrás con los ojos rojizos mientras parecía gruñir, sacándole un gemido al hombre–. ¿No pensaste si quiera en que al odiar la raza, no nos haría caso tampoco, idiota?

–E-ese no es el punto… –se quejaba por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos al sentir los colmillos de la pelirroja clavarse en su cuello–. Podemos prometerle libertad… los humanos caen fácil.

Ella se dedicaba a beber del otro, suspirando luego de dejarlo en paz, pasándose la lengua por los labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Tienes razón –su tono era ronco y apenas audible en esa habitación oscura y cerrada–. Y cuando pase, ese niño será nuestro acceso inmediato hasta él. Ya no habrá un pionero. Y tendremos control sobre la corte… porque… –sus ojos volvieron a su tono natural mientras soltaba una risa larga–. Seré la pobre viuda del primer vampiro.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo para juntar sus labios por segunda vez, desencadenando una serie de caricias que llevaron al sexo desenfrenado y salvaje.

-/-/-

El castaño se mantenía mirando hacia la ventana intentando calmarse, desconcertado a más no poder.

El transcurso en el auto había sido silencioso e incómodo luego de aquella frase curiosa que le había helado la sangre.

¿Que lo había encontrado? ¿A qué se refería?

–Eren –escuchó su nombre de una voz serena, reconocible aún entre un bullicio–. ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Eso importa? –Bufó el otro, rodando los ojos sin mirarlo, viendo el diluvio que se desataba afuera.

Un chasquido hizo eco en la habitación mientras un peso extra hundía el colchón de su cama, justo a su lado. Demasiado cerca.

–Deja de actuar como un mocoso.

–Tal vez no lo haya notado, pero soy un mocoso para alguien tan viejo como usted –murmuró el castaño, girando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del pelinegro, profundos y torrenciales. Se sintió atrapado.

–Lo eres –murmuró el vampiro, pasando su brazo por detrás del moreno para dejar que su mano hiciera presión en un punto de la cama, lejos de su propio cuerpo, haciendo que por inercia quedase más cerca al del humano atrevido y temperamental que tenía junto a él–. Y no me importa en realidad.

Las orbes verdes del otro apenas y pudieron despegarse de los penetrantes irises azules que lo escudriñaban para ver los labios pálidos y delgados de su dueño. Por un momento lo vio… frágil.

–S-señor…

–Lo que te hizo Armin no será pasado por alto –le interrumpió el mayor al ver de forma detallada el leve sonrojo que se pintaba despacio en el rostro del moreno mientras sus labios se entreabrían por inercia y entrecerraba los ojos, acercándose. Qué humano más curioso, queriendo besar a un chupasangre. "No, Eren" pensó, alejándose–. Me encargaré de que lo paguen él y su familia.

El castaño parpadeó sorprendido, notando el error que por un impulso casi comete mientras carraspeaba. Haciendo la mirada hacia un costado, avergonzado.

– ¿Por qué le da tanta importancia? –Indagó con tono quedo e inseguro. En verdad ese humano tenía muchas facetas.

Aunque no tantas como las que podría mostrar el ser frío que le tomaba de repente por el mentón, haciendo que lo viera fijo y notase la determinación e ira que reflejaban sus ojos.

–Porque nadie toca lo que es mío.

Aquello había sonado tan posesivo y autoritario, que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del moreno, provocando que su sonrojo empeorara por razones que desconocía.

–No lo entiendo…

–No hay nada que entender –murmuró el pelinegro pasando despacio su pulgar por el labio del castaño, haciendo que su respiración se detuviera–. Eres mío.

Él no se atrevió a responder, respirando a duras penas mientras apretaba los puños sin saber qué hacer.

El humano estaba listo.

–Eren… –el menor espabiló parpadeando para volver a fijar sus ojos en los del otro, arrepintiéndose de ello–. ¿Me permitirías morderte?

Él lo vio incrédulo por un par de segundos, balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

– ¿Por qué… por qué lo pregunta en primer lugar? –masculló con tono quedo aunque odioso–. Solo hágalo. Soy su esclavo después de todo.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en el rostro del mayor. Era la segunda que veía en él, solo que no mostraba ese sadismo de antes. Era… pícara.

–No, no eres mi esclavo –murmuró el otro deslizando los cuerpos de ambos hasta que la espalda del más alto tocó la colcha de la cama.

–Usted me compró…

La lengua tibia y suave del pelinegro se deslizó por la piel del menor, haciendo que jadeara.

–Solo les di a los de la corte lo que piden para permitirme tenerte aquí –dijo seguro y conciliador, subiendo sus manos despacio por el cuerpo del menor por encima de la ropa–. Pero después de ti no habrá más humanos a quienes morder.

– ¿D-de q-qué… habla? –Murmuró Eren entre suspiros y sonidos vergonzosos.

–De que eras a quien buscaba entre los esclavos –respondió, viéndolo fijo para acercarse a su rostro dejando su cuello en paz, deteniendo su lengua sobre su piel tibia y tostada.

El menor apenas y podía respirar, intentando por todos los medios controlar su agitación errática, la cual era causada por la cercanía peligrosa e insinuante roce que tenía el mayor en su cuerpo, provocándole estragos.

–Señor… aléjese –murmuró, mordiéndose el labio mientras intentaba empujarlo, sin fuerza.

–Tu boca alega que me aparte –empezó el pelinegro, moviéndose de nuevo contra el humano–. Pero tu cuerpo me recibe de inmediato…

–Eso es porque pasa con cualquier puto vampiro que… ngh… –ahogó sus palabras al sentir la mano helada del mayor colarse por debajo de su ropa, tocando su pecho–. L-Levi…

–Aún no te he dado permiso de llamarme así –demandó, relamiéndose los labios.

–D-disculpe… se-ñor –murmuró enojado consigo mismo por responder a sus caricias y roces.

–Así está mejor… tan sumiso… a mí merced.

El otro solo gruñó al sentir la lengua deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus colmillos rozaban su piel, tanteando el terreno.

–Señor…

–Contigo será diferente –dijo alejándose de la zona que creyó que mordería–. Te haré llegar al orgasmo.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro, incapaz de decir palabra al sentir que le desvestía despacio, viéndolo con sus orbes rojizos bañados en lujuria. Nunca se había sentido tan deseado, tan prohibido… tan inalcanzable.

Un jadeo lleno de gozo se escapó de sus labios al pensar en la manera en que el otro lo veía, tan hambriento, como si fuese el dulce más delicioso que nunca más probaría. El que debía disfrutar hasta el final para no olvidar su sabor.

Demonios.

–Se-señor… –murmuró, arrastrando las palabras entre respiraciones sonoras y erráticas.

–Shhh… –le silenció con sus labios en un beso casto, causándole aún más impacto al humano que, aunque algo reacio, se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos luego de un momento.

Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo a ese vampiro, no entendía la razón, solo sentía que le pertenecía de mucho antes.

Las manos frías del pelinegro de repente se sintieron tibias, casi ardientes al tacto, provocando que su cuerpo se relajara con cada caricia, suave, lenta y tortuosa que le daba. Sus labios de apariencia rasposa y seca ahora se sentían húmedos en su piel, y su roce no hacía más que descontrolarlo.

Sabía, dentro de todo, que ese par de ojos que antes eran una muralla y ahora lo exploraban rebuscando en su alma, no debía encontrarlos tan hermosos, tan atrapantes. De hecho, no debía estar disfrutando nada de eso, pues, irremediablemente, le trajo el recuerdo de la mujer pelirroja en el punto de donación.

–Oi –escuchó de repente, haciendo que pegara un brinco, alarmado–. Deja de pensar en eso… Yo no soy ningún sádico.

¿Cómo es que…?

– ¿…Lees mi mente?

El vampiro no respondió y lamió el vientre bajo del humano, provocándole un gemido que hirió su garganta.

–Solo te diré… que soy el único que puede hacerlo.

Eren no sabía si tranquilizarse o no ante eso; pero ahora no podía ni siquiera pensar con coherencia, las manos del otro solo le transmitían corrientes eléctricas a través de la espalda.

–E-está bien… –murmuró, atreviéndose a llevar sus manos al cabello negro del mayor, tirando un poco de él–. Solo… no los lea todo el tiempo…

El otro no pudo evitar jadear enternecido, ese mocoso era su ruina.

–No lo haré entonces… –respondió con tono ronco, deshaciéndose de lo que le quedaba de ropa, viendo con un brillo curioso la entre pierna despierta del joven.

Se mordió el labio como pudo sin clavar sus propios colmillos en él y subió despacio por su pecho, dejando un camino de marcas y saliva hasta llegar a su cuello, respirando de forma pesada para besarlo con detalle, deleitándose con los espasmos del joven y la manera en que apretaba su mandíbula queriendo evitar gemir. No tocaba aún su miembro duro y punzante, pero el menor ya era un manojo de sensaciones placenteras bajo su tacto.

–Señor…

–Dime, Eren –dijo en tono suave cerca de su oído, lamiendo su mejilla un poco para rozar de nuevo su cuerpo contra el del menor.

Se escuchó un gemido ronco que asimiló como el aullido de un perro.

–Yo… –tomó aire y se estremeció al recibir otra caricia lenta y tortuosa–. ¿Puedo tocarlo…?

No pudo ante esa petición, simplemente lo derrotó.

–Tanto como quieras –le permitió, ansioso de repente, como hacía siglos no se sentía.

Su cuerpo no pudo contener las ganas de sentir al joven de ojos verdes e inocentes, mucho menos pudo contra el deseo de besar sus labios delgados y algo rosados… se abrían de una forma tan morbosa que le provocaba estragos en la mente. Ni siquiera él supo el porqué de que los suyos, fríos y pálidos, terminaron chocando contra ellos en una danza lenta y furtiva, casi prohibida donde solo bailaban los dos, coordinados y concentrados en lo que hacían.

Tanto fue el magnetismo de ese humano con él, que no pudo frenar a su lengua, ofreciéndole a la del menor un roce nuevo y lento, cargado de sensaciones que calentaron los cuerpos de ambos.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron a lo largo de su espalda cubierta por la ropa, haciendo que su piel ardiera aún si en verdad el otro no la sentía bajo la propia, y apenas tuvo oportunidad de separarse de ese licor adictivo que eran sus labios, se encargó de quitarse él mismo la camisa, con afán, haciendo que muchos botones volaran a través de la habitación para volver a la danza que dejó a medias, siendo recibido de inmediato por el joven que ahora estaba cegado de igual forma, ambas almas profundamente entregadas a la otra, disfrutando del roce, del tacto morboso.

–Señor… ngh… se-

–No… di mi nombre, Eren –le interrumpió el mayor entre besos, logrando que el menor aumentara su agarre y lo pegara más contra su cuerpo.

–Levi… –nunca creyó que escuchar aquello de la boca de un mocoso pudiese enloquecerlo de esa forma, mucho menos que su voz saliera tan cargada de deseo carnal como lo había hecho.

Joder.

Lo vio fijo y lamió su labio inferior, sintiendo cómo los dedos del joven simulaban rasguños en su espalda, mientras, de forma discreta, frotaba su cadera contra su miembro, que sorpresivamente, estaba despierto y necesitado.

Jadeó de nuevo dejando ver sus colmillos a través de sus labios entreabiertos y empezó a bajar su pantalón despacio, viendo la dirección que tomaban los orbes verdes del humano, complacido.

Escuchó un gruñido salvaje salir de la garganta de su esclavo y soltó una risa, ligera y provocativa mientras bajaba sus manos hasta los glúteos de su inocente y pervertido humano, apretando el agarre en ellos antes de bajar por su cuerpo y dejar su rostro allí, viendo fijo al otro con ese par de orbes rojizos que lo caracterizaban, llenos de lujuria y una adoración inmensa ante el humano que tenía para él.

Eren de nuevo gruñó, esa forma en que Levi lo veía lo estaba matando, lo excitaba de formas que no comprendía y le hacía perder los estribos.

–… Levi… –jadeó y lo vio fijo, notando la sonrisa apenas perceptible y ladina que se dibujaba en el rostro del vampiro, quien, despacio, deslizó la lengua alrededor de su miembro, sin tocarlo, haciendo que lanzara una embestida y gimiera arqueando la espalda.

–No te aceleres –escuchó que le ordenaba, con tono casi dulce aunque ronco, repitiendo la acción sin quitarle los ojos de encima–. Vamos despacio… quiero que lo disfrutes.

¿Había escuchado bien?

–Ah… sí… sí, señor –pudo decir entre jadeos largos en donde su saliva se escapaba de sus labios, dejando una escena deliciosa a la vista del mayor, quien hacía de las suyas provocando al joven con roces en su entre pierna, usaba las manos y la boca, sin dejar de susurrar de vez en cuando palabras, o soltando sonidos guturales cada tanto.

El mayor no se atrevió a rozar su entrada por más urgido que estuviese, solo le dio placer al castaño, sin siquiera tocar su miembro tampoco. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

–Eren… lo repetiré una última vez –jadeó ronco, llamando la atención del joven humano que era un manojo de sonidos–. ¿Me permites morderte?

Esta vez no tuvo un comentario sarcástico y lleno de odio que darle, sus ojos verdes, llenos de lágrimas y lujuria le dirigieron un asentimiento silencioso mientras buscaba calmarse.

Al ver aquella expresión inocente y acelerada sonrió de nuevo. Ese era un lujo que solo tendría su humano, solo él.

Se deslizó despacio por su pecho, de arriba hacia abajo, torturándolo un poco y dejando chupones y besos húmedos. El menor jadeaba bajando su tono una octava, mientras esperaba, ansioso.

–Ahora eres totalmente mío… tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen –gruñó como si el otro no lo tuviese claro, y clavó sus colmillos en su entre pierna, muy cerca de su erección, provocando en Eren una sensación de cosquilleo intenso en el estómago, su vista se difuminó a causa de las lágrimas y juró ver luces extra en la habitación. Era desesperante, quería detenerlo y seguir de igual forma, se removía por inercia y enviaba estocadas rápidas a la mano del vampiro que sujetaba su miembro mientras gruñía y dejaba que la saliva se colara desde el borde de su boca, mientras se curvaba contra la cama y apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños, gimiendo el nombre de su dueño antes de dejarse ir, manchando un poco el rostro del pelinegro, quien no pareció molesto.

Levi bebió de su sangre como si fuese un elíxir, encantado, tornándose adicto a ese líquido espeso y agridulce.

Supo que debía detenerse mucho antes de que el joven empezara a sentir la ausencia de ese líquido vital, por lo que desencajó sus dientes de su piel y lamió la herida, viendo cómo el símbolo que lo caracterizaba –un búho–, aparecía pequeño en donde debía formarse una cicatriz con sus dientes. Eren ahora sería intocable, mucho más que antes.

Se movió despacio sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, acariciando su piel con suavidad, viendo cómo intentaba recuperar el aire, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Aquel que se atreva a morderte morirá por envenenamiento… –le aclaró, deslizando la punta de su dedo índice por el puente de su nariz–. Seré el único que pueda beber tu sangre. Que no te quepa duda.

Eren se sintió aliviado, era algo con lo que no podía mentir. Le aliviaba mucho saber que ahora cualquiera que osara intentar dañarlo moriría sin remedio. De inmediato pensó en Armin, ese rubio que había sido, dentro de todo, su primer amor. Volvió a dolerle, bastante, pero el vampiro se encargó de que la sensación no durase demasiado, pues besó sus labios de forma profunda, y sintió cómo la inconsciencia se cernía sobre él de inmediato.

* * *

**Pos ahí vamos (?)**

**Este se lo dedico a Miki x'D. Mujer, lo que quieres viene en el próximo. Será dedicado solo a eso. En serio xD.**

**Solo no me mates xD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

Jean Kirchtein y Armin Arlert no siempre habían sido enemigos de muerte. Eso el castaño cenizo lo recordaba a la perfección. Ellos llegaron a ser amigos, bastante cercanos de hecho, amigos de cama.

¿Y cómo habían terminado así?

Ah, lo que causaba el deseo de poder que tenía ese rubiecito de apariencia inocente.

–_Oye, Jean –recordaba que le había dicho, sonriendo mientras aparecía en su casa y se le lanzaba encima, robándole el aire con un beso largo y profundo además de cargado de deseo. Lo conmocionaba con su hambre sexual continua–. ¡A que no adivinas! _

_El otro casi se ríe del rostro iluminado y lleno de felicidad que tenía el más bajito. _

–_Pues, no, aún no tengo esa capacidad –se burló, recibiendo una mirada sin gracia y la lengua graciosa de su amigo. _

–_Idiota. _

_En ese entonces, Jean aún era humano, y el rubio lo había conocido en uno de esos días en que iba a molestar a los pueblerinos de un pequeño pueblo en Inglaterra. Por esos años Kirchtein era un francés inmigrante, que había resultado en ese lugar por azares del destino, en busca de fortuna y dinero –estuviese limpio o no–. Y claro, sus intereses terminaron juntándolos. Armin, un sádico que adoraba burlarse de los miserables, y Jean, un ladrón de primera, que se había labrado una reputación bastante mala en su país natal, y que venía a impartir el miedo en esa nación. _

–_Bueno, como te decía… –continuó el oji azul, aclarando su garganta–. ¡Compré una boleta a Francia! _

_Mierda. _

–_A Francia… –murmuró con tono agrio, sin siquiera querer disimular su enojo–. ¿Me estás jodiendo? _

–_Para nada… –soltó una carcajada, que casi salió macabra–. Saldrás hoy en la tarde –continuó. Jean se dio cuenta tarde de que los guardias de su casona le ataban de manos–. Verás… no me contaste de la jugosa recompensa por tu captura… _

–_Eres un… _

–_Lo sé, lo sé –continuó, tomando su rostro por el mentón–. También disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo… juntos… bastante juntos… _

_Iba a soltarle una sarta de insultos en su idioma preferido, pero el golpe fuerte de sus guardias le cegó la vista mientras escuchaba un pitido y caía inconsciente. _

_Al idiota de Armin no le servía de nada la recompensa, dinero le sobraba… pero traicionar estaba en su inmunda sangre. _

_Aunque en cierto punto debía agradecerle, pues fue en ese trayecto, que aquel pionero de la raza vampírica se le presentó, ofreciéndole una oportunidad de venganza jugosa que no puso rechazar. _

_Y así, su nombre fue borrado de los registros como por arte de magia. Era un fallecido. Uno que bebía sangre de ahora en adelante. _

Pero claro, él era como un perro... o algo similar, pues aunque lo odiaba allí estaba, tomando vino con el idiota, en su mansión, a escondidas de todos, solo porque sí.

Ese era Jean Kirchtein, el estúpido adicto al rubio de estatura baja y cuerpo menudo. Joder.

–Entonces… –empezó el de ojos azules, viéndolo desde su sitio–. ¿Qué te hizo venir?

–Me aburrí… y busqué a mi puta preferida.

–Oh, qué halagador –se burló el joven, llevándose la mano al pecho, exagerando su tono elegante mientras volvía a tomar vino–. Creí que Mikasa había podido… llenar ese sitio vacío que dejé cuando escogí dejar de ser tu… "puta".

–No te atrevas…

–Dime, ¿ella si cedió a dejarse joder sin restricciones? –Al castaño le dio un tic–. Porque claro… es una mugrosa humana, no se puede esperar nada de ell-

– ¡Dije que cerraras el puto hocico! –Gruñó levantándose de su sitio, lanzando la copa lejos y acorralando al de ojos azules contra su silla con ambos brazos, rabioso–. Deja de meter tu mierda donde no se pide.

–Vaya… –Armin no se mostró intimidado, de hecho, su mirada lo veía de pies a cabeza con un brillo que no recordaba de hacía muchos siglos mientras se mordía el labio repentinamente encendido–. ¿Por qué no te comportante de esa forma tan… salvaje cuando estábamos juntos…?

Kirchtein recibió todas las alertas al instante e hizo el amago de retroceder, con el gesto lleno de asco, más no pudo avanzar nada al notar la forma en que el otro lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo tironeaba hasta dejarlo más cerca que antes. Peligrosamente cerca.

–No, no, perro… –ronroneó el rubio cerca de su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja despacio–. No hasta que te responsabilices –y acto seguido le señaló su entre pierna. Los ojos felinos del otro se dirigieron a la zona despacio, abriéndose con asombro al notar una erección.

–Qué repugnante eres…

–Tanto como tú, debería decir –continuó, mientras se relamía el labio–. Ahora… –deslizó sus dedos por su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello y tirar de él, sacándole un aullido adolorido mientras lo dejaba a nivel de su miembro–. Hazte cargo, perro.

El otro aumentó el gesto lleno de asco que tenía, sacándole una carcajada llena de veneno al más bajo.

–No tengo tiempo para disciplinarte… solo obedece y lame… como una buena mascota.

Maldición, lo odiaba… sentía una urgencia inmensa por ahorcarlo con sus propias manos allí, permitiéndole gritar, arañarlo, suplicar por su miserable vida hasta que diera el último respiro y le rompiera el cuello solo para estar seguro.

Quería quemarlo en vida mientras lo mutilaba si era posible. Humillarlo, torturarlo, morder esa piel tan tersa y blanca para dejar marca de por vida, que se arrepintiera de haber nacido, que se volviera sumiso, que…

Se detuvo al sentir una arcada suplicando vomitar gracias al miembro en su boca.

Quería que fuese él quien lamiera como un perro. Que se humillara tanto o más que él.

No quería ser al que le sucediera. ¡No mierda!

Gruñó al sentir la carcajada del otro y mordió, mordió tan fuerte como pudo, clavando sus colmillos en él y sintiendo su sangre llenar su boca casi al instante mientras el rubio gruñía y le soltaba intentando ahora alejarlo.

Apretó provocándole más dolor y cuando se dignó soltarlo lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente para romper la silla y hacer que callera unos cuántos metros lejos, llegando en menos de nada hasta él, tomándolo del cuello para levantarlo, provocándole un dolor agudo en donde apretaba con fuerza, con el miembro aún más adolorido incluso.

–Malnacido…

–Ahora, serás tú quien me complazca –gruñó con burla, notándolo a su merced mientras lo estampaba con el rostro contra la baldosa del suelo, bajando su pantalón al instante, Armin se removía, lanzando improperios hirientes hacia el castaño cenizo, su familia fallecida, su humana y sus conocidos. Aquello solo lo impulsó a continuar.

Se acercó despacio al oído del más bajo, dejando que una risa nasal se le escapara mientras entre abría los labios.

–Nada personal, enano.

Y lo perforó sin piedad, sacándole un grito adolorido que lastimó su garganta.

A él no solo deseaban meterlo preso antes por sus robos y abusos a ciertas personas inocentes… Más que cualquier barbaridad que hubiese cometido, se lo buscaba por las torturas sádicas que llevaba a cabo oculto de todos.

Sí, pero eso el rubiecito no lo sabía.

Continuó moviéndose con salvajismo, usando sus garras para marcar su cuerpo aún si sanaba luego, provocándole más dolor mientras saboreaba la sangre entre sus dedos y desde su piel abierta.

–Sí, yo tampoco entiendo por qué no me comporté como una mierda contigo desde el principio –se burlaba de él, en toda su cara, y el joven Arlert no se movía ni un centímetro para impedirlo, solo jadeaba complacido–. Pero mira… al parecer te gusta.

–Me encanta.

Jean solo frunció más el ceño al ver que no lo humillaba. El otro solo sonreía cargado de burla. Ah, hijo de puta.

Aumentó el ritmo de su cadera de forma brusca y descontrolada, meciéndose con salvajismo. Sería capaz de romper una cama con ese ritmo si estuviesen en una. Armin no dejaba de sangrar desde su entrada magullada y sus heridas que sanaban despacio, siendo abiertas casi al instante en que se curaban, gracias al castaño cenizo sobre él.

Lo giró de forma abrupta sin salir de su interior provocándole un gemido dolido y un jadeo cargado de placer al mismo tiempo. Lo irritaba, tanto que no tenía autocontrol.

Levantó su rostro por el mentón con fuerza y recibió una mirada indescifrable del más bajo, casi sumisa que le provocó una sensación de triunfo casi efímero.

Sus labios chocaron contra los del otro con hambre, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad al instante mientras, sin notarlo, regulaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, tornándolas más suaves.

Armin, estupefacto, se aferró de su cuello y se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, conmocionado con la situación, pero curiosamente complacido. No por su brutalidad casi salvaje, sino por la delicadeza con que de golpe lo trataba.

Se separó de sus labios un instante y juntaron sus frentes, comunicándose un perdón con la mirada que solo ellos lograron descifrar.

Lo que había pasado acababa de ser olvidado por ambos con esa acción; recordaron su tiempo juntos de hacía siglos y sintieron una necesidad de darse confort mutuo con urgencia.

El ritmo del sexo se volvió piadoso y suave, sus jadeos se coordinaron y el abrazo en que se envolvieron fue suficiente.

Era un amor roto, pero aún estaba presente. No les importaban los o el culpable de que se quebrara, por ahora, solo se concentraban en eso.

Finalmente llegaron al clímax y se quedaron así, quietos e inhalando la esencia adictiva del otro por un largo rato, tranquilos.

El castaño cenizo se atrevió a besar de nuevo los labios delgados y rosados del más bajito, dulce y complaciente, mientras el de ojos azules correspondía sin moverse mucho más de lo necesario, intentando no perder la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

–Debo irme –murmuró finalmente el más alto, sintiendo cómo el agarre del rubio aumentaba de forma consentida. Suspiró agotado y se separó lo suficiente, sin deshacer el abrazo; se vieron a los ojos y le dio un último beso, uno que llevaba todos sus recuerdos en él como un adiós permanente–. Adiós, enano.

El de ojos azules sonrió de forma imperceptible y asintió sin decir nada, dejándolo ir.

Esa tarde ninguno de los dos la comentaría con nadie.

Tal vez ese pequeño perdón sería olvidado por ellos mismos, tal vez incluso volvieran a buscar causarse un daño aún si era colateral, probablemente Armin no olvidaría su plan de provocarle un segundo daño incurable a su ex compañero de cama, y tal vez el castaño cenizo recuperaría sus ganas de aniquilar al noble.

Pero por ahora… todo estaría bien.

Jean Kirchtein nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo como cuando se retiró del castillo de Arlert ese día.

Ni siquiera el recuerdo de su primer esclavo, Marco Bodt, podría compararse con esa calma que precedería una tormenta inmensa; mucho menos la segunda, Mikasa, que aunque se había ganado su corazón, no podía curar esas dos heridas que habían dejado sus amores pasados.

Armin había conseguido engatusarlo y luego romper una parte de él, llenarlo de malicia.

Y Marco… él había cometido el error de confiar en el rubio y dejarse llevar por el momento, hiriendo su corazón y su orgullo en el momento en que había vuelto a casa y los había encontrado revolcándose.

–_Así que… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó el castaño cenizo, viendo al joven pecoso y pelinegro que a duras penas podía mirarlo sin estremecerse despavorido. _

–_Marco… Marco Bodt, señor –murmuró con tono quebradizo. _

_Ese había sido el inicio de su efímera y hermosa relación amorosa, donde con cada día juntos, ese humano asustadizo y distante le robaba el corazón que creía perdido. _

_Dulce, pero peligroso. _

–_Entonces… él no está –ronroneó el rubio de cuerpo pequeño, paseando sus dedos juguetones y fríos por la pierna descubierta del tímido humano que no pudo sino temblar y sonrojarse de inmediato. _

–_N-no… pero si gusta puedo dejarle su mensaje… se-señor, eh… _

–_Armin –respondió clavando sus ojos en los oscuros del chico–. Pero, bueno, preferiría esperarlo… además… no estoy mal acompañado._

–_Tal vez no sea buena idea…_

_El vampiro soltó una risa que dejó ver sus colmillos mientras hacía que su mano subiera despacio hasta el miembro del pobre e iluso esclavo. _

Del pelinegro no volvió a saber nada una vez se marchó avergonzado.

Era una lástima.

Tal vez era masoquista al seguir viviendo en el mismo sitio.

–Bienvenido –le saludó la pelinegra que hacía un par de años vivía con él, dándole una sonrisa pequeña y fugaz.

No… Tal vez con el tiempo Mikasa lograse calmarlo más que el mismo Armin. Solo debía darle una oportunidad.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

–Entonces, ¿vas a desarmar la sociedad vampírica a tu gusto? ¿Es lo que planeas?

–En pocas palabras.

–Ya veo… ¿y todo por…?

–Sí –le interrumpió, acariciando la cabellera castaña del joven que yacía dormido en la cama–. No podrías entenderlo.

–Lo entiendo aunque no lo parezca.

Levi suspiró con pesadez, viendo cómo los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrían despacio para chocar contra los suyos, reflejando la ternura que no solo mostraban esos pequeños trozos de esmeralda, sino también la leve sonrisa que le dedicaba al vampiro.

–Lo que no veo es cómo podría servir de algo.

Los labios fríos rozaron la frente del castaño como un saludo de despertar mudo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el joven que se dejó hacer complacido.

Un mes exacto había pasado desde el último inconveniente con el nieto de uno de los miembros del concejo. Un mes en el que los demás humanos habían vuelto al palacio donde vivían. Un mes en el que Eren comprendió las palabras que Petra le había dicho el primer día; pero un mes en el que el joven castaño había descubierto que el trato del vampiro era diferente con él.

–Tú eres quien tiene el control del punto de donación, ¿no? –Indagó el pelinegro, sin dejar de acariciar con suavidad los cabellos tersos del humano, recibiendo un asentimiento de la tercera persona en la habitación–. Entonces eres más que esencial, Ymir.

–Bien. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

–Es simple. Allí trabaja Annie Leonhardt, ¿no es así?

De nuevo el otro recibió un asentimiento que creó una satisfacción que solo reflejó en su mirada.

–Bien… –miró fijo a la morena de ojos amenazantes y suspiró–. Solo espera el momento indicado, y te diré con exactitud lo que debes hacer.

La mujer bufó rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros, dedicándole una mirada fugaz y curiosa al humano.

–No sé qué planees, Levi, pero espero que funcione.

–Funcionará.

Y con ello dieron por finalizada la breve charla que se había dado en la habitación del vampiro, en donde el humano había terminado dormido luego de que la noche anterior todos hicieran un gran festejo por su cumpleaños. Tan grande y alborotado, que el menor no supo el momento en que resultó ebrio, tambaleándose y siendo recogido por el pelinegro para dejarlo en su cama, recostado y con una sensación de mareo inmensa.

–Levi –le llamó con tono somnoliento, acomodándose mejor contra la almohada que desprendía la esencia nostálgica del susodicho–. ¿De verdad harás todo eso… por…?

–Sí –le interrumpió, suspirando mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello despacio, sumido en sus cavilaciones–. Estoy convencido que aún no lo entiendes porque tu cerebro no desea recordar. Solo debo darte tiempo.

Eren no dijo nada, confundido como siempre quedaba cada vez que tocaban el tema.

El pelinegro, aunque era más abierto, paciente y hasta dulce con él, seguía tan misterioso y reservado en cuando a determinados aspectos, como siempre. Alguna vez había entrado al vestíbulo y lo había detallado bien, encontrando que había varias pinturas de la misma pelirroja. Isabel, si no se equivocaba. Aunque rasgadas justo en su rostro de forma tosca y notoriamente cargada de enojo.

¿Por qué conservarlas entonces?

Le había preguntado, y había recibido una respuesta bastante similar a la anterior "tu cerebro no tiene las memorias para entenderlo".

Desconcertante como ahora.

–Oye… –volvió a llamarlo, recibiendo esa mirada profunda y llena de sombras que tenía el hombre frente a él, se quedó sin palabras al instante.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Insistió el mayor, luego de respirar con pesadez, exigiendo una respuesta con su tono de voz.

–Ah… –espabiló–. Yo… quería saber algo.

– ¿Y qué es ese a_lgo_?

El castaño tragó saliva, sonrojado. Recordaba haberle dado de su sangre al vampiro varias veces ya, y siempre de una forma apasionada e íntima. Pero nunca, nunca, se atrevía a tratarlo del mismo modo fuera de la habitación. Dentro hasta le besaba con suma adoración y ternura, fuera no.

Era algo que lo consternaba. No quería enamorarse.

–Bueno… es sobre cuando le doy de mi sangre…

Los ojos del vampiro mostraron un brillo de anticipación, curiosidad e incluso interés.

–Espera, Eren –le interrumpió, rascando su nuca un momento–. Creo saber qué es lo que piensas.

–No leíste mis…

–No –dijo con tono quedo, negando con su cabeza para reforzar su respuesta–. Lo veía venir hace tiempo –se levantó un momento para extender su mano y tomar al joven del antebrazo, levantándolo de su lugar para llevarlo a la ventana y dejarlo viendo el bosque frondoso del fondo–. No me comporto de esa forma con ningún otro humano… y ahora eres el único a quien muerdo –empezó haciendo que el joven se estremeciera en su sitio al sentir los brazos del más bajo rodear su cintura desde atrás–. Pero tú no dudas de eso… tú quieres saber el porqué de que mi comportamiento cambie cuando no estamos solos, ¿verdad?

–S-sí –balbuceó, nervioso ante su tacto sobre su vientre, de arriba hacia abajo con caricias suaves.

–Es porque por ahora no puedo ser evidente –dijo tranquilo, besando el cuello del joven sobre su hombro–. Lo que está por pasar te involucraría como mi debilidad, y no puedo demostrar que lo eres.

–No entiendo.

–Ya te dije por qué no logras procesar y comprender lo que ocurre –continuó, empezando a mecerlo con lentitud entre sus brazos–. Solo ten paciencia y no te presiones.

–Pero quiero poder ver con claridad lo que pasa.

–Nadie dijo que eso no pasaría –le reconfortó, respirando su aroma impregnado de su propia esencia–. Pero ese momento no es ahora. Será luego.

– ¿Quién es Isabel?

Se detuvo y hubo un silencio denso entre ambos, en el que el castaño se arrepintió de su curiosidad e inoportuna pregunta.

–Alguien que murió –dijo con tono aparentemente neutro, pero cargado con una pesadez inmensa.

–Ese no es un dato que me sirva –demonios, ¿por qué su lengua no paraba?

–Eren, si lo que quieres es averiguar más sobre mi pasado, porque estás celoso de una muerta, ni siquiera te esfuerces.

El castaño parpadeó, consternado. ¿Que estaba celoso? No, eso no era. O no según lo que entendía como celos. Solo era… curiosidad.

–No estoy celoso.

– ¿Y por qué preguntas tanto por ella?

–Porque… vi sus pinturas… todas destrozadas en el rostro…

Levi suspiró, creando un ambiente aún más pesado mientras negaba, entre resignado y algo enojado con el menor.

–No vuelvas ahí.

–Pero… ¿por qué?

–Porque esas pinturas solo están allí para evitar que olvide, no para que tú las veas.

– ¿No olvidar?

–No olvidar un viejo amor… y una venganza…

Eren se estremeció en su sitio y tragó saliva, al parecer hablar de eso le provocaba a Levi una serie de recuerdos que lo enojaban al punto de apretar su agarre en su cintura sin notarlo, casi asfixiando al humano.

–Me… ¿me involucra?

–Te involucró –murmuró con tono suave, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño en confusión y viera los ojos azules del hombre detrás de él queriendo poder ver a través de ellos. Era imposible–. Eren, no intentes buscar respuestas… solo te pido que esperes.

El humano asintió, volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana en donde vio en la distancia la figura de una mujer, vestida para un baile de máscaras, con el vestido tintado de manchas rojizas, el cabello, que antes parecía haber tenido un hermoso peinado para su cabello igual de rojizo, tan despeinado y maltrecho que causaba escalofríos, con el antifaz roto y una sonrisa que podría causarle pesadillas a cualquiera durante noches eternas.

Estaba allí, entre los árboles, observando discreta y estática como un maniquí, y sin mostrar atisbos de moverse un solo centímetro.

Pero fue algo efímero, pues solo bastó que parpadeara espantado para que esa pequeña figura en la distancia desapareciera como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Tragó saliva, quitándose de allí nervioso. El pelinegro le miró curioso por su reacción y le siguió con los ojos hasta verlo caer sentado en la cama.

– ¿Eren…?

–No pasa nada… es… el mareo de haber tomado demasiado, lo siento –respondió el menor, sonriendo de forma nerviosa para recostarse con pesadez.

A Levi no le hizo falta leer su mente para saber que mentía, más decidió no decir nada y limitarse a asentir.

–De acuerdo, ¿me retiro entonces?

El joven asintió con la misma sonrisa para ver al vampiro salir con un portazo suave y apenas audible.

Joder, esa visión había sido demasiado realista. Y no le había provocado sino miedo.

Además, estaba seguro de que esa era Isabel, la mujer a quien Levi parecía odiar y no querer olvidar… o haber amado… no lo sabía.

Pero si él se había visto involucrado –aunque no entendía el cómo–, debía enterarse como fuera de qué había sucedido para así aclarar su mente y quedar tranquilo.

De hecho, tal vez esa quisquillosa sensación de saber le había impulsado a contestar el teléfono privado de Levi tan pronto escuchó el primer timbre que anunciaba una llamada.

Eren debía dejar de ser tan curioso.

– ¡Hombre, te tengo buenísimas noticias! –empezó la voz del otro lado, si no estaba mal era Farlan–. ¡Isabel renació! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? Está aquí, en mi tienda, y al parecer recuerda todo… ¿Levi?

El castaño se quedó helado en su sitio, con la mano tensa y sin soltar el objeto o emitir palabra.

–Levi, amigo, ¿me estás escuchando? Es tu oportunidad, ¿recuerdas? Pueden volver a ese romance que tenían.

Romance. Sí, ellos se amaban entonces, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

–Oye, ¿todo bien?

–Disculpe… le daré el mensaje gustoso.

–Oh, ¿con quién hablo?

–Con… Eren.

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso del otro lado de la línea, en el que el vampiro al parecer amigo de Levi carraspeó un poco.

–Ya veo… el esclavo.

–Sí señor.

–Bien, encárgate de darle el mensaje entonces, humano.

El de ojos verdes ni siquiera respondió y se limitó a colgar, impactado como nunca. Veía el mismo punto en el bosque, respirando despacio mientras temblaba un poco.

¿Por qué no le gustaba la idea de que Levi volviera a su romance idílico con una mujer que había muerto gracias a la guillotina, y que al parecer, volvía por él? Él era solo un esclavo después de todo.

"_Eren, si lo que quieres es averiguar más sobre mi pasado, porque estás celoso de una muerta, ni siquiera te esfuerces."_

Sí, estaba celoso de una muerta… Una que le había ganado.

–Escuché mi teléfono sonar, ¿de casualidad…? –Hizo una pausa al notar lo estático que estaba el menor. Enarcó una ceja y se acercó para estrecharlo por detrás de nuevo, siendo rechazado por él–. ¿Eren?

–Farlan quiere que vaya a su tienda –dijo el menor girándose mientras agachaba la cabeza–. La señorita Isabel volvió –concluyó, respetuoso y distante.

Levi abrió los ojos al notar lo que el joven acababa de decir e intentó acercarse avanzando un paso, viendo cómo el de ojos verdes retrocedía otro.

A saber qué habría escuchado.

–Escucha, Evan…

–Disculpe la interrupción, señor, pero mi nombre es Eren.

Mierda.

–Sí, lo siento… –murmuró el mayor, carraspeando un poco–. Como te decía… Isabel no…

–Sé que no murió para usted –le interrumpió, de nuevo. Su tono delataba lo afectado que estaba–. Y sé que sigue amándola…

–Ya para, Eren –pidió con tono suave, acercándose para tomar su rostro entre sus manos–. Quiero que te quede claro… que nada de lo que piensas sucede, ¿de acuerdo?

–Pero, usted habló de un viejo amor y…

–Una venganza, lo sé –asintió, suspirando–. Pero es algo que no puedo decirte aún, pues solo te confundiría… prefiero que lo veas a tu ritmo.

El castaño lo miró fijo notando toda la sinceridad sin camuflaje que irradiaban los ojos del hombre frente a él.

Murmuró un suave "está bien" y bajó la mirada buscando mayor contacto.

El vampiro asintió y lo trajo contra su pecho, clavando la mirada en el teléfono, meditabundo.

Tal vez se le había ocurrido aparecer demasiado pronto.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11.

Ese día se había tomado la decisión de que se quedarían en casa, solo esperando al siguiente amanecer.  
Levi de nuevo bebió de su sangre, recordándole lo mucho que adoraba y conocía cada esquina de su cuerpo sin llegar a más que el tacto suave y a veces morboso, se habían quedado viendo el techo en la cama un rato, habían caminado, cabalgado en esa yegua casi indomable y al final del día habían hecho otra pequeña fiesta con los demás humanos de la casa. Nada exagerado, sin alcohol ni luces de discoteca, solo una reunión de plática entre todos.

Eren sin embargo, seguía distante, Levi podía notarlo. Podía ver en sus ojos el inmenso dolor en su pecho siempre radiante y sano… Conocía la causa, y la solución, pero no podría darle una dosis de tranquilidad y claridad tan intensa de golpe… solo le causaría mareo como la más fuerte de las morfinas… no lograría sino dañarlo más aunque se tratara en realidad de una cura.

Por eso solo le daba pequeños bocados de analgésico: acorralarlo a veces en una esquina y amar sus labios con silenciosa admiración, degustar su piel tibia antes de beber un pequeño sorbo de su elíxir divino, susurrar promesas de milenios de existencia en su oído y estrecharlo como al más grande tesoro que pudiese un hombre o una criatura poseer.

Pero no bastaba. El fantasma de cabellera rojiza y ojos que querían imitar las esmeraldas del joven aparecía de nuevo para atormentarlo.

Solo por eso lo llevaba ahora de la mano a su vestíbulo, tragando saliva con un deje de nerviosismo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para rebelar al más joven uno de los secretos que mejor tenía guardado.

Uno que nadie más que él conocía.

_Evan. _

–Levi, nos deben estar esperando todos para el té –murmuró el castaño, relajado gracias al tacto cálido y perfecto que causaban sus dedos entrelazados con los fríos de su dueño, quien caminaba en silencio y ahora se detenía frente a una puerta que él reconocía a la perfección.

–El té puede esperar.

Eren se estremeció, asintiendo con el nerviosismo floreciendo desde cada poro de su piel al notar que le abría la puerta de ese lugar al que había entrado solo dos veces. La primera gracias a los rubios –Erwin y Mike, ahora que sabía sus nombres–, y la segunda por su curiosidad que lo empujó a detallar cada esquina y tramo de ese grande aunque –para todo lo que tenía guardado– pequeño espacio.

Se dejó guiar hasta dentro y tomó asiento en el sillón en el que el pelinegro le indicó.

Parecía costarle bastante al hombre, pues jugaba con sus dedos con suma ansiedad mientras se paseaba despacio hasta la parte trasera de su escritorio no muy lejos de donde le había hecho sentarse, lento.

–Creo que…

–No hables.

El de ojos verdes obedeció, cerrando su boca como se cierra una puerta casi al instante, tan incómodo que podría huir.

–Hay algo que deseaba mostrarte luego… pero las cosas parecieron suceder… más pronto que tarde –jugó con las palabras, no quería admitir que todo había empezado antes de lo planeado–. Acércate.

Él hizo caso de nuevo, moviéndose casi con la misma lentitud del otro hombre hasta donde estaba. Al parecer ambos sabían lo que venía, y solo hacían espacio para un par de largos minutos que prolongaran todo.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que Levi le había hecho sentarse para hacer aún más tiempo… o para que en caso de arrepentirse solo fuera cuestión de volver a acorralarlo y despistarlo de la situación a su manera.

Agradecía al vampiro que reuniera la fuerza para seguir y decirle.

Llegó al costado izquierdo del Ackerman y esperó, viendo el mismo punto que él en la pared.

Había un marco tallado en madera, hermoso y muy perfeccionista; pero dentro de él, solo había un lienzo en blanco.

El más bajo mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y tomó la mano del humano para guiarla hasta ese espacio de color pálido aunque puro.

Desde sus dedos una estela gris empezó a recorrer todo hasta el marco, creando figuras en un principio amorfas.

No podía creerlo, era hermoso lo que veía, y tan imposible que sus ojos no dejaban de admirar cada detalle, cada línea del lienzo en donde se corría lo que parecía ser pintura y cada tono de gris que iba tomando, como si fuese una paleta de donde pudiera elegir.

–Vaya, es…

–Espera un poco –murmuró el hombre, poniendo esta vez su mano junto a la del menor.

Surgieron segundos trazos, colores desde el beige hasta el café más oscuro, y ambas gamas se juntaron de una forma tan espontánea y casi íntima que el humano se estremeció lleno de gozo ante el encuentro.

Cuando ambos colores dejaron de moverse, ambos quitaron sus manos de su sitio, quedándose un minutos quietos, los ojos verdes sin dejar de admirar el resultado y los azules a su principal creador.

– ¿Y bien?

–Es… ¿qué es?

–Este cuadro retrata tus deseos profundos –dijo suspirando mientras volvía la vista hacia el lienzo–. Tu subconsciente sabe lo que buscas… tu consciente no.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Fíjate bien en el resultado de tus trazos…

–Los grises, ¿no?

–Sí, los grises.

Eren volvió a ver con sumo detalle lo que había. Podía ver un escenario Europeo… muy antiguo, con una serie de mujeres enmascaradas que parecían caminar con gracia luciendo sus vestidos anchos y sus pelucas blancas y altas. Pero como plano principal había un hombre… que lo veía desde el lienzo con intensidad fervorosa y extendía una mano hacia él. Sonreía; lo hacía para él porque lo sabía. Lucía una cabellera larga hasta la nuca, que caía en un corte que diría era en capas, y cubría el antifaz negro que estaba usando, el cual se encargaba de darle aún más profundidad y misterio a su mirada. Se veía muy elegante y correcto, además de gentil y dulce.

Pero…

–No entiendo nada de esto…

Levi asintió e hizo que se girara hacia él, viéndole fijo mientras sonreía algo pesaroso y extendía la mano hacia él.

–Ese de ahí puedo no ser yo –empezó, ganando una mirada confundida del menor–. Pero… aún si no lo fuera… ¿me concedes esta pieza?

El menor parpadeó al sentir una corriente extraña llegar hasta sus ojos y su pecho al escuchar esa pregunta, sintiendo que la consciencia lo abandonaba por un lapso mientras se inclinaba con increíble educación y maestría, sonreía con cierta picardía y, en un parpadeo, veía la misma fiesta del cuadro a su alrededor, y al hombre del antifaz frente a él, vestido elegante como en el cuadro, luciendo su cabellera larga y oscura y viéndole con la sonrisa tranquila de siempre…

_Siempre. _

–Il dit bientôt, Monsieur* –respondió con tono suave, recibiendo una risa del otro que asintió y tomó su mano enguantada para llevarlo lejos del salón principal, saliendo hacia un quiosco apartado aunque lleno de música apenas audible.

–Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre* –murmuró el otro en su oído, causándole un escalofrío agradable para sentir cómo empezaba a mecerlo hacia los costados. Despacio y al ritmo de esa música extraña aunque de su gusto.

"_Lamento no poder llevarte a ese baile de máscaras…" _

Levi suspiró, viendo el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos y su rostro pasivo enmarcado por una sonrisa agradable y cálida.

Detalló sus rasgos un momento más y se levantó cargándolo con cuidado. Besó su frente y dejó que una humareda densa y negra le rodeara para desaparecer con el cuerpo durmiente del menor con él.

-/-/-

–Así que… Mikasa, ¿huh?

–Correcto.

– ¿Y por qué ella específicamente?

–Ya conoces el motivo, ¿no es así mi querida víbora?

Annie sonrió, como a nadie la mostraba y como pocas veces se permitía hacerlo.

–Me conoces mejor que nadie, ¿no? –Murmuró acercándose para besar los labios del rubio, ganando una risa que hizo eco en el salón en donde estaban.

–Bueno, como te decía, necesito de tus dotes y tu capacidad de enamorar –dijo con tono simplón y algo aburrido, viendo como la mujer enarcaba una ceja.

– ¿Con Mikasa?

–Sí –respondió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras bostezaba–. Ella y Jean están por tener… algo… y tú puedes ser la forma de que no suceda.

Hubo un silencio en que la mirada de la mujer expresó todas sus dudas y su ligera incomodidad con el tema.

Armin solo rodó los ojos y le explicó con detalle mientras acariciaba sus piernas teniéndola sobre las propias.

Annie era su mejor arma por el momento, y le daría el mejor de los usos mientras pudiera, porque tampoco permitiría que se involucrara demasiado, pues era lo más importante que tenía y no dejaría que llegara a ser dañada por su culpa.

–Entiendo, si eso te mantiene feliz entonces cuenta con ello –murmuró, sonriendo para volver a besar sus labios.

El joven Arlert sonrió para ladear la cabeza. Esa mujer siempre encontraba la forma de satisfacerlo, y eso le encantaba de ella.

–Perfecto –respondió, tomando la copa de vino que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado–. Hay que celebrar, ¿no crees?

– ¿Celebrar una victoria que aún no tienes? –Se burló la otra, enarcando una ceja.

–Si te tengo de mi lado, es una batalla ganada.

–Hm… ¿y qué hay de la guerra?

–Bueno… iré moviendo las demás piezas de mi ajedrez para ganarla.

La joven rodó los ojos, suspirando para asentir y quitarle la copa de la mano, empezando a beber del vino un poco para luego entregárselo, serena en apariencia.

–Solo soy una pieza…

–La mejor, la reina.

–Tú el rey… ¿y quién es el contrario, Jean Kirchtein?

–No, Levi Ackerman.

* * *

**ÚLTIMO CAPI ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO. **

***Sonido de juegos pirotécnicos y gente ebria* **

**Feliz navidad -atrasada- y año nuevo -adelantado- x'D**

**Perdón la tardanza. Evito colgarme. **


	13. Capítulo 12

Eren se removió incómodo para abrir los ojos, bufando al instante mientras examinaba su entorno, confundido.

Estaba en una habitación diferente, la ventana estaba abierta, y era pequeña, de marco de madera y bisagras que rechinaban con el empuje suave de la brisa cálida de afuera. Parpadeó varias veces y se levantó de su lugar, viendo un velo blanco mecerse en compás con el viento como si fuesen alas de ángel.

Suspiró con calma y se sentó en la esquina del colchón, sobándose un poco la cabeza al sentir la ligera punzada que confundía sus sentidos.

–Ah, pero si ya despertaste –dijo una joven sonriente, con el cabello recogido bajo una pañoleta blanca y los ojos idénticos a los suyos–. ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche, hermano?

–Espera… ¿dónde estoy…?

–Sigues aturdido, entiendo –una risita similar a un canto se le escapó de la boca mientras se sentaba a su lado y le hacía volver a recostarse, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y ternura–. Ayer estuvimos en los establos del señor, porque Padre y Madre fueron invitados a una cena aburrida y muy llena de política y modales, así que nos escapamos para ver a los caballos.

–Caballos… pero si eso no tiene sentido.

–Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste anoche, cuando llegamos allá –dijo suspirando, ladeando la cabeza–. Tomamos nuestras sillas de cabalgar y subimos a Black Jack y Frost, pero era difícil ver de noche y estabas algo preocupado por eso, así que…

–Un momento, ¿nuestras sillas? ¿Black Jack y Frost?... y… mis padres ni siquiera…

–Ya, ya. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, lo sé –le arrulló con tono suave, sin dejar de acariciarle–. Black Jack es tu caballo, te lo regaló el señor de ojos de vidrio –la joven no pudo evitar reír ante la mención del apodo que su hermano le había puesto al dueño de la mansión que habían visitado–. Y a Frost me lo dio para que no hiciera berrinche y anduviera de celosa. Supongo que aún no te acuerdas. Bueno, como decía, llevabas una linterna de petróleo para ver mejor, pero en un momento en que evitaste un inmenso agujero, el caballo hizo un movimiento demasiado brusco y la tiraste; se prendió el suelo asustando al animal, haciendo que brincara descarriado y te hiciera comer tierra. Casi mueres, pero afortunadamente Frost mantuvo la compostura y pude controlarlo, evitando con él que Black Jack te golpeara la cabeza.

Eren parpadeó incrédulo y desubicado, no pudiendo entender nada de lo que pasaba. Miró a la joven de pies a cabeza, el pañuelo en realidad lucía muy bien hecho, pulcro, y era completado por su vestido negro y de falda ancha.

–Ah, sí. Lo olvidaba –soltó la joven poniéndose en pie–. En una semana el señor de ojos de vidrio te invitó a un baile. A mí también me preguntó, le dije que estaría con ese muchacho que conocí hace poco. Creo que he logrado un avance.

–Un baile… ¿el señor…?

–Sigues confundido –suspiró la joven, dándole un suave empujón para acomodarlo sobre el mullido colchón que olía a establo mientras le cubría con una manta densa y peluda, parecía lana pura–. Duerme. Te repondrás para cuando vayamos a buscar tu ropa de ese día.

Eren no pudo sino obedecer, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia, cerrando los ojos para caer en un vacío denso y helado que lo confundió.

Al abrir los ojos estaba acomodado sobre el sillón de cuero de alguna habitación. Parpadeó confuso y buscó con la mirada a la joven de ojos verdes. Viendo en la distancia una figura difusa.

Se frotó los párpados, confuso para volver a ver, notando cómo el sujeto se giraba y le sonreía con simpatía, caminando hacia él.

–Vaya, buenos días, joven –murmuró la figura, agachándose para acariciar su cabello. Él solo sonrió con tranquilidad, besando la palma de la mano que le acariciaba para mirar ese par de ojos azules que le observaban.

–Siempre serán buenos al despertar viéndole –respondió levemente sonrojado, el hombre sonrió soltando una risa para acercarse y besar su frente.

–Adulador.

–Sincero –alegó, sentándose para halarlo hasta que se acomodara a su lado, acunando su rostro entre sus manos para atraerlo y besarlo con intensidad–. Es usted la mejor joya que podrían jamás obsequiarme, señor Farlan.

–Ojalá se atreviera a decir esas palabras que endulzan el oído en público.

–Oh, señor. Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

–Lo sé, pero…

–No puedo permitirme amar a otro hombre a ojos de todos. Nos tildarían de herejes y nos matarían ofreciendo nuestras cabezas degolladas como circo para el pueblo.

–Hablas muy hermoso para ser un campesino.

–He aprendido bastante.

–Debo agradecer a mi querido amigo, ¿no es así?

–A él le debo mucho –aceptó sin dejar de sonreír, acariciando la piel tersa del castaño cenizo–. No puedo entender cómo existe un alma tan amable en este mundo putrefacto.

–Eren, no hables así del mundo.

–Solo digo la verdad.

–No. El mundo no es putrefacto, la gente que lo habita puede serlo.

Soltó una risita dulce y le miró con mayor intensidad.

–Siempre tan sabio –murmuró juntando su frente para cerrar los ojos.

El vacío solo regresó con fuerza.

Otra escena, otra situación.

Estaba parado junto a una puerta que daba a una callejuela llena de lodo y suciedad. Lloraba, en silencio y amargo, escuchando claro la breve aunque acusadora conversación entre su hermoso enamorado y su adorada hermana.

Un claro "sabes que solo finjo con él" llenó su cabeza como un eco burlón, seguido de un simple "es la única forma de matarlo".

Había caído.

Una trampa que era capaz de atrapar un alma y envolverla en una nube rosa que se disolvería con rapidez para rebelar una cruda verdad era la peor y más eficaz de todas.

Habían sido pacientes, cautelosos. Su hermana por un lado "ayudándole a conseguir pareja", y ese hombre accediendo a provocarle sensaciones de burbujeo en el estómago para llegar a un final espeluznante, que arrastraría consigo la vida, inocencia, felicidad y ternura de un joven enamorado directo a la guillotina, si es que no se le propinaría una tortura mucho peor por su mal vista atracción hacia el mismo sexo.

Ya no veía una escapatoria, aún si decidía terminar la relación con ese hombre de raíz, nada garantizaba que esa misma noche lluviosa no fuese entregado a los soldados de la iglesia bajo los terribles cargos de herejía.

Sintió su respiración cortarse en seco, y no supo sino correr al carruaje que aguardaba por ellos tres rumbo al baile del hombre ojos de vidrio, quien sería el prometido de su hermana si todo seguía marchando conforme al plan de ese par.

No entendía en qué figuraba su muerte, pero debía advertirle sobre lo atroces y sucias que eran sus almas, y lo lejos que llegarían.

Podría ser que su cuerpo no tuviese salvación, que su último aliento de vida lo diera en un par de minutos, pero necesitaba verle para contarle lo sucedido, rogarle que se alejara de ellos.

Y tal vez suicidarse.

–Bien, ya estamos listos –sonrió su hermana siendo cubierta por una sombrilla rojiza mientras subía seguida de Farlan, quien se acomodó junto al castaño para tomar su mano, sonriéndole.

–… ¿tú estás listo? –Murmuró en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío lleno de desagrado.

Ahora podía ver lo que estaba detrás de sus ojos, el verdadero tono de voz que usaba. Tan falso, tan llano, sin nada.

Le sonrió de igual modo para asentir y entrelazar sus dedos.

Debía fingir hasta llegar. Sino, quién sabe qué podrían hacerle.

–Estoy listo, señor Farlan –dijo con el tono más bajo que pudo, camuflando su garganta quebrándose por un llanto que no dejaría salir, ni por sus ojos, ni por su boca.

-/-/-

La música, suave, interesante y agradable llenó sus oídos al bajar del carruaje, había muchas personas usando vestidos pomposos, máscaras extravagantes, pelucas blancas altas, abanicos y demás cosas.

Se sintió intrigado, casi olvidando el motivo por el que su corazón destilaba amargura. Caminó por el lugar entre la gente, perdiendo a su hermana quien le llamaba con afán, y a su "amado", quien hizo una ligera fuerza para mantenerlo a su lado del brazo, sin éxito.

Él solo quería huir, esconderse en medio de todo ese gentío.

Su máscara se acomodó sobre su rostro y su gabán negro le ayudó a colarse entre la gente.

Por un momento se sintió protegido, seguro, oculto. Como quien tiene el chance de empezar todo de cero, desconocido a ojos de todos.

–Evan –le interrumpió una voz, gruesa, que marcaba una presencia fuerte y capaz de helarte la piel.

Se giró sobre sus talones y le vio allí, ese par de ojos oscuros como la noche sin luna, pero con un brillo tan único, que ni el agua en su más puro estado, reflejando toda clase de colores, podría igualarle.

–Señor…

–Solo Levi –le pidió, acercándose con paso firme y las manos tras la espalda, ladeando un poco la cabeza hasta que la distancia fue poca–. Acompáñame.

Él, como un borrego solo le siguió, ciego y sordo a cualquier otra persona. Estaba asustado, de repente la adrenalina había subido a su cabeza de forma rápida y le hacía recordar la situación tremendamente riesgosa por la que pasaba. Todo era sospechoso, cada persona oculta le representaba un enemigo. Se sentía perseguido.

El hombre frente a él, en cambio, lucía tan sereno e imperturbable que hasta le provocaba huir también, como si lo supiera todo desde siempre. Como si la idea hubiese sido suya desde el principio.

–Am… Levi –vaciló una vez se supo fuera del gentío y la temperatura elevada–. Yo…

–Shh –le silenció, extendiéndole una mano para caminar hasta una pequeña fuente acompañada de un camino surcado por enredaderas.

El castaño, dubitativo, aceptó el gesto para dejarse llevar a través de él, viendo una serie de linternas encendidas iluminando el camino. La música seguía llenando sus oídos mientras caminaban, hasta que llegaron al final de ese camino, abriéndose paso a un espacio hermoso, casi de cristal, parecía un invernadero, pero no había una sola planta allí, solo la luz de la luna más blanca que antes sobre ellos. La lluvia caía suave sobre los vidrios y la música hacía un eco agradable en sus paredes.

De pronto tuvo frente a él al hombre de mirada siempre fría, impenetrable como un vidrio empañado. Ya no tenía la máscara, y le dedicaba una sonrisa que no podía creer mientras aumentaba el agarre de forma ligera, atrayéndolo contra él.

–Evan… ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Él apenas y pudo creer lo que escuchaba, abrió los ojos enormes mientras el más bajo le quitaba la máscara y le sostenía con firmeza de la cintura. Su cabellera negra atada en una coleta atrás con un par de cabellos rebeldes sueltos, su traje azul noche decorado con detalles dorados y un pañuelo en su cuello como añadidura no pudieron verse mejor en otro momento.

–Todas las que desee… –murmuró dejándose llevar por la increíble calma que todo ello transmitía.

Su mano buscó sola la del hombre, sin guantes de por medio, sintiendo finalmente su piel rozando la de su mentor. Fría aunque suave, como la nieve.

Ese minúsculo, aunque largo momento en que se dedicaron a moverse de aquí para allá en ese espacio vacío, viéndose solamente, le causó una sensación de éxtasis inmensa, que recorrió desde su pecho hasta la punta de sus dedos, confundiendo a su cerebro y todos sus recuerdos de las lecciones que le daba, cuando le miraba con dedicación y profundidad aprendiendo a hablar viendo a los ojos. Cuando el otro le sostenía desde atrás corrigiendo su postura… cada detalle saltó a su mente como una alerta que no había notado antes, como una bofetada más de la vida.

Su amado estaba frente a él. No junto a su hermana.

–Levi… –sollozó con tono quebradizo, sabiendo la muerte mucho más cercana en cuando supo que no podría nunca expresar el sentimiento que confundió en otro–. Corre peligro, señor…

–Peligro… –murmuró, no confuso o descolocado, sino tranquilo–. ¿De qué hablas?

–Mi hermana y su… pareja secreta –dijo con tono amargo, casi gruñendo–. Le dañarán. Debe alejarse de ellos lo antes posible… o le harán lo que a mí.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? –De repente el tono del más bajo se tornó más pesado, más fuerte de lo usual. Su mirada no pudo verse más oscura.

–Me sentenciaron a muerte –susurró en su oído, viendo en la distancia a los guardias eclesiásticos caminar hacia ellos con paso firme. Le soltó como si quemara y le sostuvo de los hombros para mirarle un par de segundos largos–. Me matarán por amar… –sonrió, inclinándose para colocar la máscara del otro a medio camino y besar sus labios, dejándole luego cubrir su rostro para hacerlo a un lado una vez llegaron sus verdugos.

No forcejeó, solo se giró hacia el otro, cuya identidad nunca nadie sabría gracias a que robó el pañuelo y el sello familiar en su ropa para guardarlos en la propia, y le sonrió, soportando una última vez las lágrimas mientras oía las palabras fuertes y burdas con las que el hombre le acusaba de hereje.

Lo supo. No habría mejor muerte que esa.

Tomó aire y finalmente los empujó, quitando la espada de uno de ellos para mirar de nuevo al oji azul, quien se mantenía estático, con los ojos brillando de un rojo carmesí que destilaba muerte.

–Volveré… mi amado –susurró con tono bajo, solo siendo escuchado por el vampiro quien apretó la mandíbula y presenció la forma en que el corazón del castaño dejaba de latir al clavarse en él, el filo mortuorio de la espada.

_"… __Lo prometo". _


	14. Capítulo 13

Los pasos pesados resonaron a través de los corredores vacíos y pulcros del Vaticano. Las miradas de todos se clavaron en el no invitado, estupefactos, aterrados. El mismísimo demonio residía en esos ojos oscuros, bordeados por ojeras profundas y arrugas que marcaban sus probables cincuenta.

–Kenny… –murmuró estupefacto el papa, incapaz de moverse de su lugar–. ¿Cómo osas venir a la casa de Dios, tú…?

–Ha callar –ordenó con tono firme, haciendo que las palabras del hombre se estancaran en su garganta–. He venido con un único motivo. Y ese, no lo envuelve a usted.

Los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, mientras el hombre caminaba un par de pasos adelante.

–… O tal vez sí –se burló, con una carcajada gruesa y apenas audible–. ¿Dónde está?

El silencio se cernió sobre todos casi al instante. Era un tema que les competía hasta a los pequeños niños que eran criados allí. Todos sabían de la historia de ese pagano y del cuerpo que la iglesia con recelo guardaba.

–No tienes derecho –gruñó el hombre–. ¡Ese ser no es más que un perteneciente al infierno!

– ¡Lo enviaré a ver al demonio en vida si no me dice en dónde lo ocultan!

Tragó saliva al ver la navaja mostrarse contra su cuello.

–K-Kenny… debes pensarlo…

–Ya lo hice –gruñó de nuevo–. ¿¡Dónde mierda tienen al conde!?

Las miradas de todos se intercalaron con terror, asintiendo a una conclusión que no hubo que gritar para saberla.

–En la última planta… –dijo uno de los más jóvenes presentes, llamando la atención del hombre que le miró al instante, provocándole un brinco, asustado–. E-en una cr-cripta…

Asintió, sonriendo para agradecer a todos como si fuese una payasada para bajar, conociendo el lugar de pies a cabeza.

No llamaron a la guardia. Pues temían a la secta a la que el hombre de negro pertenecía.

Es más, podrían jurar que se trataba de su creador.

-/-/-

–Ahí estás –gruñó el hombre para lanzar la tapa gruesa del sepulcro y descubrir a un joven de piel blanca y pálida–. Mocoso, ya dormiste demasiado –suspiró, rasgando su piel de un lado a otro con rapidez y sin dolor, colocándole sobre el rostro del menor, con la mirada serena, viendo como el líquido rojizo caía por cantidades sobre su boca–. Anda, vuelve.

Y como si las palabras del viejo le bastaran, jadeó por aire abriendo los ojos, con la mirada rojiza clavándose en el techo del lugar y un par de colmillos asomándose al instante, saboreando la sangre en su boca.

–Siempre has sabido a mierda –bromeó, provocando una risa en el otro para salir del polvoriento y santificado ataúd, ondeando la hermosa capa negra de interior azul que llevaba puesta, colocándose luego el sombrero de copa que el otro le extendió–. Y tardaste.

–Ah, los monjes esos. Son bastante complicados.

El pelinegro asintió y relamió la sangre en sus labios para suspirar, sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad.

–Muero de sed.

–Tenemos una hermosa joven en casa –le dijo el otro mientras caminaban fuera, asustando a los mismos personajes de antes–. Aunque bueno, andas tan generoso que no sé ya qué harás con ella.

–Veré –dijo simple, saliendo con el hombre paciente hasta el carruaje que les esperaba fuera para transportarlos a la mansión donde vivían.

Los Ackerman eran una familia intocable, de juego sucio y tratos con el diablo. Nadie más que la iglesia lo sabía, porque de pronunciarse a otros cundiría el pánico. Más con la inmensa economía que manejaban.

La mirada fiera del muchacho recorría la ciudad parisina con recelo y un secreto gozo. Ese lugar era precioso a su vista, majestuoso, de hecho.

Él y Kenny tenían una relación estrecha que muchos dirían era exagerada. Siempre se hablaban como las peores basuras sobre la tierra, pero se guardaban un afecto inmenso y totalmente mutuo.

El mayor de ellos había sido quien le había otorgado al pelinegro el sabor amargo aunque delicioso de la inmortalidad desde lo más oscuro y mórbido conocido gracias a su… podría decirse "estrecha" relación con el antiguo ángel. El primer caído y supremo de lo bajo.

Kenny había recibido como privilegio un puesto importante en el mundo del innombrable para Levi, pues aunque fuese fruto de la malicia su forma de vida, no la practicaba pues no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

–Pero ya en serio, mocoso –le habló el hombre, ganando su atención–. Sabes que necesitas sangre.

–Y es algo que no he negado –dijo con el gesto sereno, suspirando con pesadez–. Kenny, a ver, cómo te lo digo para que finalmente te entre…

–Ya, ya. Entiendo que no podrás beber de todos por asco y por moral.

–Exacto. Primero debo establecer un… "vínculo", por decirlo de alguna forma. No me gusta solo tomar a la primera de su sangre. Ya te dije que el sabor varía según la personalidad. Y hay sangre que sabe a mierda.

–Bien… quedó claro, tranquilo –se burló el otro, rodando los ojos.

–Entonces… ¿cuál es su nombre completo?

–Isabel Magnolia…

–Te faltó el apellido.

–Jaeger –soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Levi asintió emitiendo un sonido cualquiera mientras veía hacia la ventana, suspirando. Ah, joder, él tenía alguna clase de maldición con esa familia.

¿No era de allí esa joven que había conocido hacía un largo tiempo? Elena, ¿verdad? Joder. A estas alturas ya debía estar muerta.

La recordaba bien, toda llena de vida, siempre sonriente, frágil, algo baja y de cuerpo ancho. Por eso con el corsé puesto, su pecho se veía mucho más abultado, y sus mejillas algo rechonchas se marcaban con un par de hoyuelos adorables al reír. Sus ojos verdosos y enormes eran enmarcados por sus pestañas abundantes y desordenadas, y sus nudillos se ocultaban cuando abría la mano. Adoraba abrazarla, porque era cálida y su cuerpo "gordo", era muy agradable de estrechar.

Pero al final ese amor de jóvenes se había convertido en un par de besos efímeros, abrazos silenciosos, caricias suaves y al final un adiós inesperado. Uno que le provocó un dolor jodidamente intenso y una depresión que lo sumergió en los más oscuros barrios franceses, bebiendo de quien se le cruzaba en frente. Descubriendo lo repugnante que era.

Pero a ella no la culpaba. No, nunca podría. No podría culpar de nada a esa perfecta dama que finalmente solo se había enamorado de un Church, y no de un Ackerman.

"–Levi… hoy conocí a un muchacho.

El pelinegro supo de inmediato a lo que se refería. Entendía, sabía que él era la causa de que su 'llama' se hubiese apagado, que había empezado a desatenderla, que había solo olvidado lo importante que era sorprenderla; pues siempre temía que al descubrir qué era le tuviera miedo, le huyera.

–Un muchacho… ¿cuál es su nombre?

–Richard.

–Ah, ¿el heredero de los Church?

–Sí… hablamos…. Un par de horas…

–Eso quiere decir que llevan varias semanas, ¿no?

Hubo un silencio corto en que ella soltó una risita nerviosa, cargada de pesadumbre y tristeza.

–Yo… en verdad…

–Está bien, Elena… está bien… entiendo.

–Levi…

–Shhh… –se acercó a besar sus labios, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros para cambiar de rumbo y besar su frente–. Ve con él… –susurró, levantándose de la mesa donde desayunaban."

De allí en más, recordó irse de su mansión fingiendo un suicidio, a Elena le afectó por unos meses, pero luego de eso pudo seguir adelante con una familia preciosa. Y varios descendientes a partir de allí.

Luego regresó alterando su apariencia a la que tenía ahora. Obviamente ella estaba muerta…y sus hijos muy ancianos.

Y él… él seguía allí, amando a un cadáver.

–Levi –le llamó su tío sacándolo de sus recuerdos con un movimiento suave en el hombro–. Llegamos.

El pelinegro lo miró suspirando para asentir y levantarse, bajando con pesadez detrás de él.

Frente a ellos una enorme casona que el otro ya reconocía de memoria, y cinco jóvenes que les sonreían a los invitados. Todos con esa mirada idéntica y penetrante.

–Señores –demandó el ahora portador del apellido Jaeger, quién sabe de quién era hijo–. Les damos la bienvenida, es un verdadero honor ser recibidores de tan grandes empresarios y representantes del país.

Levi por poco rueda los ojos ante el formalismo que le sobraba, suspirando para pasar una mano por su cabello mientras su tío sonreía y agradecía con la mayor humildad posible.

Su mirada vio a cada uno de los presentes, distinguiendo a la tal Isabel, de cabello rojizo y mirada emocionadísima, a su lado un joven más alto y castaño, con el cabello largo y suelto, algo desaliñado, que le miraba con especial cautela.

No dejaban de mirarse del mismo modo mientras la jovencita se le pegaba y le hablaba de mil cosas a las que no les prestaba atención, la mirada de ese muchacho lo tenía jodidamente intrigado, lo seguía de un lado para otro mientras caminaban por la casa de reconocía, hasta que la joven se fue con el resto de su familia, hablando esta vez con su 'futuro suegro', pues Keny pasaba por su padre.

En ese momento, se supo solo en los corredores, frente a una pintura preciosa y de un tinte oscuro.

Ah, ella lo había conservado… esa pintura donde…

–Siempre he creído que esta obra es…

–… El retrato de una mirada –le completó, girándose para ver al castaño que había iniciado la plática. El desconfiado.

"Estaba capturado el universo de sus ojos sombríos".

–… sí… –dijo asombrado, con tono bajo, y sonriendo de forma inercial ante el gesto idéntico en el rostro del pelinegro–. Evan… –murmuró presentándose, extendiendo una mano hacia el otro, quien la tomó y besó el dorso, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

–Levi… –dijo igual, sin soltarlo.

Y con ese sonrojo dulce que provocó en el menor, quiso creer que era su Elena, reencarnando para amarlo, darle una oportunidad de no fallar.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14.

Abrió los ojos.

Jadeó con cierto dolor de cabeza y mareo fuerte, removiéndose en la cama para sobrar sus cienes mientras se sentaba.

Todo a su alrededor parecía lujoso, pero curiosamente olía a frío, a húmedo.

Se asomó a la ventana y sintió un escalofrío al saberla entre abierta, aún con ese invierno. Cerró con suavidad y tiritó un poco, viendo a su alrededor por algo que ponerse encima, descubriendo un abrigo cálido y mullido.

Suspiró, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta del sitio desconocido en que se hallaba.

Ladeó la cabeza. En realidad no era tan desconocido. Era…

–Ah, ya despertó, joven –saludó una mujer con una sonrisa radiante. Lucía un poco mayor.

–Sí… buen día –dijo algo confuso. Algo se le escapaba.

– ¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy? –Indagó yendo de inmediato a tender la cama. Eren pudo ver el cable que antes le conectaba al suero moviéndose de un lado a otro gracias al fuerte tirón que le dio al levantarse. Miró su mano y vio el inmenso agujero rasgado que tenía.

Empezó a arder, jadeó y lamió la sangre que brotaba y manchaba su piel de allí en adelante.

– ¡Oh por Dios, se lastimó! –Dijo la mujer, llegando a socorrerlo para llamar a una segunda persona. La mirada del castaño viajaba entre ella y quien entraba apenas ahora, curando su herida con alcohol y una gaza.

No se quejó. Se sentía tan lejano a todo. Apenas y asimilaba lo que pasaba, viendo su entorno con tal confusión que era desesperante.

–Y Levi… ¿dónde está?

Ya estaba. Todo empezaba a aclararse, sus recuerdos… cada uno.

Esas personas se miraron con rapidez, con pesadez, suspirando para hacerlo tomar asiento en un sillón cercano.

–Joven, preferiríamos que se duche primero. Aclare un poco su mente con el agua tibia. ¿Le parece?

Eren aún estaba algo sumiso, por lo que solo asintió y se levantó, caminando al baño para cerrar tras él, con llave.

Lo que escuchó al abrir la ducha fue increíble, haciendo que se pegara más a la puerta sin siquiera haberse quitado la ropa, solo desperdiciando agua.

–Bueno, hay que avisarle al señor Farlan –susurró una de las mujeres, procurando ser discreta.

–Pero debemos hacerlo cuando esté con la señorita Isabel. Ya saben cómo se pone ella… ¡Podría matarnos!

–No, no, ni lo digas –jadeó otra.

Eren no podía creerlo. ¿Farlan e Isabel? ¿Seguían con vida?

Tembló en su lugar y se llevó una mano a la boca, con los ojos humedeciéndose de repente.

–Oigan… ¿escucharon que quería ver al señor Levi?

–Según ellos no iba a recordar…

–Seguro fue un truco de ese despreciable... ¿O creen que ni el mismísimo Levi sepa qué pasa?

–Bueno, seguro aún lo cree a salvo en esa estúpida torre. ¿Quién se cree para burlar así el poder de la señorita?

–Pero… si hizo que él recordara… ¿sigue amando a Isabel?

–Siendo honesta jamás creí que la amara.

–Ay, por favor. Ellos no son tontos. Si lo dicen es porque así es. Pero dando este paso adelante… es casi ganar la victoria definitiva.

¿Victoria? ¿Qué Levi amaba a Isabel?

Eso era falso… pero si lo creían así… que lo siguieran pensando.

Buscó con la mirada una vía de escape, percatándose de que la ventanilla tenía barrotes. Frunció el ceño y procuró recordar la ventana del cuarto.

Carajo, esa también. Apenas y había podido cerrar por entre ellos.

Por ahora debía darse la ducha que le habían ordenado tomar.

Iría por el camino del sigilo hasta ver un escape. No permitiría que dañaran a su conde.

Ah… su conde. Así solía llamarlo siendo Evan.

– ¿Joven Eren?

Espabiló.

–En seguida salgo.

-/-/-

–Levi –escuchó a Hanji, que le dio un apretón en el hombro y se sentó a su lado–. ¿Lo tienen?

–Lo tienen –confirmó el pelinegro, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Ella asintió en silencio y vio al resto de los llamados entrar al lugar.

–Ya nos enteramos –anunció Jean, recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro mientras su humana entraba con paso lento, seguida de una rubia. Levi frunció el ceño.

–Ellas no –dijo en cuanto reconoció a Annie, quien se hacía la crédula.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello al ver el rostro deformándose de Jean. Joder, parecía un niño.

–Bueno, específicamente… –gruñó levantándose para tomar la muñeca de la rubia y verla fijo, con fiereza–. No aceptaré a la puta de Arlert.

Todos se crisparon de inmediato, viendo a la joven y reconociéndola del centro de donación. Erwin se levantó a la defensiva, al igual que Hanji, mientras Mikasa intentaba acercarse a frenar lo que ocurría, siendo frenada por Jean.

Joder, Armin se había colado bien en su vida.

–No, señor… espere, por favor –jadeó la pelinegra, forcejeando inútilmente.

–Niña –le reprendió con el tono–. Puedes acompañarla a donde va si quieres.

– ¿Qué? ¿A… a dónde la lleva? –Indagó temerosa.

Levi lanzó a la rubia hacia Mike, quien la agarró con mucha más fuerza. Quizás él era demasiado piadoso.

–Con sus antepasados –dijo con tono sombrío, tomando a la pelinegra del mentón–. No andaré con idioteces para exponernos con Arlert. Así que escoge, humana. Vives o mueres con ella.

La joven humana abrió los ojos enormes, temblando para tragar saliva y contener el temblor de su labio, viendo a la joven que siseaba con los ojos rojos a todos los presentes. Jean suspiró, acomodando un mechón de su melena negra tras su oreja.

–Mikasa…

–Viviré –dijo firme aunque con la voz ahogada por su llanto.

–Bien –asintió el otro, soltándola para caminar hacia la mujer que no se mostró afectada hasta que le arrancó uno a uno los brazos y piernas, dejando su cabeza para el final–. Láncenla a los perros –dijo con calma al ver los trozos en el suelo. Su cabeza aún parpadeaba y veía a todos–. Y quemen esa porquería.

Los presentes asintieron y se llevaron los trozos. Jean se encargó de consolar a su humana.

–Bueno, mi señor, ella es Annie. La encontré mendigando cuando salí –susurró la pelinegra con timidez, viendo a su dueño mientras carraspeaba.

–Annie –susurró girándose a verla, no olía como una vampiresa, pero no olía bien. No le agradaba–. ¿De dónde vienes?

–Del centro de donación –respondió tan serena que casi le provocó ira–. Escapé.

–Escapaste… ¿y cómo es que no están cazándote? –Indagó caminando hacia la rubia con paso firme. Ah, la reconocía a la perfección.

Ella sonrió, jodida hija de puta.

–No lo sé –dijo retándolo con ese par de ojos azules tan afilados como una navaja que te clavaría por la espalda.

–No sabes… –soltó una risa, ganando una mirada confundida de la pelinegra. Jean sostuvo el rostro de la joven con firmeza, mirándola fijo y sin temor alguno–. No eres más que una pobre humana ignorante… –se burló, viendo cómo el semblante de la vampiresa camuflada de forma tan vulgar cambiara–. Y apuesto a… que una puta –siseó en su oído.

– ¡Mi señor! –ahogó una exclamación la pelinegra, llevándose las manos a la boca.

–Bien, Mikasa. Podrás quedarte con esta… esta basura. Edúcala y procura que no me muerda o me contagiará la rabia –siguió sonriendo ladino para soltarla con brusquedad, haciendo que moviera el rostro hacia un costado con los ojos ardiendo en ira y la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza, resaltando sus venas alrededor de ese rostro que le resultaba jodidamente estúpido–. Pero no la traigas a cenar. ¿De acuerdo?

–S-sí señor –admitió incrédula ante todo lo que ocurría, ignorante del origen de ese odio entre ambos personajes.

Ahora entendía.

Entendía que su amo siempre fuese cruel con esa mujer, pero no entendía algo que le resultaba incluso más hiriente.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? –susurró con tono ido una vez Jean la llevó lejos de la sala. A los jardines frontales de la mansión Ackerman, para que respirara.

El castaño cenizo hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando.

–Leonhardt era la… prostituta –intentó suavizarlo–. De Armin Arlert… el que me…

–Traicionó. Lo sé –interrumpió viéndolo fijo, con tal neutralidad que caló los huesos del vampiro–. Sigue sin explicarme porq-

–Armin es un ser peligroso… mucho más con su abuelo siendo parte de la corte de ancianos… –se acomodó frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo su rechazo casi inmediato, aunque disimulado. Seguía siendo su esclava–. Yo… antes tuve un humano… uno… precioso –sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas pálidas–. Tenía el cabello negro también, ¿sabes? Pero era hombre, y sus mejillas estaban colmadas de pecas.

Su pausa no produjo nada. Él veía hacia algún lado con pesadez mientras suspiraba y volvía con ella, que esperaba, frívola y enojada, ofendida.

–Se llamaba Marco –continuó contándole, tan suave que casi susurraba–. Un buen chico… demasiado noble e inocente para su propio bien. A él no lo cuidé de ese rubio… y terminaron revolcándose… a él le pesó y desapareció sin dejar más que una nota detrás de él. –Otra pausa, Jean bajó la mirada y la joven suspiró de forma larga para imitar el gesto del otro en su rostro–. Tenía letra linda, ¿sabes? Él…

–No diga más –susurró tan dolida como él al ver su rostro, dándole mimos.

–Ella iba para hacer lo mismo contigo –dijo viéndola fijo–. No podía ahuyentarla… pero sí vigilarla.

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Ante lo que le decía. Ella… se había sentido atraída por esa mujer.

–Yo…

– ¿Fue amor lo que logró provocarte?

–… no –respondió con tono suave, recibiendo un asentimiento.

–Entonces está bien –dijo abrazándola con desespero. A ella no la dejaría irse–. Aunque no me ames… espero que algún día el fantasma de esa mujer desaparezca y puedas hacerlo…

Ella suspiró con pesadez, arrepentida, cerrando los ojos para hundir su nariz en el pecho del vampiro.

Aun siendo tan frío… le calentaba.


	16. Breve mensaje y aclaración

(No hay capítulo hoy, lo siento ~)

¡Hola queridos!

Perdonen que los tenga tan abandonados en cuanto a respuestas de Reviews. Me encanta saber que les interesa y tienen muchas dudas. De hecho, ese es mi punto, dejarlas enredadas e ir soltando el nudo de a poco para que puedan ver cómo va todo.

Por el momento les diré que sí, los capítulos: 12 y 13 son del pasado de Evan, Elena y Levi, más que nada para que se tenga total claridad del conflicto que se desarrolla en el presente.

Ahora, no recuerdo bien quién me escribió eso, pero sí. Annie murió. Levi la mató de forma más bien rápida y fría. Después también se aclarará mejor, lo prometo.

Los adoro y sus comentarios me motivan mucho.

De nuevo disculpen no responder a sus comentarios preciosos, es la costumbre de escribir el capítulo desde antes, subirlos a los documentos como está, y luego solo actualizar. Mejoraré eso por ustedes. *w*

¡Gracias!


	17. Capítulo 15

–Bien, Levi, eliminaste a la hermana bastarda de Arlert. Ya no tenemos armas.

–No vamos a chantajear, Hanji –le reprendió abriéndole los ojos con advertencia para levantarse con firmeza–. No voy a caer tan bajo.

– ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –Indagó Ymir, cruzada de brazos mientras lo veía de forma fiera, recostada contra una de las vigas que soportaban las paredes de la oficina del vampiro.

–El plan –empezó con tono severo–. Es tan simple como estúpido.

Todos se miraron confundidos y torcieron el gesto.

–Escúpelo, anciano, no tengo tiempo para suspensos.

– ¡Insolente! –Bramó Mike, levantándose, siendo frenado por la risa de Levi.

–Anciano –se burló, caminando hacia ella–. Ymir, Ymir… ¿no eres casi tan vieja como yo?

–Un año más joven, si no me equivoco –sonrió.

–Ah, sí. Te di inmortalidad luego de doce meses… tienes razón. Debo ser un anciano.

Todos hicieron silencio de nuevo, viéndose estupefactos. ¿Qué Ymir, la segunda al mando del punto de donación, había vivido casi tanto como el primer vampiro?

–Así es, niños. Soy la segunda –dijo ella rodando los ojos–. Y cuidado con lo que piensan. Sus voces son demasiado ruidosas.

–No leas sus mentes, mocosa. Es irritante.

–Bien.

De nuevo silencio, uno pequeño y momentáneo.

–Como venía diciendo –retomó Levi–, el plan es sencillo. Aquí dentro –Jean ingresó por la puerta sin Mikasa, quien decidió esperar fuera. Todos lo miraron–. Aquí dentro está la nueva corte –dijo con calma, viendo cómo se removían tensos los demás.

–Pero la corte no es mi primer objetivo.

–Farlan e Isabel –afirmó Erwin, sonriendo. Allí entraba él a jugar.

–Exactamente, querido rubio –dijo colocando su tablero de ajedrez para ubicar un rey, dos alfiles y cuatro torres–. Eren es el rey del juego –los miró fijo–. Si llegase a morir… quien lo haya permitido perecerá por mi propia mano… –amenazó de inmediato. Ya lo había perdido dos veces antes. Siendo Elena, y Evan. No habría una tercera–. Así que arriesguen sus vidas por él si es necesario. Y les juro que no verán el otro lado. –Dijo premiando su lealtad de antemano. Él podía evitar la muerte de sus creaciones.

– ¿Qué hay de Historia?

–A ella no la he descuidado –bufó para verla, agregando otro rey junto a Eren–. Está con él… en la casa de los Church.

–Entiendo. En un ataque los tomamos a ambos.

–Así es –dijo suspirando para señalar los dos alfiles–. Isabel y Farlan –dijo sereno, y finalmente enseñó las cuatro torres–. Su servidumbre.

–Inquebrantables –susurró Mike, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

–No del todo –dijo Hanji mordiendo su labio–. No si las forzamos a atacar a cada una por distintos flancos…

Levi la miró escuchando atento. No le molestaba que su plan tuviese alteraciones. No si era esa estratega quien los organizaba.

Ella antes respondía al nombre de Juana de Arco. Pero por cuestiones de honor y dignidad decidió cambiarlo.

–Continúa –le incitó al notar que se callaba, temiendo ser juzgada.

–B-bueno –carraspeó sonriendo con emoción–. Erwin y Mike pueden ubicarse a dos costados distintos de la casa. Isabel y Farlan custodiarán a sus cautivos mientras Las torres –movió las fichas al ubicar a los dos caballos a los costados de los que hablaba–, atacan al enemigo que recién aparece.

Ambos rubios se miraron fijo para asentir.

–Entonces, Jean y yo entramos para atacarlas desde atrás, asegurando que mueran… uno en cada costado.

–Hanji…

–Lo sé, Erwin. –sonrió al ver la emoción que destilaban sus ojos. Ambos amaban los campos de batalla, habían crecido en ellos en su momento. Y una lucha no sobraba en sus vidas–. Son muchos sirvientes en realidad. Tienen cerca de una ventaja de diez contra uno. Todos vampiros.

–Todos unos traidores hijos de puta –gruñó Levi.

Todos asintieron dándole la razón. Él les había otorgado ese poder, y ellos ahora lo usaban en su contra.

–Una vez Jean y yo entremos en batalla, Ymir y Levi tendrán que enfrentarse contra Farlan e Isabel…

–Solo Isabel –dijo Levi con firmeza–. Y estoy seguro que un par de sus sirvientes.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de Church? ¿No te odiaba? –lo bombardeó Ymir.

–Lo hace, al igual que su… amante, o lo que sea –dijo bufando–. Pero no tiene forma de vencerme.

–No lo entiendo –susurró Jean, que por primera vez hablaba–. ¿Cómo no podría?

–Él era vampiro, es cierto. Lo convertí y su apellido ganó fuerza… se casó con Elena Jaeger, llegó a engatusar a Evan Jaeger… y ahora tiene cautivo a Eren –dijo con repudio y un tono tan sediento de sangre que dejó en silencio la sala–. Pero al convertir a Isabel, perdió todo poder y fuerza sobre humana. Su inmortalidad es relativa. Darle una estocada con una espada tendría el mismo resultado que dársela a un humano. Ya no es más que un alma de vida eterna que acompaña y susurra todo lo que ve y escucha a su amada Jaeger.

–Vaya basura inservible.

–Cuidado, Ymir. Esa basura impulsa a Isabel para hacer las cosas… –dijo mirándola fijo–. Si él considerara a Historia como una mala donadora de sangre, ella la mataría despacio.

– ¿Y para qué me dices eso?

–Para que cuides tus palabras. Tu boca ha causado innumerables guerras, querida.

–Como sea.

Levi asintió y señaló las fichas.

–Tan pronto como el ataque inicie, realizarán un llamado a la corte de ancianos –mostró los peones avanzando–. Para poner orden… ya que son la mayor fuerza conocida.

Las risas no faltaron entre ellos.

–Así que esta batalla, señores… no es exactamente eso –les advirtió, levantándose erguido luego de recoger su tablero y sus fichas, recibiendo asentimientos y sonrisas emocionadas.

Vaya que les urgía pelear. Qué gente.

–Es una guerra. Una guerra de una sola batalla.

Hanji chilló, recibiendo unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda de Erwin que soltó una risa nasal, mientras Ymir aumentaba la sonrisa ladina que ya lucía, y Jean pensaba en aplastar a los dos Arlert.

–Estaremos de tu lado, Levi –afirmó Mike desde su sitio, tan estoico como ya era costumbre verlo.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16.

Armin se levantó iracundo al recibir la noticia, lanzando todo a su alcance contra el suelo, gruñendo mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro.

–Esa… inútil –bufó, causando sorpresa en sus sirvientes–. Me prometió la cabeza de Mikasa… y terminan trayéndome la suya… –lanzó otra cosa. A ese punto ya Levi debía saber–. ¿Dónde está el resto de su cuerpo?

–No lo enviaron, señor.

–Joder… no podré revivirla –rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros para pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa, solo mirando todo lo que su amo hacía mientras esperaban cabizbajos.

–Retírense.

Y como entraron, salieron. En orden y total silencio.

Su plan se había ido a la mierda por idiota. Ah, ya escuchaba a Isabel reclamándole.

Joder, que maldito fastidio.

–Así que fallaste –escuchó tras él. Se tensó al instante y tragó, girándose para ver los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, sonriendo mientras sujetaba su rostro por las mejillas y le veía fijo–. De igual forma te encontraré un uso. No te preocupes.

Aquello no le sonó reconfortante en absoluto. Entre abrió los labios y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna en ese mismo instante.

No logró hablar, pues tan pronto hizo el amago, la joven de mirada verde oliva empezó a devorar su alma despacio, por la boca. Podía sentir toda su fuerza yéndose a la mierda, así como los huesos de sus piernas empezar a resquebrajarse debido a que prácticamente se pudría a una velocidad espantosa. Farlan… a él fue a quien pudo ver, con la cabeza levemente inclinada mientras sonreía.

Gimoteó ante el dolor insoportable de sentir sus extremidades quemándose. Su piel se tornó pálida, se pegó a sus huesos, y finalmente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco para deshacerse en su cráneo, junto a su cerebro.

–Hm… tenía un poder increíble –chilló la mujer, sonriendo gozosa ante la fuerza renovadora que sintió. Sus ojos brillaron con morbo al ver el saco de podredumbre en el suelo y soltó un jadeo para caminar despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación, siendo seguida por su amante. Débil y penoso, pero fiel como un perro–. Y espero que sus lacayos sirvan de algo…

El mismo destino enfrentó cada uno de los habitantes de esa casa. Muchas vampiresas nobles que literalmente se prostituían para el Arlert encontraron su final penoso en la mirada de la joven, quien con cada alma sentía cada vez más poder.

–Ah… se siente tan bien que… podría hacerlo todo el día –Exclamó ella, sin que la curva torcida abandonara sus labios. El castaño cenizo no dijo nada, solo esperando–. Pero bueno, tengo una cita con mi futuro esposo difunto, ¿no? Así que vamos.

Salieron del lugar prendiendo fuego a todo para sentirlo arder tras sus espaldas mientras solo se iban con paso lento y sin cuidado alguno.

Después de todo, el próximo era su querido Levi, y una vez hiciera eso, su poder sería inigualable.

-/-/-

–Bien, joven Eren. Veo que se adaptó con facilidad –dijo una de las trillizas que servían a Isabel.

El castaño asintió sentado a la mesa junto a Historia, otra humana que él no tenía idea de dónde venía, o porqué estaba ahí.

–Al igual que la señorita –agregó otra de ellas.

Justo como él, la rubia se hizo la muda y continuó comiendo con la mirada baja. Desde de que había despertado, todo apuntaba a que su antigua hermana lo había confinado ahí para usarlo en contra de su Levi.

Sí, su Levi.

Porque le pertenecía desde que su alma había tocado esa tierra, siendo Elena Jaeger.

–Pero bueno –dijo otra de ellas. La verdad ni le interesaba memorizar sus nombres–. ¿Qué les parece contarnos sus experiencias estando con nosotros?

Los orbes verdes y azules chocaron mientras tragaban.

–No hay mucho que contar –se escudó Historia con una sonrisa nerviosa. Cada cosa que les había contado antes al entrar en confianza la había sometido a torturas horribles.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Si en la vida siempre pasan cosas.

–Bueno, no hay nada que contarles a ustedes que viven observándonos todo el día –bufó el castaño, tan irreverente como siempre mientras bebía de su jugo y suspiraba.

La mirada de las tres se afiló al instante.

Esas trillizas eran una sola literalmente, pero nacidas en tres partes para poder estar en tantos lugares al tiempo como fuera posible.

–Deberías cerrar la boca, sanguijuela.

–Ah, ¿pero no querían que habláramos? Bueno, les tengo que contar que es una mierda vivir confinado en una puta cárcel lujosa, rodeado por tres pestilentes chupasangre, esclavas de la peor mierda que hubiera pisado la tierra jamás.

– ¡Insolente! –Gritaron al instante las tres, levantándose en sincronía para acercarse con ira hacia el joven y tomarlo por el cuello. Una tomó su mano con furia y le miró fijo– Aprenderás.

La rubia temblaba en su sitio, la mordedura de esas cosas era más dolorosa que nada porque con ella te daban una pequeña dosis de toxina que provocaba un dolor insoportable.

Pero… Eren no parecía para nada afectado, más que nada permanecía tranquilo mientras le miraba con ferocidad, frunciendo aún más el ceño mientras le escupía directo al rostro.

Entonces todo pasó.

Los dientes de la mujer se clavaron en su antebrazo para chupar apenas un poco de la sangre que se derramada y sentir de inmediato un escalofrío que la hizo temblar entera y alejarse, al igual que a las otras dos.

– ¿Qué… qué fue eso? –jadeó una de ellas mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Todas lo miraron con los ojos rojizos y la piel empezando a tornarse pálida, casi púrpura–. ¿¡Qué nos has hecho!?

–Fueron ustedes quienes se lo hicieron… –sonrió el castaño, orgulloso de lo que había logrado mientras ladeaba la cabeza–. Mi sangre solo pertenece a un vampiro, y ese es Levi Ackerman.

Casi al instante empezaron a gritar con desespero mientras arañaban sus rostros, gimiendo y retorciéndose hasta caer al suelo, rogando piedad y ayuda de su ama. Era inútil.

La marca de Levi había cumplido su deber de matar a cualquiera que osara morderlo de ahora en más. Lo curioso fue el placer tremendo que sintió al verlas deshacerse en el suelo hasta ser polvo de olor repulsivo.

Historia miraba estupefacta.

–Tranquila –le alentó el otro, acercándose de inmediato para levantarla de la mesa–. Pasó lo que debía pasar. Ahora debemos irnos.

La joven menuda asintió con la escena aún en la cabeza mientras tragaba duro y se dejaba tironear del brazo por el joven, quien la sacó por la puerta trasera, empezando a correr hacia el bosque con rapidez.

Levi pudo sentir la mordedura que le hicieron a su humano al instante, pudiendo saber con facilidad hacia donde iba.

–Tal vez sea hora de prepararse –dijo con calma en su recámara, arreglando un poco su ropa mientras se levantaba de su cama, saliendo para encontrarse de frente a Hanji con una sonrisa.

Qué rápida.

–Te escuché decir que debíamos prepararnos ya –chilló como una mocosa emocionada, provocándole un suspiro pesado al otro.

–Sí, eso dije –susurró para despeinarla y ladear una sonrisa–. Llama a los demás.

– ¡A la orden!

Levi se rascó la nuca y sonrió para bajar las escaleras con total calma, viendo a cada uno de los humanos que trabajaban para él.

–Señor Levi –saludó Petra, acercándose con un deje de preocupación–. ¿Ha sabido de Ere…?

–Ya sé dónde está. Y que está vivo –afirmó con calma. El haber dejado que se lo llevaran había sido un riesgo alto, pero prefería correrlos antes que alargar más la final aniquilación de ese par de bastardos, y así darle a la pelirroja más chance de ganar poder e igualarlo. Aunque en realidad, tomando en cuenta que cada vampiro era como una fracción de sí mismo, creer que podría igualarlo sería mentira, aunque no la subestimaba.

–Ah, es un alivio –suspiró para soltar una risita–. Ojalá pueda regresar pronto.

–Ojalá –susurró mordiendo su labio. No quería perderlo una tercera ocasión, mucho menos quería morir salvándolo para no poder tenerlo jamás.

¿Quién le habría condenado de esa forma? Porque hacer que se enamorara tan perdidamente de una mujer, hasta el punto en que temió acercarse demasiado, por lo que terminó perdiéndola, luego amar a un joven que le correspondía en secreto para solo verlo morir en su primer beso, y que ahora su castaño corriera riesgo de muerte de nuevo.

No podría soportar la locura si eso se daba. Haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

–Levi –escuchó a Erwin detrás de él. Se giró para encararlo y ver en sus ojos todo lo que quería decirle. Le pidió a Petra alejarse para ir con él–. ¿Estás… estás seguro?

–Es la primera vez en que te escucho tan temeroso.

–Eso es mentira –sonrió el más alto, bajando la mirada para acunar el rostro del pelinegro en sus manos–. No sé si recuerdes cuando…

–Lo recuerdo –afirmó sin alterarse, dejándose hacer mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Tuve pánico –admitió dándole caricias suaves.

Por un tiempo, Levi y Erwin habían tenido una relación preciosa. Ese rubio había llegado tan hondo en su pecho que había cedido a convertirlo.

Él era el tercero de la especie, y por muchos siglos estuvieron juntos, hasta que Mike y Elena entraron al cuadro. Ambos habían comprendido que lo suyo no tenía más futuro gracias al enamoramiento tan fuerte que esos humanos les habían provocado, así que su adiós no fue nada dramático… o nunca sucedió, en realidad. Simplemente dejaron de amarse como pareja.

En una ocasión, el Vaticano les había tomado con la guardia baja, y por poco asesinan al rubio (que en ese tiempo era humano), por hereje homosexual. Pero Levi en un arrebato de ira se abalanzó contra la guardia y se aseguró de liquidarlos dejando a uno solo con vida para que el mensaje quedara claro.

Pero solo logró ganar enemigos.

De allí en adelante la cacería fue fuerte y tremenda, ya no podía estar en un sitio más de un día, así que había decidido dejar a su humano para que no se viera envuelto en eso, pero Erwin no había cedido. Era un muchacho nada más, y estaba seguro de que compartiría su eternidad junto al pelinegro, rogándole que lo llevara con él convirtiéndolo en uno de su especie.

Levi cedió a la semana.

Luego de eso las cosas solo fueron bien. Duraron siglos felices y sin muchos contratiempos. Levi se había dejado envolver por las mieles del amor más cursi que jamás hubiese visto, y se hundió lentamente en un letargo de plena felicidad.

–Aún… ¿aún sientes…?

–Lo hago –suspiró, tomando las manos que acariciaban sus mejillas entre las suyas para verlo fijo–. Con la misma fuerza, solo que… La llama de Eren es tan intensa que va a calcinarme por dentro.

El otro sonrió enternecido y se inclinó un poco, viéndolo a los ojos mientras suspiraba.

–Por si acaso –susurró para dejar sus labios sobre los del otro, suave y tímido como al principio. Levi sintió un revuelo de recuerdos y emociones que por un instante le provocó un amago de náuseas, pero al final cedió y correspondió con la misma suavidad.

Si alguno moría… al menos se habían despedido.

–Harás que me de miedo, rubio –se quejó él al separarse, sin elevar mucho su tono.

–Perdona… pero estoy aterrado y necesitaba tomar precauciones…

–Lo sé. Tranquilo –le dijo para besar su frente y finalmente alejarse.

No le diría que todo estaría bien, sería ridículo si quiera pensarlo.

–Asegúrate de convertirlo esta vez, ¿sí?

–Hablas como si fueses a morir.

–Ya te dije. Por si acaso.

Algo dentro del pelinegro se revolvió ante la idea. Quería a ese jodido tipo. Había sido su primer amor después de todo, y le había regalado experiencias inolvidables.

Si moría se lo recriminaría para siempre, pues lo habría hecho cumpliendo solo su deseo de estar con Eren. ¿Y qué pasaría con el suyo de vivir con Mike? ¿Moriría con él?

–Estamos listos –apareció Hanji junto a Jean y el antes mencionado rubio.

–Bien, vamos –ordenó dedicando una última mirada al otro para finalmente salir.

"Por favor quita esa sonrisa boba de tu estúpida cara".

**Ya se saborea el ambiente a desenlace, ¿cierto? Ojojo. Veré, veré. **

**Recuerden que adoro sus comentarios que me impulsan muchísimo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


End file.
